Um Amor Para Recordar
by manchester.girl
Summary: Um garoto, que só quer saber de curtir a vida. Uma garota, que só quer aproveitar o que resta da sua.  Como duas pessoas tão diferentes podem ajudar uma a outra? - Beward - Rated M
1. Sinopse

**Um Amor para Recordar**

**Sinopse:**

Um garoto, que só quer saber de curtir a vida. Uma garota, que só quer aproveitar o que resta da sua.

Ele vai aprender a valorizar o que é importante, enquanto ela verá que nem sempre é tarde demais.

Edward Cullen, 17 anos, é um típico adolescente rebelde, que se acha o melhor de todos e não liga para as pessoas em sua volta. Arrogante e orgulhoso, ele começa a perceber que é um erro julgar as pessoas pela aparência e que elas podem surpreender quando menos se espera.

Isabella Swan, 17 anos, é uma garota inteligente e educada, que tira as melhores notas na escola e é uma ótima filha. Podia ser considerada uma menina perfeita, se não fosse o fato de ter que conviver com a morte. Portadora de uma doença com poucas chances de cura que levou embora sua mãe, ela vive sempre perto de sua família e amigos, tentando, nem que seja por uns minutos, esquecer das aflições que a atormentam por dentro.

Como duas pessoas tão diferentes podem ajudar uma a outra?

Descubra em "Um Amor para Recordar",

by manchester_girl

* * *

><p><strong>NA: oi, oi!**

**Essa é minha nova fic, meio que baseada no filme "Um Amor para Recordar" e quem já assistiu sabe que é bem dramático. Bom, a fic também vai ser assim. Fiz algumas modificações na história, encaixando alguns personagens, mas a base é a mesma. Quanto ao final, só lendo para saber… Garanto surpresas… ;D**

**Pois bem, o cap 1 tá aí para vocês, espero que gostem e mandem reviews, ok?**

**Para quem quiser ler minha outra fic, "Love Show", o link está no meu perfil. **

**Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	2. Capítulo 1  Recomeçando em Forks

**N/A: Olá!**

**1º capítulo para vcs, mostrando um pouco dos personagens. Acho que não vão gostar muito do Edward no começo, mas isso vai mudar com o tempo.**

**Boa leitura, até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Recomeçando em Forks<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Simplesmente eu não acredito que estou me mudando para Forks. Tipo: largar tudo em Seattle, meus amigos, a escola… para vir morar nessa cidade, que é um ponto desconhecido e congelado no mapa… Eu mereço! Isso porque minha mãe, Esme, resolveu aceitar uma proposta de emprego para ser administradora numa empresa de computadores, a maior da cidade. Aliás, deve ser aquilo que sustenta aquele fim de mundo. Já meu pai, Carlisle, aproveitando que queria fugir de toda a agitação dos grandes centros, apoiou minha mãe e conseguiu transferência para um hospital local. E quem arca com todas as conseqüências? Nós, os filhos, que não tem direito de opinar!

- Melhora essa cara, Edward. Não vai ser tão ruim quanto você pensa. – disse o meu pai, enquanto dirigia até a nossa nova casa.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou preocupada com uma coisa. – disse Alice, minha irmã caçula – Como estamos indo para uma cidade que não tem um shopping?

A Alice tem 16 anos. Acho que ela não vai gostar de morar em Forks, já que a cidade não tem um shopping sequer.

- Calma calma. – disse minha mãe – Em Port Angeles, a cidade vizinha, tem shopping e quantas lojas você quiser. – Alice se animou no banco de trás – Mas temos que arrumar tudo na casa primeiro. Não se esqueçam que as aulas já começam na segunda.

- Ah, pensei que a gente fosse tirar umas férias da escola… – reclamou Emmett, meu irmão.

Eu e ele somos gêmeos, com 17 anos. Bom, gêmeos só no jeito de nascer, porque somos totalmente diferentes. Ele é grande, bem alto e tem o cabelo preto. Já eu sou um pouco mais baixo e não tão forte quanto ele – meus músculos são mais modestos – e tenho o cabelo num tom de cobre. A única coisa comum entre nós dois é a cor dos olhos: dourada, assim como todo o resto da nossa família.

- Aqui. Estamos chegando. – disse meu pai, ao entrar por uma trilha, se não me engano, um pouco distante do centro.

- Nós vamos morar dentro da floresta? – foi minha vez de reclamar.

- Ai, Edward! Quanto pessimismo! – disse minha irmã.

Não dei assunto pra ela e continuei de cara fechada. Depois de alguns minutos pela floresta, meu pai estacionou em frente a uma casa de três andares. É, até que era bonita.

Nós descemos do carro e logo pude sentir o clima úmido e frio bater na minha cara. Acho que aqui não faz sol nunca.

- Nossa, mãe… Que casa linda! – Alice se mostrou empolgada.

- Gostou, minha filha? – ela sorriu – Meu pai e eu achamos que seria um bom espaço para vocês.

- Mas tinha que ser no meio do mato? – falei, tirando minhas bagagens do porta-malas.

- Não estamos no meio do mato, Edward. – minha mãe explicou – Forks é toda cercada por uma floresta. Existe até uma reserva indígena aqui perto.

- Tanto faz… – dei de ombros e fui em direção à porta da frente.

Reserva indígena… Agora só falta-me topar de frente com um cara pintada.

- Eu fico com o quarto maior! – Emmett veio correndo e subiu as escadas na minha frente.

Subi logo em seguida e fiquei com o quarto ao lado do dele, pois não havia muitas janelas. Imagino o vento que deve fazer aqui. Eu que não quero congelar a noite. Joguei minhas malas num canto qualquer e me deitei na cama, que era o único móvel. O caminhão com nossa mudança deve chegar a tarde. Até lá, não há nada pra fazer. Sem televisão, computador, videogame… Espero que meu irmão tenha trazido a bola de basquete.

- Aí, Emmett! – saí no corredor – Você trouxe a bola?

- Yeah. Tá no carro. – ele respondeu e nós descemos para buscá-la.

Eu e Emmett jogamos basquete desde pequenos. E, modéstia a parte, não há ninguém melhor que a gente. Nós jogávamos no time principal de nossa escola lá em Seattle e ganhamos todos os campeonatos que participamos. Mas a melhor parte são as mulheres. Elas parecem que são atraídas por atletas, então ficava fácil pegar. Sem contar que nenhuma resiste ao meu charme. Mal posso esperar para conhecer as garotas daqui.

Passamos todo o fim de semana arrumando nossas coisas na casa nova. Não vai dar nem pra descansar, pois a aula já começa amanhã. Deve ser foda entrar no meio do semestre; todo mundo fica sabendo quem você é. Ah, mas como eu gosto de atenção, não me importo!

Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho quando ouvi uma movimentação lá fora. Olhei pela janela e vi outro caminhão chegando. Desci e fui para frente da garagem; era o jipe do Emmett e o Porsche da Alice que tinham chegado.

- Ah, finalmente o meu carrinho chegou. – meu irmão disse, enquanto meu pai assinava os papéis da transportadora.

Carrinho era pouco. Era um jipe vermelho enorme; ainda bem que nossa garagem é grande.

- Ainda bem que meu bebê veio sem nenhum arranhão. – Alice alisou seu Porsche antes de entrar nele.

Aff, nunca vi tanto carinho por um monte de metal e ferro. Também, devo estar é com inveja por não ter um.

- Pelo jeito, vou continuar indo de carona pra escola. – eu falei, enquanto meus irmãos estacionavam seus carros dentro da garagem.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Edward. – meu pai respondeu após agradecer os funcionários da transportadora.

- É, devo ser o único nesse cubículo de cidade que não tem um carro. – reclamei.

- Edward, não insista. Terá um carro assim que nos mostrar que tem responsabilidade. – meu pai disse sério – Quase se matou ano passado. Não pensa na sua mãe e na sua irmã?

Mas que droga, odiava falar disso! Meu pai jogava isso na minha cara toda vez que tínhamos esse assunto. Ano passado, eu sofri um acidente com meu Volvo, que envolveu mais outros três carros. Não me lembro direito o que aconteceu, afinal, eu estava bêbado. Só lembro de acordar uma semana depois no hospital. Desde então, meu pai enche meu saco todo o dia, falando que eu quase matei a família de preocupação e outras baboseiras… Ah, eu sei que errei, mas já aprendi a lição. Não é justo me deixarem sem um carro.

- Qual é, pai. Já se passou muito tempo. Eu já mereço um carro. – continuei insistindo.

- Não merece, não. – sua voz era firme – Seu comportamento não mudou em nada, continua um irresponsável sem compromisso com as obrigações.

- Que inferno! – xinguei, caminhando de volta para a casa.

- Só estou me preocupando com você, Edward. – ainda escutei meu pai.

Preocupando é o caralho! Está é arranjando desculpa pra arruinar com minha vida. Droga! Fui pro meu quarto e nem desci pro jantar. Não queria pedir desculpas pra ninguém, muito menos escutar sermão do meu pai.

Começou a chover forte e eu logo peguei no sono, já imaginando o que me esperaria na escola amanhã.

**BELLA'S POV**

Domingo, dez e quinze da noite. Estou me preparando para dormir, depois de mais um dia. Pode parecer normal para você, mas pra mim isso tem muitos significados. Um deles é que estou no último ano do colégio. Por um tempo achei que eu não conseguiria chegar até o 3º ano, mas eu cheguei, então posso contar como mais um objetivo alcançado. É assim que eu faço, traço objetivos. Não com o prazo tão distante, é lógico; não gosto de falsas esperanças. Já tenho outros em mente, como o aniversário do meu irmão Jasper, o da Rose, Natal e, quem sabe, o Ano Novo.

Tudo por causa da minha condição de saúde. Não sou saudável, longe disso. Eu tenho leucemia mielóide aguda, desde os cinco anos. Foi assim que minha mãe morreu. Ela tinha 32 anos. Chances de cura? Uma em cem mil. E olha que estamos nos EUA. Isso porque esse tipo é raro em crianças e jovens, e quase nunca se encontram doadores dentro da família.

No começo, até que reagi bem ao tratamento. Dos 5 aos 8 anos, passei a maior parte do tempo no hospital, recebendo a poliquimioterapia, que é uma associação de medicamentos. Os médicos garantiram cura total e minha mãe, apesar sofrendo do mesmo mal, teve esperança. A doença ficou adormecida durante um ano, mas acabou voltando mais forte quando completei nove anos. Meus pais ficaram desesperados e, sob orientação do médico, resolveram ter outro filho. Então nasceu Annie, minha irmã mais nova, mas ela não era compatível comigo, assim como o Jasper. Com isso, passei para o tratamento com quimioterapia e radioterapia, enquanto esperava por um doador de medula óssea. Meu cabelo se foi, minhas forças se foram e até minha mãe se foi.

Quando eu tinha 12 anos, minha mãe morreu. Foi horrível. Minha irmã não tinha nem dois anos e aquilo me abalou muito. Tanto que quase não resisti após uma sessão da quimioterapia. Imagine uma criança durante duas sessões mensais de quimio durante dois anos inteiros. Eu quase morri, então meu pai decidiu parar com as sessões por um tempo, pois elas estavam me matando mais rápido que a doença em si. Tivemos sorte, uma vez que meus sintomas adormeceram por três anos. Meu cabelo cresceu de novo e eu tentei viver uma vida normal, sempre com cuidados médicos.

No entanto, aos 15 anos, tive outra crise e fui parar no hospital. Os médicos insistiram para recomeçar o tratamento com a quimio, mas meu pai não aceitou. Meu corpo não tinha mais resistência para os coquetéis que usavam e isso podia reduzir ainda mais meus dias. Concordei em continuar apenas com os remédios e as transfusões de sangue, até que achassem um doador para mim.

Bom, aqui estou eu, ainda com os remédios e as transfusões, esperando pela pessoa que possa salvar minha vida. Não tem sido fácil, isso é fato. Nem para mim nem para minha família. Meus sintomas crescem com os meses: anemia, dor de cabeça, náuseas, cansaço, desmaios… Meus irmãos estão sempre comigo, me apoiando, e meu pai procura por um tratamento ou doador em todos os cantos do mundo. Eles têm esperança. E eu também tenho esperança, mas… Tudo é mais complicado pra quem vive isso na pele. É impossível não pensar em um final ruim, por mais que todos digam que vai ficar tudo bem. Às vezes não fica tudo bem. Eu sinto, a cada dia que passa, a cada mês… sinto meu ser se esvaindo aos poucos de mim, sendo sugado pela inevitável máquina chamada tempo. E não sei o que fazer quando meu tempo acabar.

Terminei de prender meu cabelo num rabo e minha irmã entrou correndo no quarto.

- Você ainda tá acordada, Annie? – falei com a pequena, que sorriu divertida pra mim.

- Vim pegar o meu beijo de boa noite. – ela disse.

Annie é a minha irmãzinha caçula mais linda, que eu amo demais. Ela tem 7 anos e é super agitada. Ela tem os cabelos claros e os olhos castanhos, assim como a minha mãe tinha. Mas graças a Deus ela é completamente saudável.

- Vem cá, então, pequena. – eu a levantei do chão, enquanto ela agarrou meu pescoço, e dei um beijo em sua bochecha – Agora quero o meu. – virei meu rosto pro lado e Annie deu uma bitoquinha na minha bochecha também.

- Ah, aí está você. – Jasper parou ofegante na porta do meu quarto – Corri atrás dela a casa toda.

O Jasper também é meu irmão, só que apenas um ano mais novo que eu. Ele é simplesmente maravilhoso; não existem palavras para descrever o quão importante o Jazz é para mim. Às vezes eu o até considero meu irmão mais velho. Ele é a pessoa mais centrada que já conheci, esforçado e determinado, e que nunca me deixa desanimar, sempre me dando forças, seja através de um sermão ou com uma descontração.

- O Jazz quer me pegar, Bella. – Annie desceu do meu colo e escondeu-se atrás do meu corpo – Eu não quero ir dormir.

- Nada disso. Já passou da hora de garotinhas como você irem dormir. – Jasper disse, entrando no quarto.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha! Já tenho 7 anos e 4 meses. – Annie retrucou e nós rimos.

- O que está acontecendo? Reunião de família? – meu pai parou no corredor e olhou para a gente, com um meio sorriso.

O nome dele é Charlie e definitivamente é o melhor pai do mundo. Sim, podem me achar clichê, eu não me importo. Depois que minha mãe faleceu, ele conseguiu dedicar a maior parte do seu tempo para a gente, mesmo com o trabalho. Sem contar que faz de tudo para que eu possa melhorar.

- Só vou dormir se o papai me contar uma história. – Annie foi até ele, que a pegou no colo.

- Tudo bem, sua danadinha. – ele beijou seus cabelos – Então vai lá escolher um livro com seu irmão que eu já vou, ok?

- Ok. – ela sorriu e saiu com o Jasper, depois de nos dar boa noite.

- Está tudo bem, filha? Sentindo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Não, eu estou bem, pai. – me enfiei debaixo das cobertas.

- Tomou todos os seus remédios? – sua preocupação era visível.

- Tomei. – respondi.

- Ok. Boa noite, então. – ele me deu um beijo na testa – Me chame se precisar de algo ou se estiver passando mal, tá bom?

- Aham. – falei, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

Meu pai sorriu e apagou as luzes antes de sair. O que eu disse era verdade, não estava sentindo nada por agora. Pelo menos isso significa que vou ter uma noite calma e reconfortante, assim posso acordar disposta para ir para a escola amanhã.

Espero que meu tempo dure o suficiente…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ei!**

**Gostaram? O cap não ficou muito grande, mas prometo melhorar no próximo.**

**O cap.2 está pronto, então... Mandem reviews ^^  
><strong>

**See ya…**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	3. Capítulo 2  Reencontro

**N/A: Oii!**

**Cap.2 aqui para vocês. Obrigada pelos reviews ^^  
><strong>

**Até lá embaixo.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Reencontro<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Segunda de manhã. Se isso já é horrível, imagine em Forks. Tava um frio desgraçado e não havia sinal de sol. Peguei meu casaco e fui esperar meus irmãos para irmos pra escola.

- Entendeu como se chega lá, Emmett? – minha mãe disse, provavelmente explicando o caminho da escola pro meu irmão.

- Pode ficar de boa, mãe. – ele disse, jogando sua mochila dentro do jipe.

- Qualquer coisa, é só perguntar pra um caipira que estiver na rua. – falei, enquanto entrava no jipe.

- Edward, querido, não fale assim das pessoas. – minha mãe disse com todo aquele seu jeito calmo e paciente – Não pode julga-las antecipadamente.

- Ah, tá bom. Foi mal. – dei de ombros.

- Mãezinha querida… – Alice veio saltitante até ela – Bom trabalho para você. Eu já vou indo.

As duas trocaram um abraço e Alice foi para seu carro.

- Ué, por que não vem com a gente, Alice? – meu irmão perguntou, ligando o jipe.

- Se chover, eu não quero me molhar, Emmett. – ela estava certa, pois não havia teto no carro do meu irmão – Já pensou minha roupa toda encharcada no nosso primeiro dia?

- Ai, tá bom. Quanto drama! – Emmett riu quando Alice pôs língua pra ele – Tchau, mãe. Até mais tarde.

- Tchau, meninos. E cuidado com o trânsito. – minha mãe se preocupava à toa. O que podia acontecer? Atropelarmos uma vaca?

Emmett arrancou com o carro e uns quinze minutos depois, estávamos na estrada principal que levava a escola. Não foi muito difícil achar o local. Parecia um desses complexos de casas iguais, construídas com aqueles tijolos avermelhados. Havia tantas árvores e arbustos ao redor que até ficava difícil ver o tamanho real do lugar. Nós entramos no estacionamento e meu irmão parou não muito longe. Alice estacionou do nosso lado e nós descemos.

- O lugar parece acolhedor, não acham? – Alice disse, animada.

Eu olhei pra ela, como quem não acreditasse no que ouviu.

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – ela revirou os olhos e saiu caminhando na frente.

Andamos pelo estacionamento e notei que os carros não eram grande coisa. Mas isso eu já esperava, pelo tamanho da cidade. Os únicos que se destacavam eram uma Mercedes preta e uma BMW vermelha, que estavam um ao lado do outro. Não sei, mas acho que podem ser dos filhos dos donos da empresa onde minha mãe está trabalhando.

Como eu esperava, as pessoas lançavam um olhar de curiosidade para nós enquanto passávamos. Acho que somos o assunto do dia. E é lógico que eu iria tirar proveito disso. Quando passei perto de um grupo de meninas, dei o meu sorriso cheio de charme em sua direção. Elas também sorriram e começaram a cochichar entre si. Hum, típica reação de qualquer garota que me vê.

- Gostou das caipiras? – Emmett sorriu, me cutucando com o cotovelo.

- Se ficar nessa moleza, vai ficar sem nenhuma. – também sorri; ele era um idiota mesmo.

- Vamos, meninos. A secretaria é ali. – Alice nos chamou, andando até um dos prédios cuja placa indicava o local.

Entramos em uma sala não muito grande, com o aquecedor ligado no máximo. Muito melhor que o frio que fazia lá de fora. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e óculos, sentada atrás de um balcão, nos atendeu. Ainda bem que Alice ficou de conversar com ela, pois eu estava sem paciência. Apenas me sentei em uma das cadeiras e esperei por longos 10 minutos – sim, eu marquei o tempo – até que a funcionária checasse nossa ficha e entregasse os nossos horários e um mapa da escola para minha irmã. Finalmente, depois de assinarmos nas fichas, nós saímos rumo as nossas aulas.

- Bom… – Alice disse, olhando seu horário – Eu tenho matemática no prédio 2.

Eu e Emmett checamos nossos horários também e vimos que tínhamos algumas aulas em comum, inclusive a primeira.

- Nós temos geografia no prédio 4. – falei e guardei meu papel no bolso.

- Eu já vou indo. – Alice olhou no mapa que lhe foi entregue – Precisam do mapa para achar os prédios?

- Mapas são para garotas, maninha. – Emmett sorriu, provocando Alice – Nós não precisamos disso.

- Ai, tanto faz. – Alice ajeitou sua mochila, ou como ela mesma diz, sua "bolsa para material escolar" – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Ela seguiu por entre os outros alunos e eu fui à procura do prédio 4 com meu irmão. Não podendo ser diferente, por onde passávamos as meninas cochichavam entre si, trocando risinhos e olhares. Acho que vai ser tudo fácil por aqui.

Depois de acharmos o prédio certo, seguimos pelos corredores até a sala indicada. Logo percebi que caminhava sozinho. Olhei para trás e vi meu irmão parado, que nem um bobão, no meio do corredor.

- Meu Deus, Emmett… O que você tá fazendo? – murmurei e fui até ele, sem paciência.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – disse ele, encarando uma menina loira que estava de costas para nós.

- Que foi? – perguntei sem entender.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

- Rose? – ele disse e a menina se virou, com uma expressão surpresa.

- Emmett? – ela falou e depois deu um sorriso – Ai, meu Deus! Emmett!

Os dois se abraçaram e eu fiquei comendo mosca. Que diabos tava acontecendo?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? Pensei que mais iria te ver! – ela disse.

- Eu me mudei e estou estudando aqui agora. – Emmett respondeu – E, caramba, você está bem mais bonita do que da última vez que te vi. – meu irmão era um sacana mesmo; não perdia tempo.

- Ah, obrigada. – a loira sorriu, jogando para trás algumas mechas de seus longos cabelos.

Então reparei que ela era mesmo muito bonita. Era alta, pernas longas cobertas por um jeans skinny, seios volumosos, sorriso com dentes perfeitos, olhos castanhos. Caramba, meu irmão tinha achado a perfeição em pessoa.

- Esse é meu irmão. – Emmett bateu em meus ombros e eu voltei a focalizar meus pensamentos – Edward, essa é Rosalie.

- Oi. – sorri e estendi minha mão para ela – Muito prazer.

- E pode me chamar de Rose. – ela me cumprimentou de volta – Lembro que o Emmett me falou de você. São gêmeos, certo?

- Isso mesmo. Pena que ele não saiu tão bonito quanto eu. – sorri outra vez.

- É o que você pensa. – Emmett me empurrou de lado e voltou a conversar com a garota – Então, Rose… Tem aula de quê agora?

- História. – ela respondeu.

- Ah, que pena. Nós temos geografia agora. – Emmett falou.

- Mas não se preocupe. A gente se encontra na hora do intervalo. – Rose falou bem decidida – Eu procuro por você.

- Ok. – meu irmão sorriu que nem um retardado quando a loira se aproximou para dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Até mais tarde. – ela disse pra ele e deu um aceno pra mim antes de ir embora.

- Tchau. – Emmett balbuciou e nós dois a olhamos desfilar pelo corredor até entrar em uma das salas.

- Ela é gostosa. – falei, por fim.

- Pois pode tirar os olhos. Eu a conheci primeiro. – meu irmão tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Ah, e ele ia me contar tudo sobre quando a conheceu.

**BELLA'S POV**

Por um milagre dos céus, não estava chovendo hoje, apesar do dia estar nublado. Isso é bom, pois a chuva aumentava minha melancolia. Devo confessar que Forks não é o cenário mais adequado para quem sofre de uma doença terminal.

Eu e Jasper fomos pra escola em meu carro, já que o dele estava na oficina. Bom, oficina no modo de dizer, pois Jacob era quem estava consertando. Ele mora na reserva de La Push, que fica ao lado de Forks, e fez questão de nos ajudar, para mostrar os seus dotes mecânicos. O Jake é uma graça, super brincalhão e acho que é por isso que ele é meu melhor amigo. Se eu estiver me sentindo bem essa semana, vou pra lá passar uma tarde com ele.

Entrei no estacionamento e aproveitei para estacionar ao lado da Rose, que saía de sua BMW vermelha.

- Olá, gente. – ela disse – Finalmente vou poder andar sem me preocupar de um pingo de chuva cair no meu sapato.

Essa é Rosalie Hale, minha prima, que prefere ver o mundo acabar a algo acontecer com seu visual.

- Relaxa, Rose. Ninguém vai reparar se cair uma gota de chuva em você. – meu irmão disse, colocando sua mochila nas costas.

- Jazz, meu querido… Eu sou o raio de sol dessa cidade. – ela ajeitou seus cabelos loiros – Não posso deixar nada acabar com meu brilho.

Nós rimos; Rose era mesmo obcecada quando se tratava de sua aparência. Quem não a conhece pode pensar que ela é chata e egoísta, mas minha prima é uma ótima pessoa.

- Ok, garotas. Queria ficar aqui conversando com vocês, mas tenho que ir. – meu irmão disse, já apressado – Essa semana começam os testes para a peça de teatro e eu preciso deixar tudo pronto. – Jasper gostava muito de atuar e fazia parte do grupo teatral da escola – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Eu e Rose nos despedimos dele e caminhamos em direção aos prédios.

- Ficou sabendo que teremos alunos novatos aqui hoje? – Rose falou.

- Ahm… É, eu ouvi algumas coisas a respeito. – aqui em Forks, não demorava muito para as notícias se espalharem – Acho que a escola atingirá um número recorde de alunos esse ano.

- Ah, com certeza. – ela riu e nós passamos perto do Mike, que saía de seu carro.

- Oi… Oi, meninas. – ela deu um sorrisinho nervoso – Bella.

- Oi, Mike. – tirando a minha família e parentes, Mike Newton é um dos poucos que sabe o que eu tenho. Muito porque a gente namorou por um tempo, até eu terminar com ele semana passada.

- E aí, Mike? Você anda sumido… – Rose foi logo abordando um assunto para não ficar aquele silêncio desagradável – Treinando muito com o time de basquete?

Ele era o capitão do time, o protótipo perfeito de um atleta com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Ahm… Sim, os treinos… – ele coçou a cabeça – Estamos tentando melhorar para o próximo jogo; é na semana que vem. Vocês vão?

- Provavelmente. – Rose logo disse.

- Eu… – olhei para os dois antes de desviar meu olhar para o chão – Vocês sabem que eu não sou muito fã de basquete.

- Ah, Bella. Ainda assim é uma distração nesse tédio de cidade. – Rose insistia quando o tópico era sair.

- Qualquer coisa, é só pedirem os ingressos. – Mike disse – Eu guardo pra vocês.

- Ok. – Rose falou – É melhor irmos pra aula agora.

- Yeah… – concordei – A gente se vê depois, Mike.

- Até depois. – ele sorriu – Mas…tá tudo bem, Bella? Assim, tudo bem…com você? – ele perguntou hesitante, antes de nos afastarmos.

- Ahm… Está sim. Eu…estou me sentindo bem hoje. – respondi, tentando ser o mais otimista possível.

- Que bom. – ele disse – Se precisar de alguma coisa… Eu estou por aí… – Mike enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Obrigada. – sorri e acenei pra ele.

- Ainda não acredito que terminou com ele, Bella. – Rose falou assim que nos distanciamos dele – O Mike é meio bobão, mas é um fofo.

- Eu sei. Ele é gentil e carinhoso, mas… Eu gosto dele como um amigo e é só isso. Aliás, não quero que ele se apegue muito para depois… – suspirei, sem terminar a fala.

- Ah, entendo seu lado. – Rose deu um sorriso sincero – Deve ser difícil ter ainda que lidar com garotos quando se tem muita coisa na cabeça.

- Nem me fale. – passei a mão nos cabelos.

- Mas…não rolou nada entre vocês? Tipo… – Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma cara de safada.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! – exclamei, com a voz baixa – O Mike já é grudento. Se a gente tivesse transado, ele iria ficar no meu pé pelo resto da minha possível curta vida.

Rose soltou uma risada.

- Ai, Bella, eu adoro esse seu senso de humor. – nós duas rimos e eu parei em frente ao prédio 3.

- Ok, está muito cedo para falar de sexo e morte. – eu disse, ainda com a voz baixa – Até mais tarde. – me despedi da Rose, já que ela ia para o prédio 4.

- Até depois, srta. Humor Negro. – Rose riu mais uma vez e continuou andando.

Ai, não sei como consigo rir desse assunto.

**EDWARD'S POV**

A aula de geografia foi um tédio. Lógico, como qualquer outra aula. Pelo menos eu conheci uma garota durante a troca de salas. Aliás, conheci não, pois ela praticamente se atirou sobre mim, se apresentando. É, não posso culpa-la, é o que todas fazem. O nome dela era Jessica Stanley e até que era bonitinha. Logo se ofereceu para me apresentar o lugar, as pessoas, a cidade… Hum, acho que vou usar essa disponibilidade dela pra outra coisa, se é que me entendem. Tudo ficou ainda mais fácil quando eu disse que iria participar do time de basquete. A garota faltou babar em cima de mim; acho que todas têm um fetiche por atletas. Eu disse que esse esporte me rendia vários benefícios…

Depois da segunda aula, me despedi da Jessica – que ia pra outro prédio – e saí pelo corredor rumo a última aula antes do intervalo. Eu estava na outra ala da escola, que dava para o jardim da parte de trás. Mais na frente, vi uma porta maior, dessas duplas. Acho que estava escrito auditório na placa em cima. Um garoto magro e não muito alto, de cabelo castanho claro, estava saindo do lugar, carregando um monte de papel. Aposto que é do grupo de teatro. E aposto que é viado também, pra ficar mexendo com peças românticas e dramáticas…

Como eu não perco nenhuma oportunidade de sacanear, continuei andando pelo corredor, mas agora na direção do infeliz. Assim que ele fechou a porta e se virou, eu dei um encontrão nele, fazendo ele cair e os papéis se esparramarem pelo chão.

- Ei, seu idiota! – ele reclamou.

- Cala a boca, maricas. E olha para onde anda! – o larguei lá no chão e virei a esquerda, indo para minha sala.

**JASPER'S POV**

- Ei, seu idiota! – reclamei, quando um cara me deu um empurrão e eu caí, junto com meus papéis.

- Cala a boca, maricas. E olha para onde anda! – ele virou no corredor, com o todo aquele ar de superioridade.

Quem ele pensa que é? Ainda mais por me chamar de maricas. Eu odeio isso! Odeio quando pensam que sou gay só porque faço teatro. Que inferno…

Fiquei de joelhos e comecei a recolher os papéis que estavam espalhados. Foi aí que chegou uma menina correndo e se abaixou perto de mim.

- Ai, me desculpa! Eu vi o que aconteceu. Peço perdão pelo meu irmão, ele é um grosso mesmo. – ela olhou na direção em que o cara foi.

Ela era meio baixinha, tinha o cabelo curto e repicado nas pontas, os olhos dourados e usava uma roupa toda delicada.

- Tá tudo bem, não foi nada. – eu disse.

- Não, eu peço desculpas de novo. Deixe-me te ajudar. – ela passou a recolher os papéis e eu fiz o mesmo – O Edward é um idiota, não liga pra ele. Pensa que é o dono do mundo; não sei o que fez com a educação que nossa mãe nos deu.

A gente se levantou, depois de ter recolhido tudo.

- Obrigada. – agradeci a ela – E acho que ele também não dá valor a irmã que tem. – eu sorri e ela ficou um pouco vermelha.

- Ahm… Eu…eu sou Alice, por sinal. – ela estendeu a mão.

- Jasper. – eu apertei a mão dela, que me entregou os papéis depois.

- Você faz teatro? – ela perguntou, lendo o que estava escrito numa das folhas – Romeu e Julieta! Nossa, eu adora essa peça.

- Sério? – sorri, vendo que ela se interessava – Os testes começam essa semana. Você podia aparecer…

- Ah, eu adoraria. Eu também fazia parte do grupo de teatro lá da minha escola em Seattle. – ela disse animada – Vai ser bom para eu me enturmar aqui.

- Então você é um dos alunos novos que chegariam hoje, não é? Todo mundo está comentando.

- Sim. – Alice sorriu outra vez – Eu e meus dois irmãos. Nossa família se mudou no fim de semana.

Nesse momento, o sinal tocou, indicando que a próxima aula já iria começar.

- Droga, o sinal. – reclamei – Queria ficar aqui conversando mais com você.

- Eu também. – Alice disse com total sinceridade – Mas você é do 2º ano? – eu assenti diante de sua pergunta – Então a gente pode se encontrar em uma das aulas.

- É, talvez a gente se encontre. – sorri, baixando o olhar, meio envergonhado.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer, Jasper. – ela falou, seguindo pelo corredor, com aquele sorriso doce e meigo nos lábios.

- Também foi um prazer…Alice. – repeti com prazer o seu nome, pedindo para que nos encontrássemos logo.

**BELLA'S POV**

Eu já estava na terceira aula, assistindo a um excelente documentário que nosso professor de história passava sobre a Guerra Fria. Assim, excelente para mim, pelo menos, pois metade da sala estava cochilando. Ai, não sei o que esse povo tem na cabeça para não prestar atenção… Ou talvez eu seja mesmo uma nerd sem cura…

O sinal tocou e antes que o professor acendesse a luz, todos já estavam de pé, prontos para sair o mais rápido possível dali. Esperei o tumulto se dissipar para sair pela porta. Rose me esperava do lado de fora da sala e foi logo me puxando a caminho do refeitório.

- Você não vai acreditar quem eu encontrei. – ela sussurrou num misto de alegria.

- Meu Deus, Rose! Ainda está com todo esse fogo? – falei, surpresa pelo seu ânimo.

- Você estaria assim também se tivesse encontrado o cara mais lindo da face da Terra aqui na escola. – ela certamente exagerou "só" um pouquinho.

- Então me explique o que o Brad Pitt está fazendo aqui. – eu ri, já que Rose amava esse ator.

- Ok, talvez ele seja o segundo cara mais bonito, mas isso não importa. – nós duas rimos – Lembra daquele garoto que eu te contei que conheci num acampamento ano passado?

- Qual deles? – eu ri mais uma vez – Porque depois de tudo o que você me contou, eu nunca mais durmo na sua barraca. – lógico que minha prima não ia acampar por causa do seu amor pela natureza.

- Isabella! – Rose quase teve um treco – Desse jeito vou ter que chamar o Mike pra te acalmar… – ela riu, dando o troco.

- Nem ouse em fazer isso! – foi minha vez de pirar – O que eu menos quero agora é ficar escutando as lamentações do Mike. – ela riu mais ainda – Vai, continua o que você tava contando. Como era o nome do garoto que você encontrou mesmo?

- Pois é… – Rose se recuperou – O nome dele é Emmett. E para minha sorte e total felicidade… – seus olhos chegaram a brilhar nesse momento – …ele está estudando aqui!

- Mentira! E você achando que nunca mais iria vê-lo. – se ela realmente sentia saudades dele, era porque a coisa foi boa.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? – a gente chegou perto do refeitório – Ai, eu vou chamar ele para sentar com a gente, o que você acha? Só não vale tomar ele de mim, Bella. Você já tem o Mike.

- Rose! Dá pra parar de falar naquela criatura? Ele vai acabar aparecendo desse jeito. – reclamei e ela entrou pela porta rindo.

- Ai, você é hilária, Bella. Vem. – ela falou, se divertindo com minha paranóia.

O refeitório já estava cheio de alunos e logo o Jasper veio até a gente.

- E aí, você tá vendo ele? – Rose perguntou pra mim.

- Nem conheço o cara, como vou saber quem ele é? – ok, às vezes a Rose prova que é loira mesmo.

- Ah é, despista. – nós rimos.

- Estão procurando quem? – disse meu irmão.

- O príncipe da Rose. – respondi e ela me cutucou – Quer dizer…

- Estou procurando o Mike pra Bella. Ela tá pensando numa reconciliação. – Rose deu uma piscada pra mim.

- Vamos sair daqui, Jasper. Ela tá atacada hoje. – fui pra fila do refeitório para pegar algo para comer.

- Ei, guardem um lugar pra mim na mesa. – gritou a Rose – Na verdade, guardem dois. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Qual o motivo de tanta alegria? – perguntou meu irmão.

- Ela encontrou o cara do acampamento.

- Ah, o cara do acampamento… Ótima explicação, Bella. – ele sorriu, já que não tinha idéia do que eu estava falando.

- Deixa pra lá. – eu disse, colocando uma maçã e um suco na minha bandeja.

- Nossa, Bella! Você ganhou mais 5 minutos de vida com essa super refeição. – ele disse, sarcástico.

- Nossa, Jasper! Sabia que você é super engraçado? – retribuí com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Toma. Vai comer isso também. – ele me entregou um sanduíche natural.

Jasper riu da minha cara de insatisfação e foi para a mesa. Ai, eu sofro. Sentei-me ao lado dele e uns minutos depois, Rose chegou acompanhada de um cara alto, forte, de cabelo preto, que tinha um sorriso maroto na boca.

- Oi, gente. – eles se sentaram – Esse é o Emmett. Emmett, esses são Bella e Jasper, meus primos. – ela nos apresentou.

- Oi. – eu e Jasper falamos em uníssono.

- Hum, então vocês são íntimos da minha princesa aqui, é? – Emmett disse e deu um beijo na bochecha da Rose, que apenas sorriu.

- Bom… Não tão íntimos quanto você, eu acho… – Jasper brincou e nós rimos.

Logo Rose começou a contar como eles dois se conheceram – sem os detalhes, é claro – e Emmett se mostrou um cara muito legal e divertido. Acho que finalmente minha prima achou o que queria.

**ALICE'S POV**

Eu estava a caminho do refeitório e não parava de pensar no garoto que conheci mais cedo: Jasper. E não parava de pensar também no idiota do meu irmão, que teve a ignorância de empurrar covardemente o Jasper daquele jeito. Ah, ele vai se ver comigo!

Logo avistei meus dois irmãos conversando perto da fila para pegar o lanche. Fui direto até o Edward e dei um tapa no seu braço.

- Por que você não age como uma pessoa normal, hein? – falei pra ele.

- Ei, calma aí, maninha! – ele esfregou o local do tapa – Vai me agredir aqui na frente de todo mundo? – Edward sorriu sarcástico.

Apenas bufei de raiva e cruzei os braços.

- Que foi, pequena? Por que você está tão estressada assim no primeiro dia? – Emmett tentou entender o motivo.

- Porque esse seu irmão gêmeo aí mal chegou na escola e já acha que é o gostosão do pedaço! – bati o pé, ainda nervosa.

- Ih, Alice, vê se não enche. – Edward me deu as costas e seguiu na fila, pegando uma latinha de refrigerante.

- Gente, vamos parar de brigar. O dia está tão lindo hoje. – Emmett falou, com um sorriso bobo na cara enquanto percorria o refeitório com os olhos.

Hum, desde quando Emmett era um apaziguador de brigas? Desviei minha atenção do Edward e me voltei para ele.

- Que cara é essa, Emm? Tá procurando por alguém? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Não… Não é nada não… – ele claramente mentiu, pois continuava olhando por toda a extensão do refeitório.

- O Emmett aqui tá ficando mais bobo do que já é. – Edward riu, entregando uma lata de Coca para o Emm, e um sanduíche natural e suco para mim – Para a minha irmãzinha querida.

- Obrigada. – peguei a bandeja com o lanche, ainda ressentida com ele – Não pense que isso vai me comprar, Edward.

Ele apenas piscou pra mim e seguiu para uma mesa vazia. Nós nos sentamos e menos de um minuto depois, Emmett se levantou, olhando fixamente para alguém.

- Tchau para vocês. Eu estou indo até a minha loira. – ele falou e foi em direção a tal garota, que acenava para ele.

- Quem é aquela? – fiquei curiosa outra vez.

- Uma garota que o Emmett encontrou aqui. Disse que já a conhecia antes. – Edward respondeu sem muita animação.

- Me diz que garota o Emmett já não conheceu antes? – retruquei, frustrada pelos poucos detalhes.

Edward deu de ombros e bebeu do seu refrigerante. Voltei a olhar pro Emmett; ele foi se sentar em uma mesa do outro lado com a loira, onde já estavam sentadas duas pessoas: uma garota e um garoto que… OMG! O garoto era o Jasper.

- Ai, é o Jasper. – suprimi um gritinho de alegria, o que chamou a atenção do Edward.

- Jasper? – ele olhou para a mesa também e um sorriso maldoso surgiu em sua boca – Então vocês já ficaram amiguinhos? O que foi? Ele quebrou a unha quando o derrubei e precisou de você? – Edward deu uma risada depois de sua fala debochada.

- Meu Deus, Edward! – eu não entendia o meu irmão – Você deveria pedir desculpas pra ele, isso sim!

- Alice, sabe quando eu vou pedir desculpas? – ele não me esperou responder – Nunca! – novamente sua risada tomou conta da mesa.

- Ok. – peguei minha bandeja e me levantei – Quero ver você rir quando eu contar tudo pro papai.

- "Quando eu contar tudo pro papai." – ele fez uma imitação horrível da minha voz, mas eu não liguei.

Continuei andando rumo a mesa que o Jasper estava. Tenho certeza que estarei em melhor companhia lá.

E foi o que aconteceu. Jasper me recebeu com aquele seu sorrisinho fofo, todo simpático. Ele era simplesmente um doce de pessoa; me apresentou a sua irmã Bella, que já estava no último ano. Os dois eram bem parecidos, tinham os olhos castanhos, a pele branquinha, mas o cabelo de Jasper era um pouco mais claro que o castanho da Bella. E eram muito educados também. Emmett me apresentou a "sua loira", que se chamava Rosalie e estava no terceiro ano igualmente. Não acredito que os dois se conheciam de outra época, só pode ser o destino do amor.

Para aumentar as coincidências, eu e Emmett descobrimos que a empresa onde nossa mãe irá trabalhar como gerente pertence ao pai do Jasper e da Bella. Isso não é o máximo? Agora nossas famílias também estão interligadas. Eu não pude ficar mais feliz, pois tudo o que me aproximasse do Jasper seria bom. Espero que a implicância do Edward com ele não atrapalhe as coisas.

**BELLA'S POV**

- Eu não te disse que ele era perfeito? – Rose falava animada sobre o Emmett.

- Yeah. – eu ri diante do seu estado de espírito – Ele parece ser muito engraçado.

Caminhávamos para fora do prédio 4, depois da nossa última aula do dia.

- Engraçado e gostoso, Bella. Não se esqueça desse super detalhe. – ela disse antes de rir comigo.

- Então… Você vai se encontrar com ele hoje? – perguntei.

- Na verdade… – Rose fez aquela cara de quem está aprontando – Vou encontra-lo agora. Ele vai fazer os testes para entrar no time de basquete daqui a meia hora e enquanto isso… Nós vamos colocar o papo em dia.

- Ah, sim… Sei que papo vocês vão colocar em dia. – nós rimos de novo; como se alguém conseguisse conversar durante um beijo.

- Ok, tenho que ir. – ela me deu um abraço – Mais tarde eu passo lá na sua casa e não hesite em me ligar se algo estiver errado, ouviu?

- Está bem. – respondi e me despedi dela – Até mais.

Rose foi se encontrar com o Emmett e eu fui em direção ao estacionamento. Eu não vi o meu irmão por aí, mas vou espera-lo no carro. Estou cansada, parece que corri meia maratona essa manhã. Malditos remédios que me deixam com sono. O que eu mais quero é chegar em casa, me enfiar debaixo de um edredom e ficar sem fazer nada. Poxa, eu mereço isso, não?

Avistei meu carro, que estava próximo a um lance de escadas que levava para o prédio 1, e logo vi algo que não me agradou muito. Um garoto estava sentado em cima do capô da minha Mercedes, enquanto conversava com uns outros três meninos, que pela jaqueta esportiva julguei serem do time de basquete. Sim, sentado em cima do capô da minha Mercedes! Dá pra acreditar? Não que eu me importe com o carro, estou pouco me lixando para esse detalhe, mas isso é uma falta de educação.

Apressei meu passo e cheguei até meu carro, ficando atrás do sujeito que acha que está na sua casa.

- Com licença… – eu disse – Você está sentado em cima do meu carro.

Ele parou de conversar com os outros meninos e se virou pra mim.

O garoto parecia ser alto, usava um casaco cinza por cima de uma camisa azul escura e jeans preto. Seu queixo e maxilar tinham as linhas bem definidas e seu cabelo era de um tom de cobre, com os fios meticulosamente desalinhados. Não me lembro de tê-lo visto por aqui antes, mas seus olhos dourados me lembraram o Emmett e a Alice, então acho que ele é irmão dos dois.

- Relaxa aí, gata. – ele sorriu torto e piscou para mim – Só estou conversando com os meus amigos.

Gata? Ok, odeio apelidos carinhosos vindos de um estranho. Ainda mais um estranho que está sentado em cima da porcaria do meu carro!

- Bom, você consegue fazer isso em pé, não acha? – falei, para ver se ele se tocava.

Ele riu e olhou rapidamente para os garotos do time de basquete, que assistiam a tudo com um ar divertido. Notei que o otário do Tyler estava lá também. Ai, e eu pensei que meu dia estava sendo bom…

- Já sei. – ele começou a dizer – Eu saio daqui se você me der o seu número, aí nós podemos marcar um encontro depois. Fechado?

Foi a minha vez de rir. Esse cara não pode estar falando sério; é muita cara-de-pau mesmo!

Notei que meu irmão chegou para podermos ir embora e o garoto deu um sorriso debochado.

- Ah, me desculpe. – ele se levantou, fazendo uma falsa cara de culpado – Não sabia que estava acompanhada por uma dama.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, seguido pelos outros meninos do time. Espera, eu tinha ouvido direito o que ele tinha falado?

- Como é que é? – me aproximei dele.

- Bella, deixa pra lá. Vamos embora. – Jasper insistiu, abrindo a porta do carro.

- A sua irmãzinha tá chamando. Vai deixa-la esperando? – o garoto falou comigo, ainda rindo.

- Escuta aqui, seu imbecil… – eu ia falar umas poucas e boas para aquele ser estúpido na minha frente, mas Jasper segurou meu braço.

- Bella, vem. Sabe que não pode ficar nervosa. – meu irmão pediu, falando baixo perto de mim.

Ele estava certo, eu precisava me acalmar. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar meus nervos.

- Idiota. – eu disse, ainda olhando para ele, e entrei em meu carro, seguida pelo Jasper.

Arranquei para fora do estacionamento, tendo que desviar de um ou dois alunos que estavam na minha frente, e logo cheguei a rodovia. Meu irmão ficou calado, olhando pela janela, como se evitasse o assunto. Mas eu queria uma explicação.

- O que foi aquilo, Jasper? Quem é aquele idiota? – queria saber por que ele não me deixou tirar satisfação com aquele cara.

- Não é nada, Bella. Deixa pra lá. – ele disse, sem olhar pra mim.

Eu alternava minha atenção entre a estrada e a expressão do meu irmão.

- Como assim? Não pode deixar aquele cara falar aquelas coisas de você! – eu ainda estava indignada e Jasper continuou em silêncio – Ele é irmão da Alice e do Emmett, é?

Jasper fez que sim com a cabeça e eu imaginei como uma pessoa que tem irmãos tão simpáticos e adoráveis pode ser um completo babaca. Vendo que eu não cessaria com os questionamentos, meu irmão se virou pra mim:

- Olha, Bella. Alice já me disse que o Edward é um idiota e que não vale a pena discutir com ele. Só esquece o cara, tá bom? – Jasper falou, encerrando o assunto.

Não tive opção à não ser assentir e voltar a me concentrar na estrada. Hum, Edward… Esse nome já está me dando dor de cabeça.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey!**

**Espero que tenham gostado; mandem reviews e digam o que estão achando.**

**Próximo cap. já está pronto e postarei no final de semana ^^  
><strong>

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	4. Capítulo 3  Sol Particular

**N/A: E aí?**

**Aqui está o cap. 3 pra vocês, com a aparição do Jacob e mais intriga entre a Bella e o Ed. Espero que gostem.**

**E obrigada àqueles que têm acompanhado a fic e mandado os poucos, mas agradáveis reviews ^^**

**Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Sol Particular<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Cara, se tem uma coisa chata nesse mundo é ter uma irmã mais nova. Principalmente se ela for baixinha, irritante e dedo-duro como a minha. Ontem durante o jantar, Alice teve o atrevimento de contar para os nossos pais sobre o meu mau comportamento logo no nosso primeiro dia na escola. Ah, por favor! O que eu fiz de errado? Ainda tive que ficar escutando os sermões do meu pai sobre boas atitudes, educação e blá blá blá. Dá um tempo, quem se importa com isso?

O que eu mais quero é curtir, afinal, tenho 17 anos, sou lindo, sarado e rico. A única coisa que me falta é um carro. Hoje tive que vim de novo com o Emmett. E ainda tive que escutar meu irmão falando sem parar sobre a loira que ele reencontrou aqui, a tal de Rosalie. Ele era um idiota mesmo… Mal chegamos à cidade e ele já tá com uma coleira grudada no pescoço por causa dessa garota. Tudo bem que ela era a maior gostosa, mas ainda assim… O mar tá cheio de peixes, se é que me entendem, e eu pretendo pescar o máximo que puder; não sou cara de uma só mulher.

- Vou procurar a Rose. Até depois. – disse meu irmão assim que parou o carro no estacionamento da escola

- Ok. – foi só o que eu falei enquanto ele pegava sua mochila e seguia para um dos prédios – Vê se não morre sufocado pela coleira.

- Vá à merda, Edward. – ainda escutei ele dizer.

Eu ri e coloquei minha mochila nos ombros. Vi minha irmã estacionar seu carro não muito longe da gente e seguir também para dentro da escola. Ela estava empolgada com uma peça de teatro que ia ter. Não preciso nem dizer como isso é chato, não é? Suspirei de tédio e peguei o papel com meus horários. Eu teria biologia na primeira aula. É, acho que continuarei entediado por mais algum tempo.

Fui então para o prédio 2 e no caminho encontrei com o Tyler. A gente tinha se conhecido ontem quando eu e o Emmett estávamos fazendo o teste para entrar no time de basquete.

- Fala aí, Ed! – ele bateu no meu ombro. – Pronto para o primeiro treino hoje à tarde?

- Com certeza. – eu sorri – Você vai ver. O campeonato estadual é nosso.

- É bom mesmo, porque… Cara, nós não passamos da primeira fase ano passado. – ele coçou a cabeça – O treinador Clapp quase nos comeu vivos.

- Relaxa. Eu e meu irmão somos os reforços que vocês precisavam. – nós rimos enquanto andávamos até a escola.

Por pura coincidência, passamos ao lado da Mercedes em que eu estava sentado ontem.

Isso me lembrou como aquela garota ficou irritada comigo. Pra piorar, parecia que ela era irmã daquele idiota que eu tinha pirraçado antes, que agora virou amiguinho da Alice. Ri por dentro, vendo como eram todos uns fracassados.

- Isso é que é máquina, não é? – Tyler falou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Ele também olhava para o carro, com uma expressão de admiração.

- É… – eu disse, voltando a olhar para frente – A tal garota… Bella… – tentei me lembrar do nome.

- Bella Swan. – ele completou pra mim – O carro é dela mesmo. Também, o pai dela praticamente é dono dessa cidade.

- É, eu ouvi falar… – principalmente porque minha mãe estava trabalhando pra ele.

- Pensei que vocês iam sair no tapa ontem. – ele deu uma risada e eu apenas balancei a cabeça, sorrindo também – Começou bem pra um novato.

- Hum… Ela que foi embora, senão eu não dava dois segundos pra ela ficar sobre meus pés. – eu que não tive a chance.

- Sei não, cara. Ela pode até ser bonita, mas é tão complicada que nem vale a pena. – Tyler disse – Do nada, ela terminou com o Mike uma semana aí atrás. Ele tá chupando o dedo até hoje. – eu me lembrei desse tal de Mike, ele era o capitão do time de basquete.

Estranho. Ela não parecia ser do tipo de garota que namora alguém do time.

- Bom, isso é um assunto pra mais tarde. – falei depois que o sinal para a primeira aula tocou – Tenho que ir para aula de biologia.

- Eu tenho matemática agora. – Tyler se despediu – A gente se vê mais tarde, cara.

- Até mais. – segui para a minha sala, para 50 minutos de puro tédio.

**BELLA'S POV**

O sinal para o início da primeira aula tinha acabado de tocar quando eu entrei no banheiro feminino. Um súbito mal estar tinha me atingido e eu precisava urgentemente me sentar. Entrei em uma das cabines e me sentei no vaso depois de fechar a porta. Coloquei minha mochila no chão de qualquer jeito e apoiei minha cabeça nas mãos, com os cotovelos nos joelhos. Minha visão ficou turva, como se eu fosse desmaiar. Então eu só fechei os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando me livrar de todos os pensamentos ruins que se passavam pela minha mente.

Meu corpo suava frio, provavelmente minha pressão tinha baixado. Era isso. Acontecia quando eu menos esperava. Devido a essa minha falta de apetite causada pelos remédios que tomo, eu não abasteço meu corpo o suficiente com os nutrientes que ele precisa. Droga… Eu tento, eu juro que tento me esforçar para comer, mas… simplesmente não consigo, não sei explicar o que é.

Respirei fundo mais algumas vezes, esperando o mal estar passar. Pelo menos eu não tinha sentido náuseas, pois isso era o pior. O enjôo me fazia sentir a doença na pele, era como se ele me lembrasse que eu não tinha muito tempo. Não é a toa que um dos remédios que eu tomo serve para evita-lo.

Abri os olhos, controlando minha respiração. Estava me sentindo melhor, acho que dava para assistir as aulas. O que eu menos queria era preocupar meu irmão, dizendo que precisava ir embora, porque sabia que ele voltaria pra casa comigo, do jeito cuidadoso que ele é. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e senti a minha velha companheira dor de cabeça chegar. _Ótimo, só para completar o pacote_, pensei comigo mesma.

Saí da cabine e coloquei minha mochila em cima da pia para procurar um comprimido para dor. Céus, ela mais parecia uma farmácia portátil; tinha remédio em tudo quanto é bolso. Achei o que procurava e peguei minha garrafinha de água para beber um gole. Respirei fundo outra vez, olhando meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava um pouco pálida, mas isso já tinha virado rotina, então ninguém ia reparar.

Sem querer me atrasar mais, voltei para os corredores e segui até minha sala. Ainda bem que seria aula de biologia agora, pois como eu não tinha parceiro, poderia ficar sozinha, sem ninguém para me perturbar até minha dor de cabeça passar. Avistei o Sr. Banner na porta da sala, conversando com alguns alunos, e tratei de entrar, já que ele era muito rigoroso com a questão de horário.

No entanto, toda a pressa para chegar ao meu lugar desapareceu quando olhei para a carteira ao lado da minha. _Ele_ estava.

Edward.

**EDWARD'S POV **

Eu já estava sentado na minha carteira, esperando o professor entrar e pensando se alguém ia reparar se eu tirasse um cochilo, quando uma pessoa na porta da sala me chamou a atenção.

Sim, era ela: Bella Swan. Nossos olhares se encontraram e vi que ela me reconheceu só pela sua expressão, que não foi nada amigável. Hum, pelo jeito ela continua nervosinha. Acho que a aula não vai ser o tédio que eu imaginava. Bella veio em minha direção, afinal, a carteira ao meu lado era a única vazia, e tratei de recebe-la da "melhor" forma possível.

- Ora, ora, ora… – sorri para ela – Olha só quem vai ser minha parceira de classe… Você é uma garota de sorte, sabia?

- Ah, eu duvido muito disso. – ela falou enquanto se sentava, sem paciência.

- Ok, vamos com calma. – vi que ela não estava de bom humor – Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo, não concorda? Meu nome é Edward Cullen e você é Bella, não é? – eu disse, mas a garota não me olhou – Talvez se pensar em me dar seu número dessa vez, a gente possa se conhecer melhor.

- Nossa, que tentador. – ela ironizou – É agora que eu pulo em seus braços ou pode ser mais tarde?

Bella me olhou séria dessa vez e eu ri, percebendo que ela sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. Espertinha… Se pensa que pode me enrolar fazendo esse jogo de difícil, está enganada.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – disse o professor entrando na sala, mas eu nem dei bola pra ele.

Meu olhar ainda estava focado no da Bella. Seus olhos eram de um chocolate profundo, que no momento expressava o quanto ela não gostava de mim, e isso me atraía ainda mais. Ele combinava perfeitamente com seu cabelo castanho, que caía em ondas sobre seus ombros, fazendo um contraste com sua pele branca. Estava um pouco pálida para o normal, ou talvez fosse porque ela estava sem maquiagem, diferente de todas as garotas que vi por aqui. E olha que estou reparando em todas. Ri com meus botões, pensando no que o Tyler tinha dito: bonita, mas complicada.

- Que tal bancarmos os cientistas hoje? – o professor voltou a falar e dessa vez Bella voltou seus olhos para ele.

A sala ainda estava com uns murmurinhos de conversa enquanto ele distribuía para cada mesa um microscópio e uma caixa com umas coisinhas dentro. Então aproveitei para voltar a falar com Bella.

- Na verdade… Você pode pular em meus braços quando quiser. – falei me aproximando de seu ouvido – Parece que está precisando mesmo relaxar… – provoquei e o resultado foi imediato, mas do jeito contrário que eu esperava.

- Você tem algum problema? – Bella se virou pra mim, me olhando com mais raiva ainda.

Ok, ela está sendo difícil demais. Talvez esteja de TPM…

- Vejo que já se entrosou com o Sr. Cullen, Bella. – o professor se aproximou de nossa mesa, vendo que conversávamos – Ficaria grato se o ajudasse a atualizar-se com a matéria em que estamos. – ele falou, entregando o material necessário para a atividade.

- Claro. – Bella sorriu levemente enquanto ele se afastava, mas sua cara voltou a ficar séria quando ela olhou para mim. Apenas dei meu melhor sorriso para ela, que revirou os olhos.

- Bom… – o professor falou para toda a sala – Quero que examinem e identifiquem as lâminas de células de ponta de raiz de cebola nas fases de mitose, por favor. A primeira dupla a terminar corretamente ganhará dois pontos extras. – sua animação não condizia com sua fala. Só dois pontos?

A turma pareceu pensar o mesmo que eu, pois começou a reclamar, mas logo o professor nos mandou começar. Bella pegou a primeira lâmina e a examinou no microscópio. Poucos segundos depois, ela escreveu a resposta na folha, parecendo convicta do que fazia. Eu fiquei lá, esparramado na carteira, esperando ela fazer o resto, quando Bella me olhou. O que será? Talvez ela tenha visto o quão gostoso eu sou e pretenda se jogar em meus braços agora.

- É sua vez. – ela disse; sua expressão ainda dura.

- De quê? – perguntei sem entender, uma vez que minha atenção estava na sua boca rosada e delineada. Eu não tinha reparado que seu lábio inferior era um pouquinho mais cheinho que o superior, o que o deixava extremamente convidativo para ser sugado e…

- De examinar a lâmina. – Bella chamou minha atenção de volta para a conversa, irritada por parecer falar o óbvio.

- Ah, claro… – me ajeitei na cadeira para olhar no microscópio, tirando os pensamentos impróprios da cabeça.

Troquei a lâmina e olhei ajustando o zoom, como se eu tivesse alguma idéia do que fazer.

- Mas que porra é essa? – reclamei numa voz baixa, mas o suficiente para ela ouvir – Mitose não é a mesma coisa que meiose? – eu ri, sabendo que iria irrita-la novamente.

- Me dá isso aqui. – ela puxou o microscópio de minhas mãos enquanto eu ainda ria – É anáfase.

Bella esfregou as têmporas, suspirando aborrecida, e depois escreveu o segundo nome na folha de respostas, com sua letra rápida e inclinada.

- Poxa, assim você me humilha, gata. – dei um meio sorriso que, pra variar, não foi correspondido por ela.

- Meu nome é Bella, se não se importa. – mais uma resposta na ponta da língua.

Caramba! Como uma garota pode ser bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão chata? Teria sido mais fácil ser parceiro da Jessica Stanley, que é chatinha, mas pelo menos come na minha mão.

- Você ainda está chateada por causa de ontem? – falei enquanto Bella examinava a terceira lâmina – Ah, aposto que seu irmãozinho lindinho nem ligou… – suprimi uma risada antes que o professor chamasse nossa atenção.

Bella suspirou outra vez e me olhou, tirando os olhos do microscópio por uns instantes.

- Sim, estou chateada e hoje fiquei mais ainda ao saber que vou ser parceira da pessoa mal educada e ignorante que não se tocou até agora que está sendo ridícula. – ela falou baixo, provavelmente não querendo que nossa pequena discussão fosse ouvida pelo restante da sala.

- E você acha que eu vou pedir desculpas, é? – eu disse, ficando com raiva do que ela tinha dito.

- Se você, por favor… ficar calado… – Bella esfregou as têmporas de novo – Eu já vou ficar bastante agradecida. – ela não olhou mais pra mim e se concentrou no microscópio.

- Tanto faz. – bufei de irritação, perdendo a paciência, e me recostei na cadeira.

O que essa garota sente, hein? Será que ela não está vendo que a pessoa ao seu lado é Edward Cullen, o colírio para os olhos de toda menina? E a infeliz me trata como se eu fosse um zé-ninguém! Ok, deixa ela fazer o papel de miss Indiferença…

Pelo menos no final da aula eu ganhei os dois pontos extras, pois Bella tinha acertado todas as respostas. Felizmente o professor estava muito ocupado desenhando células no quadro para notar que Bella fez tudo sozinha. Ah, dane-se! Se ela quer bancar a metida, não me importo, contando que eu leve vantagem nisso.

O sinal para o término da aula tocou e, antes que eu pudesse pensar em me levantar, Bella pegou sua mochila e num segundo já saía pela porta, sem ao menos olhar para o meu lado de novo. É, realmente essa garota tem alguma coisa estranha.

**BELLA'S POV**

A vida deve estar querendo brincar comigo. Sim, é isso. Como se não bastasse ter que lutar contra a porcaria de um câncer, agora tenho que agüentar Edward Cullen durante toda aula de biologia? Não, de jeito nenhum! Não vou ficar escutando as baboseiras vindas de uma pessoa que não tem respeito por ninguém. Se os meus dias estão mesmo chegando ao fim, quero pelo menos vivê-los em paz.

Então, assim que a última aula do dia acabou, eu fui até a secretaria para tentar mudar meu horário. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir e eu só queria resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível e ir para casa.

- Olá. – eu disse à secretária, me apoiando no balcão.

- Ah. Oi, srta. Swan. – ela disse, levantando os olhos para mim depois de ajeitar seus óculos – O que posso fazer por você hoje?

- Ahm… Eu estava pensando se talvez a senhora não podia fazer uma mudança no meu horário. – eu falei, esperando que meu currículo exemplar fizesse algum efeito – Eu queria trocar a aula de biologia por uma outra ou então trocar de sala.

- Biologia… – ela disse, digitando algo no computador – Mas há algum problema? Qual é o motivo?

- Não, eu… São motivos pessoais. – eu realmente não queria entrar em detalhes – Mas tem jeito? – me inclinei para tentar ver algo no monitor – Talvez no prédio 1 ou…

- Infelizmente, não vejo uma maneira de isso acontecer, srta. Swan. – a secretária disse e a frustração tomou conta de mim – Estamos no meio do semestre e fica difícil fazer uma mudança dessas. Por que não tenta conversar com o Sr. Banner?

- É… Obrigada mesmo assim. – me desencostei do balcão, indo pra saída, quando vi quem estava em pé ao lado da porta – Parece que vou ter que agüentar.

Como se seguisse meu rastro, Edward Cullen estava lá e provavelmente escutou minha vã tentativa de trocar a aula que faço com ele. Seu olhar se fixou no meu e ele deu aquele sorriso torto e cínico para mim. Se pensa que vai me seduzir só com esse rostinho bonito, está completamente enganado. Diferente da maioria das garotas daqui, a beleza não é o principal quesito da minha lista. Além do mais, essa lista nem existe mais para mim, pois eu não quero saber de garotos por agora.

Sendo assim, apenas ignorei toda a prepotência que jorrava dos olhos do Edward e saí da secretaria. E como se fosse possível, a dor na minha cabeça se elevou mais ainda. Então fui rapidamente para o meu carro, onde meu irmão já me esperava.

- Desculpa. Eu passei na secretaria. – falei ao me aproximar dele.

- Algum problema? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não, eu só precisava checar uma coisa. – falei e depois joguei minhas chaves para ele – Você pode dirigir? Minha cabeça está me matando.

- Claro. – nós entramos no carro e Jasper me olhou preocupado enquanto ligava o motor – Você tomou um analgésico?

- Yeah. – esfreguei minhas têmporas, recostando a cabeça no banco – Mas não fez efeito.

Na verdade, o efeito foi totalmente corrompido depois que passei 50 minutos ao lado de Edward Cullen. Mas é lógico que não contei isso para o meu irmão. Como ele me disse ontem, é melhor deixar pra lá e tentar esquecer.

- O Jake me mandou uma mensagem; o carro ficou pronto. Talvez a gente possa dar uma passada lá mais tarde se você estiver se sentindo melhor. – Jasper falou, saindo da rodovia e indo para o bairro onde a gente morava.

- Aham. – concordei – Eu estava mesmo querendo ir até lá. – talvez passar a tarde com o Jake me deixasse menos estressada.

Logo meu irmão estacionou em frente a nossa casa. Nosso pai já nos esperava na mesa do almoço, juntamente com a Annie. Como ele era quem buscava minha irmã na escola, aproveitava para vir almoçar em casa com a gente sempre.

Tentei ao máximo comer uma quantidade razoável de comida e até que consegui, afinal, eu não podia tomar meus comprimidos para dor com a barriga vazia. Depois do almoço, eu falei com o Jasper que iria me deitar um pouco, para irmos até La Push mais tarde.

Dormi por mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Minha cabeça tinha parado de doer e era tudo o que eu queria. Jasper já tinha preparado nossa irmã para a aula de natação que ela tinha agora à tarde. Vou te contar… Só criança mesmo para ter pique para nadar num frio desses. Pelo menos eu sabia que a piscina era aquecida.

Eu troquei de roupa e logo fomos todos para o meu carro. Deixamos Annie no Centro de Natação da cidade e depois pegamos a estrada até La Push, que levava apenas alguns minutos. Meu irmão levava sobre seu colo umas pastas com provavelmente as falas da peça da escola; ele iria para o ensaio daqui a pouco. Pela sua expressão, eu sabia que ele estava nervoso.

- Então, Romeu… – o chamei pelo nome do personagem que ele interpretaria – Todos os papéis já foram escolhidos? – perguntei sobre a peça.

- Ahm… não. – ele disse – Ainda falta Julieta, mas Angela vai levar o resultado dos testes pra gente hoje.

Angela Weber era o crânio por trás de todas as peças teatrais que a escola promovia. Junto com o professor, ela escrevia o roteiro, as falas e coordenava a escolha de quem faria cada papel.

- Alice fez o teste ontem, não foi? – falei, lembrando que ela comentou isso com a gente ontem.

- É, ela fez… – olhei para ele rapidamente e vi que dava um sorrisinho.

Voltei meus olhos para a estrada. Eu e Jasper éramos muito tímidos, mas entre a gente ficava fácil conversar, uma vez que sabíamos respeitar o limite um do outro.

- E você quer que ela pegue o papel principal, certo? – mesmo sem olhar para ele, sabia que meu irmão ainda estava sorrindo.

- Sim. – ele disse – Alice é muito talentosa, tenho certeza que ela vai conseguir.

- Estou ansiosa para ver a peça. – falei enquanto virava na estrada que levava até a casa dos Black – Vocês dois tem aquilo que os atores precisam… É química, não é?

- É… A mesma química que você tem com o Jake. – Jasper riu, brincando comigo.

- Engraçadinho… – nós rimos.

Jasper achava que só porque eu e o Jake éramos muito próximos significava que tínhamos alguma coisa. Bom, eu gosto muito do Jake, mas… apenas como melhor amigo. E como falei antes, não quero pensar em garotos por agora.

Assim que avistei aquela pequena casa vermelha dentre as árvores, vi também aqueles cabelos pretos que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Jake deve ter ouvido o barulho do carro, pois logo pulou a varanda e ficou a nos esperar.

Apesar de ter 1.90cm de altura e ser bastante forte, Jacob nem completou 16 anos ainda. Sua tatuagem era o símbolo de dois lobos, uma lenda que corria na tribo Quileute. Todos os garotos, quando chegavam à adolescência, faziam uma no braço direito.

Jake sorriu daquela forma calorosa, o que fez seus olhinhos castanhos se estreitarem em pequenas frestas, e veio ao nosso encontro.

- E aí, Jazz? – ele trocou um aperto de mão com o meu irmão.

- Meu Deus, Jacob. Você não pára de malhar não? – brinquei, me referindo aos seus músculos.

Ele riu outra vez e me deu um abraço de urso, me levantando do chão.

- Qual é, Bells… Você sabe como as coisas são monótonas por aqui. – ele disse ainda rindo e me colocou de volta no chão – Eu tenho bastante tempo.

- Não é a toa que já consertou meu carro. – Jasper falou, referindo ao seu Aston Martin, que já estava estacionado fora da garagem – E falando nisso… Não acredito que não vai me deixar te pagar, Jake.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – ele gesticulou com os braços – Foi só um probleminha no motor, nada demais. Além disso, meu pagamento será na quantidade de tempo que a sua irmã vai ficar aqui.

Jake sorriu pra mim com sua expressão de menino brincalhão. Eu apenas ri também e dei um soquinho no seu peito, mas acho que ele não sentiu nada.

- Tá mais fácil você quebrar a mão do que arrancar um gemido de dor no Jake, Bella. – meu irmão riu da minha tentativa inútil.

- Assim você me faz cócegas, Bells. – Jake coçou o local onde eu tinha batido.

- Exibido. – reclamei e ele fez um cafuné na minha cabeça.

- Bom, já que vocês estão bem à vontade… – Jasper deu um tapinha nas costas do Jake – Eu já vou indo.

- Não vai ficar? – Jake perguntou.

- Não, eu preciso ir pro ensaio do teatro. – Jasper se explicou se aproximando do seu carro. Eu sabia que ele continuava ansioso por causa da Alice.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Jake entregou as chaves do carro pra ele – Se der mais algum problema, é só me falar.

- Ok. Eu deixo a Bella como garantia. – meu irmão brincou; pena que eu seria uma garantia sem um prazo de validade muito grande. Ai, preciso parar com as piadas de humor negro…

Nós nos despedimos do Jasper e depois Jake se virou para mim.

- Tá com frio? – ele perguntou e foi aí que reparei que estava de braços cruzados; o fino suéter verde que eu usava de alguma maneira não cobria o frio – Vem, vamos lá pra garagem.

Eu e Jake fomos para a garagem ao lado da casa dele, onde já passamos várias tardes apenas conversando e tomando refrigerante enquanto ele trabalhava em seu carro. E eu gostava de estar ali, era fácil ficar a vontade com o Jake; ele me fazia esquecer de todos os problemas com seu sorriso acolhedor.

- Bem mais quentinho aqui dentro. – falei depois de entrarmos na garagem – Só você mesmo para não sentir frio. – afinal, ele usava uma camiseta.

- Já me acostumei. – Jake disse, uma vez que ele sempre morou aqui; no entanto, eu me mudei para cá quando tinha doze anos, após a morte da minha mãe, e ainda não me habituei.

- Mas e então… Já terminou o Rabbit? – perguntei sobre o seu carro, que era seu xodó.

- Quase. – Jake abriu um sorriso de empolgação.

Ele tirou a lona que cobria o carro, revelando o pequeno e aconchegante veículo de cor laranja.

- Terminei de colocar o motor esses dias. – ele disse, abrindo a porta para eu entrar, e depois se sentou ao meu lado – Só falta ajeitar os freios, os faróis e alguns outros detalhes. – Jake sorriu orgulhoso pelo seu trabalho – Vai, dá a partida.

Ele pegou as chaves que estavam no porta-luvas e me entregou. Eu fiz o que ele pediu e girei a ignição, escutando o barulho e a força do motor.

- É rápido? – perguntei, pois eu gostava de velocidade.

- Bom… – Jake coçou a cabeça – É decente. – nós rimos – Mas vai dá pra apostar uma corrida com você.

- Ah, antes disso precisa tirar carteira, esqueceu? – eu desliguei o carro – Só porque sabe dirigir não significa que pode sair por aí.

- Mas isso tá perto de acontecer. – Jake continuava empolgado – Daqui umas semanas eu faço 16 e vou ser um cara habilitado pra poder te levar pra sair.

- Seu bobo. – nós rimos outra vez e logo Jake voltou a falar.

- Mas enquanto não chega à hora de você me dar presentes… – ele sorriu – Eu tenho um pra você.

- Jake… Um presente? – eu me sentia embaraçada nessas situações – Qual é a ocasião?

- E por acaso eu preciso de ocasião para presentear a minha melhor amiga? – Jake piscou pra mim enquanto tirava algo do bolso de sua calça jeans.

Não tive escolha a não ser esperar pelo que ele ia me dar.

- Aqui. – Jake abriu a palma da sua mão, que continha um pequeno pingente em forma de lobo, todo esculpido em madeira, preso a uma correntinha – Para a proteção dos Quileute ficar em você também.

- É lindo. – falei ao pegar com cuidado o objeto, observando cada detalhe – Foi você quem fez?

- Aham. – Jake respondeu com um sorrisinho e eu o olhei atônita.

- Nossa, Jake… Nem sei o que dizer… – devolvi o sorriso para ele – Eu adorei.

- Sabia que ia gostar. – ele pegou a correntinha pelas pontas – Agora deixa eu colocar em você.

Ele subiu um pouco a manga do suéter no meu braço direito e abotoou a pulseira em volta do meu pulso. Mas foi aí que nossos sorrisos desapareceram. Sem querer, Jacob acabou por deixar à mostra as marcas que minha blusa encobria. Como eu estive no hospital no sábado passado para a minha bateria mensal de exames, os sinais arroxeados e avermelhados das diversas agulhadas que fui submetida ainda estavam por todo o meu antebraço. Senti o semblante do Jake ficar triste quando ele passou o dedo em uma das marcas.

- Alguma novidade? – sua voz também entregava a tristeza.

- Não. – falei num suspiro, abaixando novamente a manga do meu suéter – Nenhuma boa.

Continuei de cabeça baixa, meus olhos fixos no pequeno lobinho agora preso no meu pulso. As novidades não eram mesmo boas. Eu não achava um doador compatível, meu tempo ficava curto a cada dia que passava e meu corpo mais abatido e propenso a doenças oportunistas. Realmente nada bom.

Jake continuava tenso perto de mim; ele ficava muito sentido quando esse era o assunto, mas sempre me apoiava.

- Se eu… – Jake quebrou o silêncio de alguns minutos – Se eu pudesse, sairia batendo na porta de cada casa americana e obrigaria os moradores a fazerem o teste até achar alguém compatível com você. Nem que eu fosse preso por invasão de privacidade.

Sua fala foi reconfortante e me fez rir, mesmo que meu sorriso não tenha se espalhado pelo restante do meu rosto. Então Jake tocou de leve em minha face, fazendo meus olhos encontrarem os dele. Havia uma grande ruga entre suas sobrancelhas e suas íris castanhas refletiam a dor que eu sentia e, consequentemente, que ele sentia também.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Bella. – seu olhar estava fixo no meu – Qualquer coisa…

Jake acariciou minha bochecha, sorrindo de leve.

- Obrigada… – foi só o que consegui dizer antes dele me acolher num abraço carinhoso.

Apenas me apertei contra seu peito firme, apoiando minha cabeça em seus ombros enquanto ele acalentava os meus medos, afastava os fantasmas que rondavam minha vida naquele momento. Jacob era como uma luz em volta de mim e, por mais densa que fosse a escuridão, eu sabia que nada era capaz de apaga-la.

Nada…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi!**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim ^^**

**Digam-me o que estão achando da história e quem sabe até umas teorias sobre o possível final... Aguardo pelos reviews.**

**Próximo cap. na semana que vem; até lá!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	5. Capítulo 4  Detenção

**N/A: Ei!**

**O cap.4 para vocês, espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura e a****té as notas finais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Detenção<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Ah, tem uma semana que estou nessa droga de cidade. Uma longa e tediosa semana, que se dividiu entre aulas chatas e pessoas sem graça, sem contar no frio desconfortável. Pelo menos uma coisa emocionante se aproximava: o jogo do nosso time de basquete, que era na sexta. Eu não vejo a hora de arrasar naquela quadra e mostrar pra esse bando de caipiras como se faz uma cesta de três pontos. Enquanto o dia não chega, só me resta agüentar mais uma segunda-feira emocionante.

Eu estava conversando com Mike Newton, o capitão do time, na porta de um dos prédios antes da primeira aula começar. O cara era meio lesado, mas sabia jogar basquete. Pelo menos foi o que eu vi nos treinos. E era melhor mesmo, senão essa faixa de capitão iria passar pro meu lado.

- Não esqueça do treino hoje à tarde, beleza? – ele disse, escorado na parede.

- Tem que falar isso pro meu irmão. – falei – Agora que ele tá ficando com aquela loira, não tem cabeça pra mais nada.

Mike riu, mas logo sua postura mudou quando ele se focou em algo atrás de mim. Eu me virei à procura do que ele viu e então encontrei o motivo da mudança do seu olhar.

Bella Swan subia as escadas e inevitavelmente passaria por nós.

- Oi, Bella. – Mike a cumprimentou, com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Ahm… Oi, Mike. – ela disse, carregando sua mochila em um dos ombros.

- E aí? Tudo bem com você? – Mike parecia um cachorro babando por ela.

- Yeah, tá tudo bem. – Bella respondeu – E com você? Vejo que… está com ótimas companhias. – seu tom de voz irônico foi seguido de um olhar nada amigável pra mim, que praticamente dizia "eu te repudio do fundo da minha alma".

- É… ahm… O Edward acabou de entrar para o time de basquete. – Mike não entendeu a tensão que havia entre Bella e eu, tensão que se agravava a cada aula que tínhamos juntos.

- Pois é… – Bella se mostrou irritada com o sorrisinho que mandei pra ela – Eu vou indo. Te vejo na aula, Mike.

- Tchau. Até mais tarde. – Mike acenou pra ela.

- Tchau, Bella. – falei de forma animada enquanto ela se afastava.

Bella me olhou por sobre seu ombro e apenas revirou os olhos. Essa garota… Eu ainda não me contentava com o jeito que ela me instigava. Mike continuava olhando para ela feito um nerd com desejo sexual reprimido. Qual era a dessa Bella, hein? Ela tem açúcar na boca?

- Ouvi dizer que teve um lance com ela, não foi? – perguntei, ficando curioso.

- Ahm… Yeah. – ele voltou sua atenção para mim – A gente… namorou durante o segundo ano. – Mike disse depois de um suspiro.

- Caramba! Sério? – fiquei surpreso por encontrar alguém que agüentasse a chatice da Bella por tanto tempo – Ela não parece ser do tipo que sai com jogadores de basquete; é toda certinha e tímida. Por que terminaram?

- Ela disse que era melhor sermos apenas amigos. – ele respondeu cabisbaixo. Tava na cara que ele ainda gostava da Bella.

- Pelo menos ela deve ser mais desinibida na cama. – dei um sorriso sacana e Mike me encarou com uma expressão confusa.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, claramente não entendendo, e foi aí que eu saquei.

- Não! – comecei a rir, sem acreditar – Vocês ficaram juntos por mais de um ano e você não transou com ela? – Mike continuou sério enquanto eu me acabava de rir – Cara, você é um frouxo mesmo.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Cullen. A Bella é totalmente diferente do que você pensa. – dito isso, Mike virou as costas e seguiu para um dos prédios.

Ok, que porra foi essa? O cara não transa com a Bella e eu sou o idiota? Ah, me poupe! Essa escola tá cheia de viados… Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando Jessica Stanley se aproximou, estampando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Oi, Ed. – ela se derreteu pro meu lado.

- E aí, gata? – sorri de volta – Tudo bem?

- Bem melhor agora. – ela respondeu com um olhar insinuante.

Eu ri por dentro, vendo que ela já estava totalmente na palma da minha mão. Acho que já sei o que vou fazer depois do jogo…

- Então… – nós passamos a andar rumo à sala dela – Vai ao jogo na sexta? – perguntei, embora soubesse a resposta.

- Ah, com certeza. – Jessica não hesitou – Não vou perder por nada.

- Que bom. Eu espero mesmo te ver por lá. – dei o meu sorriso típico, que deixava qualquer uma constrangida.

- Tá bem… – Jessica entrou em sua sala trocando as pernas, sem conseguir tirar seus olhos de mim.

Eu acenei e fui em direção a minha aula. Ah, garotas… São tão previsíveis. É só jogar uma isca que elas vêm correndo. Ainda bem que sou a isca perfeita.

**BELLA'S POV**

Semana em que havia jogo do time de basquete era assim: todos os alunos ficavam animados. Também, era de se esperar, já que o único evento que acontece por aqui é o aniversário da cidade.

Infelizmente, ou não, essa animação não me atingia. Nunca fui muito fã de basquete e, além do mais, estou tentando ocupar meu tempo livre com coisas que me agradem de verdade.

- Tem certeza de que não vai, Bella? – Rose me perguntou, enquanto íamos para nossa aula de Literatura – O Mike até já te deu os ingressos.

Por mais que eu tivesse negado, Mike insistiu e colocou dois ingressos dentro do meu armário.

- Tenho. E deixei isso bem claro pro Mike, mas acho que ele não entendeu. – falei – Vou dar os ingressos pro Jazz. Talvez ele queira levar a Alice.

- Hum... Pelo menos isso. – Rose disse ainda relutante por eu não ir – Aqueles dois estão levando a sério os personagens da peça.

Nós rimos, vendo que meu irmão e Alice estavam mesmo gostando um do outro, pois passavam a maioria das tardes ensaiando juntos.

- Já combinou alguma coisa com o Emmett? – perguntei.

- Sim. Ele já me passou o ingresso. – ela ficou alegre – E depois do jogo… Você já sabe…

- Ai, não quero nem imaginar isso. – eu ri enquanto entrávamos na sala.

Nós nos sentamos em uma das mesas e meu humor logo mudou quando vi Edward Cullen sentado numa das cadeiras do fundo, ao lado do Tyler. Hum, pelo menos aqui eu não precisava ser parceira dele, porque na aula de biologia… Estava ficando insuportável. Eu não agüentava mais ouvir os comentários impertinentes dele, sem contar que ele não me ajudava em nada durante a aula. Só de pensar que ainda temos quatro meses de aula (isso se algo não me acontecer antes), dá até um desânimo.

Dei um suspiro de indignação ao abrir minha mochila, o que chamou a atenção da Rose. Por praticamente namorar o Emmett, ela já sabia sobre a antipatia que rondava o Edward.

- Sofrendo antes mesmo da aula de biologia, Bella? – ela brincou depois de olhar de esguelha pro fundo da sala.

Diferente do Jasper, Rose fazia brincadeira da situação. Já meu irmão não achou muita graça, talvez nem tanto pelo Edward, mas pelo fato de que eu não podia ficar irritada, uma vez que o estresse não favorecia minha condição.

- É… – passei a mão pelos cabelos – Nada melhor do que algo pra testar a paciência, não?

Rose riu mais uma vez e depois nós voltamos a atenção para o professor. Ele ajeitava os cabos da televisão, pois a aula seria em vídeo. Como estávamos lendo "Romeu e Julieta", coincidentemente a mesma peça que o segundo ano estava fazendo, acho que ele decidiu passar o filme para vermos.

Mas o que era pra ser uma aula calma e tranqüila, acompanhando a história criada por Shakespeare, se tornou inquieta por causa de uma pessoa. Sim, ele mesmo. Edward Cullen e seus comentários inconvenientes. Ele não parava de rir do filme junto com o Tyler, atrapalhando aqueles que estavam interessados.

- Nossa… Que homem de verdade usaria uma roupa daquelas? – Edward falou baixo, abafando as risadas, sobre o figurino de época dos personagens.

- Sr. Crowley, Sr. Cullen… – o professor acendeu as luzes, incomodado pelo barulho – Vocês têm algo a acrescentar?

Todos nós olhamos para os dois, que foram pegos no flagra. Tyler ficou estático e baixou a cabeça tentando esconder sua vergonha. Já Edward continuou com sua cara limpa.

- Não, senhor… Eu estava fazendo apenas uma observação… – Edward falou, mas não conseguiu suprimir outra risadinha.

- Ok, já chega. – o professor perdeu a paciência – Fora da sala. – ele apontou pro Edward ao abrir a porta.

- Mas eu… – Edward tentou argumentar e olhou pro Tyler.

- Sem "mas", Sr. Cullen. Está atrapalhando a minha aula. – o professor disse firme – Agora saia.

Edward pegou sua mochila e saiu contrariado, enquanto toda a sala olhava pra ele. Não deixei de sorrir por dentro, afinal… todos têm o que merecem.

- Se eu ouvir mais um pio, vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer. – o professor alertou, voltando a apagar as luzes.

Eu só olhei pra Rose, que estampava um sorrisinho no rosto. Acho que ela pensava o mesmo que eu.

Finalmente as aulas do dia estavam chegando ao fim. Eu me sentia exausta e contava as horas para chegar em casa e descansar o que sobrou do meu ser. Mas… eu ainda tinha que passar por uma provação: a aula de educação física. Meu pai já tinha entregado à escola um atestado médico que me isentava de praticar as aulas, mas ainda assim eu tinha que marcar presença. E mesmo se eu não estivesse doente, também não jogaria nada, pois minha coordenação motora é quase zero.

Então… Lá estava eu indo pro ginásio, juntamente com a Rose e Angela, preparada para cinqüenta minutos de uma espera irritante.

- Ai, espero que não precise correr muito hoje. Não quero ficar dolorida o restante da semana. – minha prima reclamou.

Eu e Angela rimos da Rose.

- E aí, Bella? Não vai dar uma exercitada hoje? – Angela perguntou.

- Ahm… Não. Acho que é mais seguro para vocês se eu ficar na arquibancada. – falei enquanto subia uns degraus para me sentar.

- Dê razão à Bella, Angela. Você não vai querer que ela te acerte uma bolada na cabeça. – Rose riu dos meus problemas motores.

- Muito engraçado. – retruquei rindo também e as duas foram para o centro da quadra.

O treinador Clapp levava os meninos do time de basquete para a outra quadra e o restante ficava por aqui. Bom, a fim de passar o meu tempo, peguei o livro de literatura, "Romeu e Julieta", e fui ler. Não seria algo inédito pra mim, pois já tinha lido outras vezes, mas pelo menos me deixaria mais preparada para a prova em algumas semanas.

Depois de alguns minutos, comecei a sentir algo estranho. Tirei meus olhos da página por um instante e encarei as meninas jogando vôlei. Ah, toda aquela movimentação já fazia meu estômago embrulhar. Droga, eu não devia ter comido aquela maçã no intervalo. Ou talvez eu devesse ter comido mais do que apenas uma maçã.

Voltei meus olhos para o livro, mas não consegui me concentrar. As letras se embaralharam e eu perdi o foco. Droga… Passei a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo uma forte pontada na cabeça e o estômago revirar outra vez. Opa, sinal de alerta.

Larguei o livro ao lado da minha mochila e praticamente voei até o vestiário feminino. Cheguei rápido até uma das pias antes do vômito me atingir. Segurei meu cabelo e esperei todo o mal estar passar, ou melhor, sair. Pra piorar, no exato momento Jessica Stanley entrou no vestiário, seguida pela sua sombra, Lauren.

- Nossa, Bella. Ficou grávida do Mike, foi? – ela riu daquele jeito cínico.

Eu limpei minha boca, sentindo o estômago doer, pois só tinha saído água.

- Ou talvez esteja com bulimia. – a garota riu outra vez, me tirando do sério, e foi até o espelho retocar seu batom.

Eu a encarei, tentando controlar a raiva que crescia em mim.

- Diferente de você, Jessica, eu não preciso vomitar para manter a forma. – retruquei.

Lauren começou a rir, mas logo foi repreendida pelo olhar mortal que Jessica lhe passou. É, a verdade dói.

- É melhor ter cuidado com o que fala, Isabella. – ela empinou seu nariz e entrou em uma das cabines.

Lauren também entrou em uma cabine e eu fiquei lá, ainda irritada. Jessica pensa que tem alguma moral na escola, só porque ela é uma – com o perdão da palavra – vadia. Dá em cima de todos os rapazes do time de basquete e tem raiva de mim porque o Mike resolveu ficar comigo na época.

Ah, mas eu cansei de só ficar escutando e deixá-la se safar. Estava na hora dela pagar o preço pela língua afiada. Fui até a cabine ao lado da dela, que continha um chuveiro, e peguei a mangueirinha. Sei que não poderia fazer isso, mas… Ser boazinha sempre pode ser desgastante.

Uma vez decidida do que iria fazer, coloquei a ponta da mangueira na abertura no alto da cabine da Jessica e liguei o chuveiro. Foi só contar os segundos até os gritos começarem.

- Ai meu Deus! O que é isso? – Jessica saiu correndo para fora da cabine, toda molhada.

- Acho que precisa retocar o batom outra vez, Jessica. – falei e ela tremeu de raiva e de frio.

- Ah, Isabella Swan! Você vai me pagar!

Opa. Sinto que vou para a sala do diretor hoje.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Sacanagem. Pura sacanagem. Primeiro, fui mandado pra fora da aula pelo infeliz do professor de literatura. Isso só porque eu fiz umas observações muito verdadeiras sobre aquele filme tosco. Depois, foi a vez do professor de matemática, que me expulsou só porque não fiz os exercícios que ele havia pedido. Poxa, agora tenho que ficar fazendo liçãozinha de casa, é? Dá um tempo! Pra completar, ele me mandou pra sala do diretor e vou ter que perder a aula de educação física. Quero só ver a reação dos meus pais quando eu chegar em casa com um papel de suspensão logo nas primeiras semanas.

Depois de fazer uma hora pelos corredores da escola, fui até a secretaria falar com o tal diretor. A secretária dele me disse para esperar um pouco, pois ele estava ocupado, e tive que me sentar em uma das cadeiras na recepção. Droga, eu podia estar jogando basquete agora. E pra quê tanta demora? Eu sei que vou ser suspenso, então por que não me mandam pra casa logo? Saco!

Eu já estava lá sentado há mais de vinte minutos quando fui surpreendido pela pessoa que se sentou na cadeira em minha frente. Só podia ser brincadeira. O que Bella Swan estava fazendo aqui?

- Nossa… O que será que a senhorita Perfeição fez para estar aqui? – sorri pra ela, que me encarou com seus olhos de chocolate profundos.

Sua face estava pálida e lívida, mas ainda assim tranqüila; ela não parecia descontente por estar ali.

- Bom… Você não deve ter se esforçado tanto, não é? – Bella tratou logo de retrucar.

Esqueci que ela sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas ao mesmo tempo, nunca respondia ao que eu perguntava. Bella não me deu mais assunto e se recusou a olhar para onde eu estava sentado. Não sei qual é o problema dessa garota, mas que ela tem algo que me intriga, ela tem. Antes que eu pudesse indagá-la novamente, a secretária nos chamou, dizendo que o diretor iria nos atender.

- Bom, vamos ver o que temos aqui. – disse o diretor Garrett, cujo nome descobri olhando para a plaquinha em sua mesa.

Bella e eu nos sentamos, cada um em uma das poltronas.

- Srta. Swan… – ele olhou para ela com surpresa e depois leu o papel entregue pela secretária – Aqui diz que molhou a Srta. Stanley durante a aula de educação física.

Eu segurei o riso. Não imaginava a Bella fazendo uma coisa dessas. Queria ver a cara que a Jessica fez.

- Bella… Não sei o que quer dando ouvidos para alguém com a mente tão pequena como a Srta. Stanley. – disse o diretor, sem poupar sinceridade – Ela terá sorte se tiver um futuro fora de Forks. Já você não pode deixar essas pequenas coisas estragarem o seu histórico.

- Perdão, diretor Garrett. Foi um… momento de realização que eu não pude controlar. – Bella falou simplesmente.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se virou pra mim. Acho que agora a coisa vai ficar feia pro meu lado.

- Enquanto a você, Sr. Cullen… – ele leu o papel que continha as reclamações contra mim – Já foi expulso de duas aulas e só está aqui há uma semana. Sem contar que não faz nenhum exercício que os professores mandam.

- Sou uma pessoa ocupada, você sabe… – falei e Bella revirou os olhos depois de me olhar.

- Ocupado o bastante para não se importar com sua aprovação aqui? – ele disse sério e se sentou na poltrona atrás da mesa.

Eu não respondi e nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele folheava uns papéis e olhava algo no computador. Eu já esperava por uma suspensão, então só me recostei e esperei pela confirmação.

- Hum… Vejo que suas notas já não eram muito boas em sua escola em Seattle, Sr. Cullen. – o diretor Garrett voltou a falar – Receio que se não ficar na média aqui, não poderá fazer parte da equipe de basquete.

Eu fiquei surpreso; não entendi aonde ele queria chegar. Como assim eu não poderia jogar basquete?

- Que tal unir o útil ao agradável? – ele disse olhando para Bella e eu – Edward, você precisa aumentar suas notas e, Bella, creio que você tem os recursos para ajudá-lo, não?

- Ahm… O quê? – Bella parecia tão confusa quanto eu.

- Aqui… – o diretor assinou dois papéis e nos entregou – Vocês terão total acesso a biblioteca, assim poderão estudar no momento em que quiserem. Você terá uma oportunidade de melhorar as notas… – ele se dirigiu a mim – …e você, Bella, de aprofundar ainda mais seus conhecimentos.

- Está querendo que ela estude comigo? – falei indignado.

- Espera. O que aconteceu com a suspensão? Não é isso que acontece quando alguém infringe as regras? – Bella foi logo falando também – Onde está a advertência e…

- Srta. Swan, creio que sei o que é melhor para vocês dois e ficar três dias em casa perdendo aula certamente não é o melhor. – o diretor cortou a fala dela – Então comecem logo o trabalho; quero ver resultados o mais rápido possível. Agora me dêem licença que tenho outros assuntos a resolver. – ele pegou o telefone.

Eu e Bella nos encaramos com aversão. Eu não quero estudar, muito menos com essa chata.

- Podem ir. Não vou falar outra vez. – o diretor Garrett disse por fim e nós saímos da sala.

- Droga. – Bella reclamou quando estávamos no corredor.

- Droga digo eu. Isso é tudo culpa sua. – falei pra ela.

- Minha culpa? É você quem não tem notas o suficiente nem para participar do time. – ela se irritou e apontou o dedo pra mim.

Eu ri, vendo que conseguia tirá-la do sério. Acho que tenho o dom para isso.

- Ah, mas acho que alguém aqui vai me ajudar, não vai? – abaixei o dedo dela, vendo que isso podia se tornar algo divertido.

Bella me lançou um olhar de ódio e cruzou os braços.

- Espero mesmo que você apareça na biblioteca, Cullen. – ela falou séria.

- Eu vou, gata. – pisquei pra ela – Pode me esperar lá.

Dito isso, saí pelo corredor a fim de esperar meu irmão no estacionamento, deixando uma Bella irritada pra trás.

**BELLA'S POV**

- Caramba, Bella! Você tinha que dar atenção à Jessica? – meu irmão disse revoltado – Agora vai ter que servir de tutora para aquele sem educação do Cullen.

Nós estávamos sentados no sofá da sala, algum tempo depois de almoçarmos, e eu havia contado para o Jasper o que tinha acontecido.

- Poxa, eu pensei que o diretor fosse seguir seus métodos rotineiros, como uma suspensão ou algo assim… – me defendi – Como eu ia imaginar que o Cullen estaria lá também?

- Ah, agora já era. – Jasper suspirou – Você vai ter que ir todas as tardes?

- É. Vai ser o jeito. – passei a mão pelos cabelos, me sentindo cansada.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou – Assim, você não precisa ir, Bella. Podemos explicar para o diretor depois…

- Não, eu estou bem. – falei, tentando parecer realmente bem, e me levantei – É melhor eu ir pagar os meus pecados logo. – peguei minha mochila e as chaves do carro – Até mais tarde.

Conformada com o que tinha que fazer, entrei no meu carro e dirigi até a escola. Não me importaria de ensinar alguém a matéria ou tirar alguma dúvida sobre o conteúdo. O problema era que Edward não ligava para isso e sinto que estarei desperdiçando o meu tão precioso tempo com ele.

Estacionei em qualquer vaga e desliguei o carro. Respirei fundo, tentando achar algo que valesse a pena em toda essa situação. Desisti quando minha cabeça passou a doer; talvez não houvesse nada de bom mesmo. Peguei um analgésico em minha mochila e tomei um gole de água da garrafa que eu sempre levava comigo. Depois de enrolar todos esses minutos, fui em direção a biblioteca.

- Ah, finalmente! Pensei que não viria! – Edward falou assim que entrei e eu revirei os olhos.

- Desculpa pelo atraso. – me aproximei da mesa onde ele estava e me sentei na cadeira à sua frente.

- Os tutores não podem se atrasar, isso é um mau exemplo. – ele continuou com seu "sermão".

- Ah, não se iluda, Cullen. O mau exemplo aqui é você. – tratei logo de falar e ele ficou quieto.

- Ok, não precisa me bater. Vamos começar logo com isso. – ele bocejou e se recostou na cadeira.

Ai, foi difícil manter um diálogo com o Cullen. Nós discordávamos em praticamente tudo e ele não parava de me irritar, ora com suas piadas de mau gosto, ora com suas cantadas ridículas. Sem contar que ele levou séculos para achar seu antigo boletim no caos que era sua mochila. Depois ficou reclamando que eu demorei muito para montar um horário de estudo para ele. Poxa, se ele não estivesse abaixo da média em quase todas as matérias, seria mais fácil.

- Bom… Por qual matéria você quer começar? – perguntei, tentando achar alguma paciência em mim.

- A gente pode começar por qualquer uma, mas não vai ser hoje. – ele disse, pegando sua mochila – Estou atrasado.

- Atrasado? Atrasado pra quê? – indaguei.

- Tenho treino com o time agora. – Edward guardou seus cadernos com uma expressão de felicidade por estar indo embora.

- E quando você pensa estudar? – nós não tínhamos ficado nem uma hora direito na biblioteca.

- Pode relaxar, Bella. – Edward deu aquele seu sorriso torto irritante – Vamos ter outra oportunidade para desfrutar o nosso tempo juntos. – ele piscou pra mim e depois saiu em direção a porta, me deixando outra vez estática e com raiva.

Ah, eu mereço isso… Estou no purgatório antes mesmo de morrer. Droga…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: olá!**

**O que acharam do capítulo? O Ed e a Bella vão ter que conviver de qualquer jeito. **

**Aguardo pelo review de vocês, quero muito saber as opiniões e as críticas, ok?**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	6. Capítulo 5  Lados Opostos

**N/A: Oi!**

**Capítulo 5 aqui, espero que gostem. Obrigado àqueles que tem acompanhado a fic e que me alegraram mandando um review ^^**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

Eu ainda estava descontente com a situação das minhas aulas de tutoria com o Cullen. Se logo no primeiro dia ele não deu à mínima, imagine depois. Mas eu não iria me matar por causa disso. Se ele quiser estudar, ótimo; se não quiser, melhor ainda.

O sinal da última aula tocou e eu fui para o estacionamento esperar meu irmão, pois eu não tinha vindo com o meu carro. Por mais que eu tivesse que voltar daqui a pouco para auxiliar o Cullen, meu humor não estava tão ruim, porque hoje era o aniversário do Jake. Nós iríamos até La Push à noite e nada me deixava mais feliz do que poder passar essa data com ele. Olhei para o lobinho preso a uma correntinha em volta do meu pulso e sorri por dentro, vendo que mesmo de longe, o Jake conseguia deixar uma sensação de bem estar em mim.

- Vamos? – a voz do Jasper me despertou.

- Ahm… Sim. – eu disse, entrando em seu carro assim que ele o destrancou.

Meu irmão arrancou e nós seguimos para a nossa casa.

- Conseguiu comprar o presente do Jake? – perguntei, já que eu tinha pedido esse favor a ele.

- Aham. Eu fui à Port Angeles ontem depois que você saiu. – ele disse – Achei o que ele estava precisando.

- Obrigada. – tenho certeza que Jake iria gostar.

- E eu… eu estava conversando com o Jake… – Jazz voltou a falar – Eu perguntei se… se eu poderia levar uma acompanhante para a festa…

Eu ri, pois ele ficava todo sem graça quando falava da Alice. Os dois haviam se aproximado muito com os ensaios da peça.

- E é claro que o Jake deixou, não é?

- É… – Jasper ficou meio vermelho – Ele disse que a Rose estava levando um cara, então eu também deveria levar minha namorada.

- Namorada… Vocês incorporaram mesmo os papéis, hein? – sorri.

- Não enche. – ele me olhou de esguelha enquanto estacionava o carro em frente a nossa casa – Falando nisso, o Jacob que ficou feliz por você não levar ninguém.

Nós apenas rimos e eu peguei minha mochila, saindo do carro.

Eu estava a caminho da biblioteca. Dessa vez eu consegui marcar a aula com o Cullen para depois do treino de basquete, pois assim teríamos mais tempo para estudar. Lógico que ele reclamou comigo, mas eu não dei ouvido, afinal, não é o meu boletim que está cheio de notas vermelhas.

- Então… O que vamos ter pra hoje? – Edward se recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça – Espero que seja algo leve, porque estou morto de cansaço.

Eu apenas olhei pra ele, enquanto tirava meu livro de biologia de dentro da mochila. Mal começamos e o cara já está com preguiça. Aposto que se fosse para ficar mais uma hora correndo naquela quadra de basquete, ele iria com o maior prazer.

- Nós temos prova de biologia semana que vem. Vamos começar por ela. – eu disse e, pra variar, ele discordou comigo.

- Ah, pra quê? A gente tem muito tempo até lá. – ele disse com descaso.

- E você pretende estudar quando? Na véspera? – indaguei.

- Lógico! – ele pareceu se espantar com minha pergunta – Não preciso ficar me desgastando antes.

- Hum… Agora entendo o porquê de suas notas… – murmurei, pensando um pouco alto, e Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas que possuía – Só pegue o livro de biologia, por favor. – tratei de pedir e encerrar o assunto.

Edward finalmente abriu sua mochila e pegou o material.

- Em que capítulo? – sua voz era de tédio.

- O que estamos estudando em sala. – respondi pegando meu caderno e notei que ele continuava me olhando.

- E eu deveria saber qual é? – Edward perguntou; aquele sorriso cínico estampado em seu rosto.

Eu o encarei de volta, tentando me convencer de que não estava perdendo meu tempo aqui. Apenas revirei os olhos e falei:

- Capítulo 5. Ciclo celular.

Peguei as folhas necessárias e minhas anotações, além dos exercícios que tínhamos que fazer.

- Então, Bella… – Edward começou a dizer e eu soube que não era coisa boa – Você tem namorado?

Não falei? Eu mereço. Respirei fundo e continuei encarando meus papéis.

- Não. – disse seca.

- Ah, então as inscrições estão abertas? – ele brincou – Pois eu quero me candidatar.

- As inscrições estão fechadas. Principalmente para você, Cullen. – lancei-lhe um olhar nada amigável – Agora pare de falar besteira e se concentre no que é útil.

**~*~50 minutos depois~*~**

- Não, Edward. Intérfase não é um processo de divisão celular. – eu rebati pela milésima vez.

- Como não é? – a criatura ainda insistia – Ela também tem quatro fases.

- Isso não significa nada. Ela é um processo que ocorre antes da divisão celular. – respirei fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Se prestasse atenção nas aulas, estaria sabendo melhor disso.

- Quer saber? Não estou entendendo porra nenhuma disso. – ele cruzou os braços – Vamos pular logo pra meiose.

- Pular? Não se pula tópico nenhum em biologia. – eu disse indignada.

- Então trate de me explicar direito. – Edward me olhou num tom desafiante – Porque você está sendo uma péssima professora.

- Ou talvez você seja um péssimo aluno! – me irritei, vendo que ele adorava se fazer de vítima.

- Mas não sou eu que fica desenhando esse tanto de bolas no caderno. – ele alegou, apontando para os desenhos das fases da mitose.

- Isso não são bolas, seu idiota. São células. – revirei os olhos diante daquilo – É a melhor maneira de aprender, mas parece que nem assim você consegue.

- Claro. Só uma chata como você consegue entender esse tanto de baboseira. – ele disse e novamente aquele sorriso cínico ganhou seu rosto – Me diz, Bella. Por que você é tão mal humorada assim? Foi culpa do Mike, que não te agradou?

Por ser do time de basquete, com certeza o Cullen já deve ter ouvido falar do meu passado com o Mike. Agora o que me falta é ficar escutando suas provocações sobre isso.

- Ai, chega, não agüento mais você por hoje. – juntei minhas coisas na mochila – A gente continua amanhã.

- Parece que você leu minha mente, gata. – ele sorriu, vendo que eu havia encerrado o estudo.

Revirei os olhos por ele me chamar assim e tratei de sair logo dali.

- Não vai nem me dar um beijo de despedida? – escutei sua risada, mas não olhei pra trás.

- Vá à merda, Cullen. – saí da biblioteca antes que ele me tirasse mais do sério.

Fui para o meu carro, pedindo para que minha dor de cabeça não me atacasse. Afinal, eu queria estar bem para ir até La Push. Dirigi até minha casa; eram quase seis da tarde. Jasper estava lendo um livro na sala, enquanto minha irmã brincava em sua mesinha de colorir.

- Ahm… Oi. – ele disse enquanto eu me sentava no sofá.

- Oi. – disse sem muito ânimo e Jasper sorriu, talvez observando o aborrecimento em minha face.

- Muito trabalho lá? – ele perguntou com relação ao Cullen.

- Nem imagina… – lancei um meio sorriso de volta e Annie veio até mim toda sorridente.

- Olha só, Bella. Esse é o desenho que eu fiz pro Jake. – ela balançou a folha de papel com sua pequena mãozinha – Será que ele vai gostar?

- Claro que vai, querida. – passei a mão em seus cabelos.

- Quando é que a gente vai, hein? – Annie já estava ansiosa – Quero brincar com o Seth.

Minha irmã se divertia muito com o filho mais novo dos Clearwater, a família vizinha do Jake.

- Temos que esperar nosso pai chegar. – eu disse – Você conversou com a Alice? – me virei para meu irmão.

- Sim. Vou busca-la às sete. – ele respondeu satisfeito.

- Jazz tá namorando agora. – Annie sorriu.

- Ah, você está muito espertinha. – Jasper se levantou um pouco vermelho – Agora vamos lá pra cima; você tem que se arrumar.

Annie pegou na mão dele e eu resolvi subir também.

- Você está bem? Qualquer coisa eu vou estar no quarto com ela. – Jasper me olhou preocupado como sempre.

- Ok. – sorri em agradecimento e fui para o meu quarto.

Coloquei minha mochila em cima da cama e tirei meu tênis. Eu estava cansada e se não fosse pelo aniversário do Jake, iria dormir agora mesmo. Mas como disse, eu não faria essa desfeita com ele nunca.

Tirei minha blusa enquanto ia para o banheiro. Um bom banho quente me deixaria mais relaxada. Retirei o restante de minhas roupas, jogando-as no cesto para lavar, e procurei por um grampo para prender meu cabelo. Olhei-me no espelho enquanto fazia um coque frouxo na cabeça. O reflexo de uma garota pálida não era um problema para mim, muito menos as leves olheiras que tendiam a aparecer embaixo de meus olhos. Eu tinha um grande arsenal de desculpas que podiam justificar isso.

Virei meu corpo um pouco de lado até que o espelho refletisse minhas costas. Ali estava o que me preocupava de verdade. Um pouco abaixo do meu ombro e perto da minha espinha havia dois hematomas, se é assim que posso chamá-los. Eram manchas avermelhadas, decorrentes do baixo número de plaquetas em meu sangue, típicas de quem tem leucemia. Pareciam hematomas mesmo, que surgiam independentes de uma lesão física. Pelo menos eu não tinha as famosas petéquias, pequenas pintinhas vermelhas de sangue que aparecem na pele. Hum… Pelo menos…

Suspirei enquanto ligava o chuveiro, só desejando que a água pudesse levar todos os meus problemas por ralo abaixo.

.

.

**JACOB'S POV**

Finalmente eu estava fazendo 16 anos. Sempre no meu aniversário, meu pai convida os nossos amigos mais próximos aqui da reserva para um churrasco. E é claro que eu não deixei de convidar a família Swan e a Hale, principalmente por causa da Bella. Espero que agora ela não me veja mais como um garoto que acabou de sair da pré-adolescência. Afinal, agora sou só um ano mais novo que ela.

- Aí… Será que a Leah vai gostar do meu cabelo assim? – Embry falou, colocando a franja do seu cabelo para o lado.

- Cara, nem se você nascer de novo. – Quil soltou uma risada.

Nós estávamos no meu quarto enquanto o resto do pessoal não chegava.

- Olha só quem fala. – Embry jogou uma almofada no Quil.

- Ei, podem parar com essa palhaçada. Vão bagunçar o meu quarto. – reclamei, afinal, eu havia arrumado tudo mais cedo.

- É, o Jake tá todo nervosinho hoje… Só porque a Bella virá aqui. – os dois riram.

Lancei um olhar de reprovação pra eles e, nesse momento, Bella apareceu na porta.

- Oi, meninos. – ela sorriu e espero que não tenha escutado o que esses dois falaram.

- E aí, Bella! Quanto tempo… – Embry foi cumprimentá-la.

- Pois é… Já estávamos com saudade, não é, Jake? – Quil sorriu.

Eu revirei os olhos e tratei de expulsá-los dali.

- Tá bom, agora chega. Tem muito marmanjo no meu quarto. Podem ir saindo. –os empurrei porta afora enquanto eles não paravam de rir.

- A gente se vê lá fora, Bella. – Quil falou por último.

- Eles não sabem o que falam. – eu disse depois que os dois saíram e Bella se virou pra mim, ainda sorrindo.

- Então, aniversariante… – ela estendeu pra mim uma caixa um pouco grande que segurava – Parabéns.

Eu ri sem graça, pegando o presente de suas mãos.

- Em nome de toda a família. – ela disse enquanto eu abria a caixa, dando de cara com um aparelho de som de última geração – Para deixar o seu Rabbit ainda melhor.

- Bella… Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. – eu não sabia como aceitar.

- Jake, não se preocupe. Você merece. – Bella sorriu outra vez – Meu irmão que escolheu; espero que tenha gostado.

Como se eu pudesse odiar algo que viesse dela.

- Claro que eu gostei. Obrigado. – eu a puxei para um abraço e logo Annie apareceu, toda alegre como sempre.

- Ei, Jake! – ela veio até mim e eu a levantei no colo – Feliz aniversário! Olha o desenho que eu fiz pra você.

Ela me entregou uma folha de papel, em que estava desenhado a floresta com minha casa vermelha no meio e eu na frente da mesma.

- Eu fiz até a sua tatuagem, tá vendo? – Annie apontou com seu dedinho para um pontinho preto no meu desenho.

- Ah, mas você está desenhando muito bem. – eu a coloquei no chão depois de lhe dar um beijo na testa – Vou colocar na minha parede, ok?

- No lugar mais alto. – ela pediu.

- Tudo bem. – eu e Bella rimos.

- Agora vamos lá para fora. O Seth deve estar te esperando. – Bella disse e Annie saiu na frente, seguida por nós.

Bella e eu seguimos até o lado de fora, onde os outros estavam.

- E aí? Tudo bem com você? – eu não podia deixar de perguntar.

- Está, sim. – Bella baixou os olhos – Nenhuma complicação essa semana.

- E nem vai ter. – falei e ela deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Espero que não.

.

.

**JASPER'S POV**

Meu pai e minhas irmãs foram na frente para La Push, pois eu fiquei de ir buscar a Alice. Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu nunca senti uma empatia tão forte por uma pessoa como eu senti por ela. Quando os ensaios para a peça de teatro começaram, vimos que tínhamos muito em comum e foi impossível não criar um sentimento especial. E agora nós estamos meio que… ficando ou curtindo, sei lá… Não sou bom em definir essas coisas. Só sei que vou pedi-la em namoro daqui um tempo.

Dirigi meu Aston Martin até a saída de Forks, já que os Cullens moravam quase que fora da cidade. Alice havia me dado o endereço e logo eu já estava dentro de uma estrada na floresta, que me levou até uma casa bonita e moderna de três andares. Ela já me esperava na varanda, porque eu disse que não iria entrar, pelo menos não enquanto seu irmão estivesse em casa. Alice sempre me pedia desculpas por causa do Edward, mas eu preferia evitá-lo para não criar maiores desavenças.

- Oi, Jazz. – ela sorriu ao entrar no carro e me deu um beijo.

- Oi. – eu disse, retribuindo o carinho.

Alice estava linda, usando um casaquinho roxo com uma calça jeans skinny, sem contar a delicadeza de suas sapatilhas. Ela me deixava encantado com seu estilo romântico.

- Rose já foi com o Emmett? – perguntei sobre a minha prima, que desde o início das aulas não larga do irmão gente boa da Alice.

- Ah, aqueles dois saíram mais cedo. – ela respondeu – Disse que tinham que fazer uma coisa antes de irem para La Push.

- Até imagino. – nós dois rimos e eu segui para a reserva.

Assim que me aproximei da casa do Jake, já dava pra escutar as risadas dos meninos da tribo. Todos eram praticamente da mesma idade, então a amizade deles era bem forte. Jacob, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil… Até mesmo Seth, o mais novo, que tinha apenas 12 anos.

- O povo aqui parece ser animado. – Alice sorriu e eu estacionei.

- Ah, se são. Você vai gostar. – eu disse também sorrindo e fui abrir a porta para ela.

- Obrigada. – ela pegou em minha mão e nós fomos até os outros.

Estavam todos ao redor de uma grande fogueira; Emmett já parecia bem entrosado com os meninos enquanto Jacob estava sentado ao lado da Bella, como já era de costume, rindo e cochichando sobre assuntos que pareciam só deles.

- Eu não sabia que a Bella tinha um namorado. – Alice disse ao olhar a cena.

- Não, eles são só amigos. – respondi com um sorriso e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Sério. Pelo menos é o que minha irmã diz.

Nós desconversamos e eu apresentei Alice assim que nos aproximamos, não antes de cumprimentar o Jake por mais um ano de vida. Minha irmã mais nova brincava com o Seth próximo de onde os adultos estavam, ao passo que Harry Clearwater já assava a carne na churrasqueira. É, hoje a noite seria muito proveitosa.

Eu estava na cozinha dos Black, junto com o Jake e a Bella. Aproveitando que Alice conversava com Rose e Leah, resolvi vistoriar de perto a alimentação da minha irmã.

- Aqui, Bella. – Jake disse todo alegre ao destampar uma panela – Pedi a Sue que cozinhasse os legumes no vapor para você. – a esposa do Harry sabia o que Bella tinha e que precisava comer de maneira saudável.

- Jake… Não precisava ter se dado o trabalho. – Bella dizia enquanto ele colocava batatas e cenouras no prato dela.

- Agora um pouco de proteína. – completei ao colocar um bife também em seu prato.

- Mas que coisa vocês dois! – Bella reclamou com um meio sorriso – Daqui a pouco vão querer colocar a comida na minha boca.

- Se você pedir para o Jake, talvez… – nós rimos e voltamos para onde os outros estavam.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

Foi muito boa a festa do Jake ontem à noite. Na verdade, era sempre bom ficar junto do pessoal, especialmente pra mim, afinal, eu tinha que aproveitar meu tempo com eles, pois nunca sei se vou ter a oportunidade de voltar à La Push outra vez.

Além disso, ficar perto do Jacob sempre me deixava alegre e com as esperanças renovadas. Ele era tão encantador e sincero, se dava bem com todo mundo. Não é a toa que logo se entrosou com a Alice e o Emmett, os deixando bastante à vontade. Jake era realmente especial e eu tinha muita sorte de tê-lo como melhor amigo.

Só que, infelizmente, ele não resolvia todos os meus problemas, inclusive aquele que estou prestes a encarar agora. Sim, Edward Cullen. Quando eu me permito ficar um pouquinho feliz, me lembro que tenho que dedicar parte das minhas tardes àquela criatura, e meu humor descresse uma taxa considerável.

Eram quase 16h quando eu e meu irmão chegamos à escola. Ele tinha ensaio para a peça e aproveitou para me trazer.

- Bom… Eu vou indo. – Jasper falou após trancar o carro – Boa sorte lá pra você.

- Acho que vou precisar mesmo. – dei um sorrisinho e fui para a biblioteca.

Acabei encontrando o Cullen no caminho, que voltava da quadra de basquete, carregando sua mochila de material esportivo. Assim que me viu, ele deu um meio sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. Hum, se pensa que vai me conquistar com toda essa postura…

- Que coincidência. Chegamos no mesmo horário. – ele disse ao se aproximar de mim – Deve ser o destino.

- Prefiro chamar de fatalidade. – falei e ele deu uma gargalhada irônica.

Agora de perto, dava pra ver que seus cabelos bronze estavam molhados, talvez decorrente do banho tomado após o treino, o que fazia pequenas gotículas de água escorrerem pelo seu maxilar angulado. Lindo, mas antipático. Realmente uma fatalidade…

- Você está de bom humor hoje. – Edward falou e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- Vamos estudar logo. – falei e entramos na biblioteca.

**~*~Tempo depois~*~**

- Você está me dizendo que vou ter que decorar esses nomes insanos? – Edward reclamava sobre os nomes dos estágios da prófase I da meiose.

- Se concentre no que acontece em cada estágio; os nomes você grava com o tempo. – tentei amenizar.

- Com o tempo? Não decoro essa seqüencia nem se eu viver cem anos. – céus, como ele era exagerado.

- Ah, não enrola, Cullen. – minha paciência já estava baixa – Tem prova disso semana que vem, então tome aqui os exercícios. Trate de fazer. – lhe entreguei uma folha com algumas questões.

- E se eu não quiser fazer? – ele pegou a folha com desdém e me encarou.

- Problema seu. – dei de ombros – É você quem está precisando de nota, não eu.

Ele bufou e se recostou na cadeira.

- Droga de vida. – Edward ainda reclamou.

Nesse momento, meu irmão apareceu na porta, provavelmente vindo do ensaio do teatro, que há essa hora já devia ter terminado.

- E aí, Bella, vai demorar muito? – ele perguntou, ignorando totalmente o Cullen.

- Acho que vai levar mais algum tempo. – falei já imaginando a lerdeza do ser sentado a minha frente.

- Tá bom, então. Eu vou estar lá no auditório, quando você quiser ir embora… – Jasper disse e se despediu de mim – Até depois.

- Tchau. – respondi e ele fechou a porta.

- Hum, como seu irmão é gentil… – Edward disse num tom sarcástico – Aposto que ele deve ficar uma gracinha no papel de Julieta…

Ele soltou uma risada repleta de escárnio.

- Não fale assim do Jasper. – fiquei irritada – Você nem o conhece.

- Qual é, Bella! Vai dizer que nunca desconfiou? Ou você o deixa usar os seus cremes para a pele? – ele danou a rir de novo.

- Ok. Se você continuar assim, eu vou embora. – me levantei, pegando minha mochila para guardar meus cadernos.

- Ei, espera aí, colega… – Edward tentou evitar que eu fosse – Vai, senta aí. – ele puxou a mochila da minha mão.

Com isso, um dos bolsos dela se abriu e um dos remédios que eu sempre levava comigo caiu dele, indo parar no meio da mesa. Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, Edward pegou o pequeno pote laranja cheio de comprimidos.

- Uau. Tarja preta… – o sorriso cínico estava em seus lábios enquanto ele falava – Tá bem viciada, hein Bella? O que é isso? Vicodin? – ele tentava adivinhar.

- Me devolve isso. – tentei pegar de volta, mas ele fechou a mão – Solta, Edward! – puxei seu braço até ele soltar.

- Nossa, deve ser difícil pro seu pai lidar com o filho gay e a filha que precisa ir pra reabilitação… – ele riu, me provocando.

- Cala a boca. – disse num acesso de raiva – Eu não estou aqui para ouvir você falar desse jeito sobre eu e meu irmão. Quem é você para dizer isso? Um metido, arrogante e prepotente, que se acha o máximo e precisa pisar nas pessoas para se sentir bem. Acorda, Cullen! Você pode ser o rei do basquete ou do que seja e ter várias garotas aos seus pés, mas isso não me interessa. Não me importo se você está desperdiçando sua vida, o seu futuro, olhando para o próprio umbigo. Quer saber? Espero que esteja satisfeito com esse seu boletim medíocre, pois você vai ter que aumentar suas notas sozinho. Não consigo ficar na mesma sala que você e o seu ego gigantesco. Se me der licença… – fechei minha mochila de qualquer jeito e fui em direção à porta.

O Cullen ficou sério, e não deu uma palavra enquanto eu me retirava. Ficou com raiva? Não dou a mínima. Ele passou dos limites, insultando o Jasper e eu daquele jeito. Se existe algo que me irrita profundamente é alguém julgar o outro pela aparência e ainda falar de uma coisa que ele nem sabe do que se trata. Ah, por favor! Eu não mereço escutar aquilo.

Caminhei a passos rápidos até o auditório e encontrei meu irmão e Alice conversando, enquanto outras pessoas do teatro ainda terminavam de guardar as coisas do ensaio. Jasper me olhou surpreso, afinal, não havia nem cinco minutos desde que ele foi falar comigo.

- Você foi rápida, Bella. O que foi? – ele disse, olhando pra mim juntamente com a Alice.

- Bom, o Edward fez questão de isso acontecer. – eu disse seca, mas depois suspirei, controlando meus nervos – Desculpe, Alice, mas o seu irmão me tira profundamente do sério e eu não vou mais suportar o comportamento dele.

- Ah, meu Deus. – ela lamentou – O que ele fez dessa vez? Eu é que peço desculpas, Bella. Vivo falando pro Jasper que não sei o que faço com o meu irmão. Sinto muito.

- Não, está tudo bem. – falei ajeitando minha mochila – Será que podemos ir agora, Jasper?

- Ahm… Sim. – ele disse, talvez vendo que eu queria mesmo ir pra casa – Eu vejo você amanhã. – ele deu um beijo na Alice.

- Tchau. – ela disse e se despediu de mim – Desculpa mais uma vez, Bella.

- Não se preocupe, Alice. Não liga pra isso. – dei um sorrisinho; não queria que ela se martirizasse – Até depois.

Eu e Jasper fomos embora e era melhor assim, pois não queria que ela soubesse que eu queria torcer o pescoço de seu irmão.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Maldita Isabella Swan! Quem aquela garota pensa que é pra falar comigo daquele jeito? Se ela pensa que vai ficar assim… Como se eu precisasse de sua ajuda. Ela que vá amolar outro fazendo esse seu tipinho de "eu tenho uma vida perfeita e cheia de segredos". Filha de uma puta! Não sabe com quem está mexendo…

Fui bufando de raiva para o estacionamento, a fim de esperar minha irmã. Agora ainda tem isso… Depender da carona dos outros. Inferno! Já estava ficando mais puto pela demora da Alice quando vi a baixinha se aproximando.

- Mas que porra, Alice! Tinha que demorar tanto? – esbravejei.

- É… Como a Bella disse, você está mesmo insuportável. – ela me olhou feio enquanto abria o carro.

Ah, aquela infeliz ainda fazia fofoca? Desgraçada.

- Não me enche, Alice. – me sentei no banco do carona e bati com força a porta.

- Já não basta ficar atordoando o Jasper, tem que partir pra irmã dele também? – Alice começou a tagarelar – A Bella parecia bem chateada.

- Pouco me importo com isso… – murmurei encarando o pára-brisa.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez, hein? – ela ainda insistia.

- Não é da sua conta, ok? – falei alto – Agora será que dá pra dirigir?

Alice ficou calada por um minuto e depois apenas suspirou, dando a partida no carro. E em silêncio ficamos durante todo o caminho.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eii!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mandem seus reviews com opiniões e críticas ^^**

**Próximo cap. na semana que vem.**

**Até depois!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	7. Capítulo 6  Amizade?

**N/A: Oi!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ele mostra melhor o que de fato rola entre a Bella e o Jacob.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews ^^**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Amizade?<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Após todo aquele estresse, eu e Jasper voltamos para casa. Ele não me pediu muitos detalhes sobre o que aconteceu e eu achei melhor assim. Não queria que meu irmão ficasse irritado também devido às suposições equivocadas que o Cullen diz sobre ele e, agora, sobre mim. Já era demais tudo o que estava acontecendo e nós não precisávamos de mais problemas. Então não tocamos mais no assunto e fomos ao encontro do nosso pai, que já nos esperava para o jantar juntamente com a Annie.

Como eu imaginava, a falta de apetite me atingiu e eu não consegui comer quase nada. Charlie ainda insistiu um pouco, mas desistiu quando eu disse que estava enjoada e só queria subir para descansar. Fui para o meu quarto com o intuito de tomar os meus remédios, esperando que assim todo o meu mal-estar passasse. Ah, todo esse lance com o Cullen realmente me tirava do sério e, por mais que eu tentasse esquecer, não era como tudo fosse simplesmente sair da minha mente. Respirei fundo e voltei para a sala de televisão que havia no segundo andar, onde meu irmão lia um livro e minha irmã se distraía com um programa infantil.

- Não seria melhor você ir para a cama, Bella? – Jasper falou enquanto eu me deitava no sofá ao lado dele.

- Hum… Não. Estou muito enjoada para dormir. – suspirei e ele me olhou pesaroso.

Jasper sabia também que toda aquela situação de estresse também não me fazia bem.

- Se você piorar, aquele idiota do Cullen vai pagar caro. – ele virou a página de seu livro com um pouco de raiva.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Jazz. Ele fica provocando; vamos só ignorar. – eu pedi, pois esse era o jogo do Cullen, apenas nos irritar para mostrar que era superior.

- Pelo menos essas aulas de tutoria acabaram. Azar o dele. – meu irmão bufou – E o diretor não pode te obrigar a fazer nada.

- É… Azar o dele. – fechei meus olhos, ainda sentindo um desconforto dentro de mim.

Se o Cullen se acha tão maioral assim, ele que se vire sozinho agora para resolver seus problemas escolares.

.

.

Dia seguinte, e eu e Jasper nos preparávamos para ir para a escola. Caía aquela garoa insuportável em Forks, o que aumentava minha vontade de ficar deitada na cama, mas eu tinha que aproveitar que estava me sentindo razoavelmente bem e fazer algo de útil.

- Tem certeza que não quer mais nada, Bella? – Jasper me perguntou ao me ver tomando apenas um copo de leite.

- Não, estou bem. – dei um meio sorriso – Vamos.

Meu pai já tinha saído para levar a Annie para a escola e de lá ele iria para o trabalho. Ele também havia me avisado que me levaria ao médico depois da aula para uma consulta de praxe, e isso não ajudou meu humor. Peguei minha mochila e fui para o lado de fora, já colocando o meu capuz e praguejando aquela chuva mais uma vez. Jasper trancou a porta e nós fomos para o carro dele; eu não estava com ânimo para dirigir.

Logo chegamos à escola e Alice já nos aguardava ao lado do seu Porsche, conversando com a Rose e o Emmett. Foi bom ver que todos estavam bem humorados, eu precisava disso para encarar a aula de biologia com o Edward, que seria no primeiro horário.

- Olá. – eu e meu irmão dissemos.

- Bom dia, Bella. Bom dia, Jasper. – Alice me deu um abraço e depois se enroscou no pescoço do meu irmão.

- Caramba… Vocês estão mesmo incorporando os papéis da peça. – Emmett brincou, dando aquele sorriso de menino.

- Eu vou ser a melhor Julieta de todos os tempos. – ela disse sorrindo enquanto Jasper enlaçava sua cintura.

Emmett deu outra risada divertida. Sim, era clara a diferença entre Edward e seus irmãos.

Então o sinal tocou indicando o início para a primeira aula. Eu, Rose e Emmett seguimos para o nosso prédio, e Alice e Jasper foram para o outro.

- E aí, Bella? – minha prima alisava os fios loiros de sua trança – Soube que as coisas esquentaram aqui ontem à noite.

Já era de se esperar que ela soubesse do meu desentendimento com o Cullen.

- É… Não foi muito agradável… – falei em um eufemismo, porque na verdade eu quase vi a hora de nós dois sairmos no tapa dentro da biblioteca.

- Ah, Edward é um sem noção. Aposto que fez merda. – Emmett disse despreocupado.

Era a primeira vez que eu o ouvia dar um parecer sobre o irmão. Olhei para ele, tendo que elevar um pouco a cabeça devido a sua altura, músculos e ombros largos. Definitivamente ele e o Edward não tinham nada de gêmeos.

- Se eu fosse você, teria dado um belo de um chute na bunda dele. – sua gargalhada invadiu os corredores e Rose deu um tapinha discreto em seu ombro enquanto ríamos.

- Bom, como temos algumas aulas juntos, acho melhor eu ficar na minha. – eu falei – Se bem que acho que já estou na lista negra dele.

- Sem querer te desanimar, mas ele chegou muito puto em casa ontem. – ele riu das lembranças.

- Você vai precisar de sorte na aula de biologia, Bella. – Rose deu um meio sorriso para mim ao chegarmos à porta da minha sala.

- Vou mesmo… – sorri de volta e me despedi deles – Até depois.

O casal seguiu pelos corredores e eu me virei para a porta. Provavelmente o Cullen já estava lá dentro, então sem procrastinar mais, eu entrei na sala. O professor ainda não tinha chegado, o que justificava toda aquela zona de papéis voando, risadas e gente andando pra lá e pra cá. Mas assim que olhei para a minha mesa, vi que havia alguém alheio a tudo isso. O Cullen estava lá sentado, os olhos quase soltando faíscas enquanto ele me fuzilava mentalmente. Emmett estava certo ao dizer que ele estava puto. Ignorando seu olhar assassino, andei até meu lugar, tirando meu capuz no caminho. Edward me encarou com mais ódio ainda e pensei que seu maxilar iria se quebrar de tão contraído que estava.

Bufei diante disso e me sentei, colocando minha mochila em cima da mesa. Ele me olhou de lado, sua mão se fechando em punho com uma força desnecessária.

- Bom dia. – eu disse, retribuindo sua recepção calorosa.

- Só se for pra você. – ele murmurou entre os dentes, seus lábios vermelhos se franzindo em desdém.

Revirei os olhos e fui retirar meu caderno da mochila. Ah, essa prepotência dele não tinha sentido nenhum. Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer. Simples. Quem manda ficar insultando as pessoas daquele jeito… Agora fica aí com essa cara amarrada.

- Vamos lá, pessoal. Acalmem-se. – finalmente o Sr. Banner entrou na sala; essa aula tinha que começar logo.

A sala toda se acalmou e os alunos tomaram seus lugares. Enquanto o professor se organizava e falava sobre como seriam as atividades de hoje, eu ainda sentia a tensão ao meu lado; na verdade acho que meu lado esquerdo já estava ficando dormente de tanto que o Cullen me fuzilava. Como se eu fosse me desculpar por algo dito ontem… Essa atitude cabia a ele.

- Aqui estão as folhas… Classifiquem e descrevam cada etapa. – o Sr. Banner passou entregando as folhas para cada mesa depois de explicar o que era para ser feito.

Olhei para o exercício no meio de nossa mesa, reparando nos vários desenhos de células em processo de meiose ou mitose.

- Não pense que eu vou te ajudar. – Edward resmungou e empurrou a folha para o meu lado.

- Como se você o fizesse antes. – retruquei dando de ombros, pegando meu lápis para resolver o que foi pedido.

Ele apenas bufou, cruzando seus braços contra o peito, o que fez seus músculos se contraírem sob a justa blusa de frio que usava. Revirei os olhos outra vez e passei a me concentrar na atividade que eu ganhava mais.

As aulas seguintes passaram rápido, muito porque eu estava na companhia de Angela e de Rose. Chegou a hora do intervalo e nós fomos para o refeitório. Angie foi direto para a mesa, onde Ben, Jasper e Emmett já estavam. Rose e eu fomos pegar algo para comer e logo Alice veio ao nosso encontro.

- Então meninas… Adivinhem o que vou fazer hoje à noite? – minha prima falou empolgada.

Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos, já imaginando algo envolvendo ela, Emmett e uma cama.

- Vou apresentar o Emmett aos meus pais. – ela sorriu claramente animada.

- Ah, isso é tão legal. – Alice também sorriu

- Aposto que o tio Peter gostará dele. – eu disse; afinal, os meus tios Peter e Charlotte eram muito legais.

- Minha mãe achou que a gente estava indo rápido demais, mas aí expliquei para ela que eu já conhecia o Emmett de um acampamento. – Rose continuou – Mas é lógico que a poupei dos detalhes sórdidos.

- Que bom que você fez isso. – eu e Alice rimos outra vez.

Rose continuou empolgada, enquanto colocava em sua bandeja dois pedaços de pizza, dizendo que o Emmett necessitava de carboidratos, além de um iogurte diet para ela. Suspirei tentando não ficar enjoada ao ver toda aquela comida e só coloquei um sanduíche natural na minha bandeja.

- Você parece cansada, Bella. – Alice disse perto de mim – Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Ahm… Eu… – me surpreendi um pouco pela sua observação.

- Estudando muito, é? – ela me deu um sorriso simpático – Do jeito que o Jasper fala, você nem precisa se esforçar tanto assim.

- Ah… – eu baixei os olhos, dando um meio sorriso – Eu… Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Alice parecia ser muito observadora e provavelmente percebeu alguns sinais em mim que o induziram a aquela conclusão. Quem dera se eu estivesse assim por causa do estudo…

- Okay. – ela sorriu outra vez – Mas se eu fosse você, descansava um pouco.

- Sim, eu… eu vou fazer isso. – respondi e nós fomos para a mesa onde os outros estavam.

Eu não gostava de mentir. Longe disso; eu tentava ser o mais honesta possível em todas as situações. Mas nesse caso, eu simplesmente não podia ir falando sobre minha real condição; é algo muito pessoal para mim. Alice se tornará cada vez mais íntima da nossa família, por causa do Jasper e da Rose, então sei que cedo ou tarde terei que contar a verdade para ela. E talvez seja mais cedo do que eu imagino…

.

.

Eu estava no carro com o meu pai, voltando para casa depois de ir ao médico. Foi uma droga, para falar a verdade. O Dr. Marcus queria a qualquer custo que eu voltasse a fazer quimioterapia. Infeliz. Ele sabe que o meu corpo não agüenta a agressividade daqueles medicamentos, mas ainda fica insistindo. Hum… sei bem que ele quer é se livrar de mim, isso sim. Eu vejo como é seu olhar de desgosto para outros pacientes com câncer, principalmente aqueles que estão internados lá no hospital.

Bufei, encarando a paisagem calma e entediante das ruas de Forks pela janela. Eu deixei meus braços perto do meu corpo, tentando aliviar um pouco a dor das picadas de agulha. Senti o carro parar por um momento, provavelmente em um sinal, e meu pai afagou levemente meu joelho.

- O que foi, querida? – ele perguntou – Ainda chateada?

Suspirei e me virei para olhar para ele.

- O Dr. Marcus já passou da hora de se aposentar. – murmurei.

- Bom… Tenho que concordar com você nessa parte. – ele disse com um meio sorriso – Mas há um novo médico que veio de Seattle para cá. É provável que ele fique no lugar do Dr. Marcus e possa te atender.

Meu pai disse gentilmente antes de fazer o carro andar novamente quando o sinal abriu.

- Espero que sim. – voltei a encostar a cabeça na janela.

Não demorou muito e nós chegamos em casa. Charlie precisava voltar para o trabalho, então eu disse que estava bem e que ele podia ir despreocupado. Depois de prometer que ligaria caso algo estivesse errado, ele saiu com o carro novamente e eu entrei em casa.

- E aí? – Jasper veio até mim e nós dois fomos até a cozinha, enquanto Annie brincava no outro cômodo – Como foi lá?

- Hum… – eu lavava minhas mãos na pia – A mesma coisa. Se eles já deixassem uma agulha no meu braço, talvez o trabalho fosse facilitado. – ironizei.

- Ainda estão tentando diminuir seus dias? – Jasper riu, provavelmente falando do Dr. Marcus.

- Nem me fale… – fui até na geladeira pegar algo para beber.

Foi aí que o telefone tocou e meu irmão foi atender.

- Alô. – Jasper disse ao pegar o aparelho que tínhamos na parede da cozinha – Ah, oi Jake. – ele sorriu olhando para mim – Sim, está tudo bem por aqui. – os dois conversavam enquanto eu bebericava meu copo de água – Isso é bom. E a Bella está por perto, vou passar para ela. Até depois.

Eu fui até ele, que me entregou o telefone ainda sorrindo.

- Algo para te animar. – Jasper falou e eu revirei os olhos sem conter o riso.

- Ei. – eu disse ao telefone enquanto meu irmão ia para a sala.

- Oi, Bella. – pude ouvir o Jake sorrir do outro lado.

- Como vão as coisas aí em La Push? – perguntei encostando-me ao balcão.

- Vão bem, sim. – ele sorriu outra vez – E você, como está?

- Ahm… Eu vou indo… Não posso reclamar. – respondi meio que dando de ombros.

- Hum… Okay. – Jake pareceu entender e voltou a falar – Eu te liguei porque… Assim, eu queria sabe se você não… não quer ir à Port Angeles comigo… Agora que eu terminei o Rabbit e tenho carteira, eu pensei que a gente podia… podia dar uma volta, sei lá… – ele começou a se enrolar com o que estava dizendo – Mas se você não quiser ir, tudo bem… Não tem problema nenhum, pode ser em-

- Jake. – eu o interrompi antes que ele se perdesse ainda mais – Jake, eu vou com você.

- Tudo bem, a gente pode marcar outro dia… – ele parou e depois perguntou – Espera, o que você disse?

- Eu disse que vou com você, Jake. – eu acabei rindo – Mas é claro.

- Ah! – ele riu aliviado – Que bom. A gente pode ir ao cinema, se você quiser.

- Aham. Seria legal. – passar um tempo com o Jake sempre me fazia bem.

- Tá bom, então. Posso te pegar às sete? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, eu vou te esperar. – respondi.

- Ok. – Jake sorriu mais uma vez – Até mais tarde, Bella.

- Até mais, Jake. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei o telefone.

Tem tempo que eu não vou a Port Angeles, talvez seja uma boa distração. Principalmente na companhia do Jacob. Resolvi ir para o meu quarto e enquanto passava pela sala, vi o sorrisinho do Jasper para mim. Ele e o Jake eram muito amigos e se conheciam bastante, então fazia sentido meu irmão querer que algo mais rolasse. Apenas balancei a cabeça, sorrindo de volta e fui pro andar de cima.

Como eu já havia feito minha tarefa de casa durante a aula de educação física, não tinha problema se eu passasse a tarde fazendo absolutamente nada. Então tomei os meus velhos e conhecidos remédios e tentei descansar para me sentir ao menos razoável à noite.

.

.

Eram quase sete da noite e logo o Jake chegaria. Eu já estava pronta, vestindo jeans e uma blusa detalhada, e até que estava me sentindo bem: sem náuseas ou dor de cabeça. Eu já tinha avisado o meu pai que iria sair e ele ficou mais empolgado que o Jasper quando eu disse que era com o Jacob. Sério, eu não via motivo nenhum para tanta empolgação. Nós só iríamos ao cinema; amigos fazem isso todo o tempo, não é? Ou talvez eles dois quisessem que eu curtisse essas coisas comuns na vida de uma adolescente, como se tudo pudesse acabar rápido demais. Mas eu não os culpo, afinal, é uma realidade que não pode ser descartada.

- Bella, o Jake chegou! – escutei meu irmão me chamar do corredor.

Apenas coloquei um diadema fino em meus cabelos soltos e desci. Na sala, Jake conversava com o Jasper e logo veio me dar um abraço.

- E aí, Bells? Pronta para ir? – ele disse sorrindo, após me soltar de seus braços calorosos.

- Yeah. – sorri para ele – Vou só pegar o meu casaco.

Nós saímos e fomos para o carro dele, estacionado em frente a minha casa.

- O que achou? – Jake se referiu ao Rabbit enquanto entrávamos no mesmo – Você seria a primeira a andar, mas o Seth insistiu tanto que eu dei umas voltas com ele pela reserva.

- Não tem problema. – eu ri e Jake passou a dirigir até Port Angeles – E o seu pai? Como vai?

Eu sempre perguntava pelo Billy; Jake cuidava bastante do pai, principalmente por ele estar em uma cadeira de rodas.

- Harry e Sue o convidaram para jantar, então não se preocupe; ele ficará bem sem mim por hoje. – ele brincou.

- Ok. – assenti e nós conversamos sobre outras coisas durante o caminho.

Port Angeles não ficava assim tão longe e logo Jake estacionou perto do cinema. Nós descemos do carro e andamos até a entrada.

- Você foi ao médico hoje, né? – ele perguntou, talvez por me ver esfregando os antebraços.

- Sim. – eu disse, puxando as mangas do meu casaco ainda mais para baixo – Eu já devia ter me acostumado com as agulhas a essa altura do campeonato.

- Ninguém se acostuma com essas coisas, Bells. – Jake disse, colocando seu braço em meus ombros e me trazendo para mais perto – Não pense nisso, tá?

Apenas assenti com um meio sorriso e ele afagou minha mão.

- Então… – nós paramos em frente aos cartazes dos filmes em exibição – O que vai ser? Ação, comédia, romance… Terror? – Jake riu, pois sabia que eu não gostava.

- Acho melhor uma comédia. – respondi e fiz uma careta diante do pôster em que havia um zumbi.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse e foi comprar os nossos ingressos.

Eu dispensei a pipoca, comprando apenas um saquinho com balinhas de chocolate, e Jake ficou apenas com uma lata de refrigerante e um salgadinho, já que depois iríamos jantar em qualquer lugar aqui perto.

O filme até que foi legal, bem mais engraçado do que pensei. Eu e Jake ríamos e apontávamos todos os clichês que apareciam; foi uma boa distração.

- Você vai ver… – Jake dizia depois de a sessão ter terminado – Daqui um tempo teremos uma seqüencia. Hollywood não perde tempo.

- Ah, com certeza. Nada como aproveitar e ganhar mais dinheiro. – falei e então chegamos até a calçada.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa agora? – ele perguntou – Talvez naquele restaurante italiano que você gosta.

- Claro. – eu concordei e fomos até o carro.

Tudo o que faltava em Forks, como os bons restaurantes, havia aqui em Port Angeles. Não era a toa que a cidade lotava durante o fim de semana. Jacob rodou alguns quarteirões e depois estacionou próximo ao local.

- Vou pegar uma mesa pra gente. – falei enquanto atravessava a rua.

- Okay. – Jake trancava o carro.

Andei despreocupada até a entrada e, assim que olhei para dentro, senti meus pés congelarem e eu estaquei. Aqueles orbes dourados me encaravam intensamente, o ódio brotando nelas ao passo que a tensão crescia no meu corpo. Sim, era ele. Edward Cullen; sentado juntamente com Jessica Stanley e alguns caras do time de basquete. E como se não bastasse, ele me fuzilava igual fez durante a aula da biologia. Era só o que me faltava, esse idiota aqui.

- O que foi, Bella? – senti uma mão no meu ombro – Algum problema? – a voz do Jake me tirou do meu transe e eu dei um passo para trás.

- Vamos para outro lugar. Aqui está cheio demais. – foi só o que eu disse antes de seguir caminhando pela calçada.

- Mas… Espera. – Jake veio atrás de mim – O que aconteceu? Por que não quer ficar lá?

- Deixa pra lá, Jacob. Vamos. – o puxei pela mão – Tem um lugar bom ali no final da rua.

- Tá bom. – ele não disse mais nada até que chegamos à outra lanchonete.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e então nos sentamos em uma das mesas. Jake me olhava meio receoso e confuso pela minha reação.

- Quem era aquele pessoal? – ele disse – Alguém da sua escola?

Eu suspirei, mexendo em uns guardanapos.

- É… Aluno novo; pensa que é importante. – respondi.

- Ah… – Jake deve ter visto que eu não entraria muito no assunto.

- Ninguém que valha a pena, na verdade. – continuei – Mas não vamos falar disso. – olhei para ele.

- Sem problemas. – ele deu um meio sorriso.

Nossos pedidos chegaram e Jake fez muito bem ao me distrair falando de outras coisas. Sem contar seu jeito divertido de me policiar com relação ao que eu comia. Ele fez questão de conferir com a garçonete se o meu suco era mesmo natural. Sempre se preocupando comigo… Eu só podia agradecer por tê-lo como amigo.

Nós terminamos de comer e resolvemos voltar para casa, pois já estava ficando tarde. Jake não me deixou pagar por nada, por mais que eu tivesse insistido em pagar pelo menos o meu.

- Eu te convidei, então eu pago, Bells. – ele riu enquanto andávamos até o carro dele.

- Está bem. – eu disse me encolhendo contra meu casaco ao sentir o frio da noite – Caramba, Jake. Não sei como você não está congelando.

Ele riu abrindo a porta pra mim; sua camisa era leve o bastante até para um dia de sol lá em Forks.

- Não sinto tanto frio assim, você sabe. – ele ligou o motor e seguiu nosso caminho de volta – Vem cá; não quero que volte para casa um picolé.

Nós rimos e eu me aproximei mais de seu corpo. A estrada estava tranqüila como sempre, então não havia problema. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, me esquentando, porque o Jake era mesmo quente, no sentido literal da palavra. Ele apenas me lançou aquele sorriso que eu adorava e continuou a olhar a estrada.

- Gostou do presente? – me referi ao aparelho de som que eu e meu irmão tínhamos lhe dado.

- Ah, claro. – Jake falou – Ligue. Eu coloquei as suas músicas favoritas nele.

Eu liguei o aparelho, notando que só havia mesmo músicas que eu gostava.

- Pelo menos estou te influenciando com um bom gosto. – falei depois de escolher uma para tocar.

.

**"Seize the Day", do Avenged Sevenfold:**

**.**

Voltei a me recostar nele e ficamos em um silêncio agradável, apenas escutando a canção. Não demorou muito até estarmos em Forks novamente.

- Pronto. Está entregue. – ele sorriu ao parar o carro no acostamento.

Eu sorri de volta, me afastando um pouco para fitá-lo melhor.

- Obrigada por hoje, Jake. – eu comecei a falar – Foi muito bom… Na verdade, é sempre bom passar um tempo com você.

- Nós podemos fazer isso quando você quiser, Bella. – ele disse, baixando o olhar por um instante – Eu… Eu sempre estou aqui pra você. É só falar.

Jacob mexia levemente com o lobinho preso em meu pulso direito, uma prova de que ele era uma marca constante em minha vida.

- Eu sei. – fui sincera – E você não tem idéia de como eu sou grata por isso. Eu nem sei se… mereço tanto assim.

- Claro que merece. – ele logo falou; seus olhos castanhos encontrando os meus – Você é especial. – sua mão quente se ergueu e afagou de leve minha face – E significa muito para mim.

- Você também é muito especial para mim, Jake. – eu disse, afinal, parte do meu coração pertencia a ele.

Eu o amava, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas ele é o meu amigo e é em amizade que o meu amor se traduz… seja isso bom ou não.

Jake me olhava profundamente, seu rosto estava tão perto, eu sentia sua respiração bater em mim… Ele queria ir mais além, mas… eu não conseguia, eu não podia continuar. Fechei os olhos e encostei minha testa em seu ombro, ao passo que o ouvi suspirar, talvez por eu não corresponder as suas expectativas. Beijei carinhosamente sua bochecha e Jake deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Você devia entrar. Está tarde. – ele disse e ligou o motor, enquanto eu me afastava até a porta.

- Yeah… – eu a abri, mas antes de sair, dei uma última olhada em seus olhos – Até depois.

Jake deu um sorriso fraco e acenou.

- Até.

Eu fiquei uns instantes parada na calçada, observando o carro se distanciar até se tornar um ponto preto na escuridão. Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo a culpa pesar em mim. Não queria magoar o Jake… No entanto, eu não podia prometer algo que eu não poderia lhe dar. Por mais que nossa ligação seja forte, eu não posso criar uma ilusão a partir dela. Acho que no fundo eu… eu queria poupá-lo do sofrimento. Mas parece que não consegui fazer isso.

Suspirei derrotada e caminhei até a porta da minha casa, odiando-me mentalmente por magoar meu melhor amigo, e mais: por não ser a pessoa certa para ele.

.

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost** _/ __Aproveite o dia ou morra lamentando o tempo perdido_  
><strong>It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over<strong> _/ __Está vazio e frio sem você aqui, tantas pessoas sofrendo__  
><em>**Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here** _/ __Trilhas na vida, questões de nós existindo aqui, não quero morrer sozinho sem você aqui__  
><em>**Please tell me what we have is real** _/ __Por favor me diga se o que temos é real_

**(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)** _/ __(Silêncio,você me perdeu, sem chances para mais um dia)_  
><strong>I stand here alone<strong> _/ __Eu permaneço aqui sozinho_  
><strong>Falling away from you, no chance to get back home<strong> _/ __Me afastando de você, sem chance de voltar para casa_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oii!**

**Particularmente, eu gosto bastante da relação de amizade entre a Bella e o Jacob em toda a Saga e foi isso que eu quis retratar nesse capítulo. Eles se amam, mas em perspectivas diferentes. **

**Espero que tenham gostado;então, por favor, mandem reviews para se expressarem ^^**

**Próximo capítulo no final de semana, continuem acompanhando.**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	8. Capítulo 7  Sem Opção

**N/A: Oi!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Teremos o drama crescendo na história, mas...faz parte.**

**Obrigada àquelas que mandam reviews; são poucos, mas gratificantes ^^**

**Até as notas finais.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Sem Opção<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

Realmente, o dia estava sendo péssimo. Não, estava além de péssimo. Horrível. Meu humor estava mais frio e cinzento que toda a cidade de Forks e minha paciência se encontrava numa escala negativa. Tudo por causa de ontem, por causa daquela… daquela _garota chata e irritante_, também conhecida como Isabella Swan. Eu ainda podia sentir meu sangue ferver só de lembrar como ela me insultou falando daquele jeito. Maldita! E eu tenho culpa pelos seus problemas? Apenas disse a verdade; ela que se entupa de comprimidos por aí, eu não me importo. Não preciso da ajuda dela e nem vou precisar; só quero distância dessa garota.

E foi isso que tratei de fazer. Começando por ter que aturá-la por toda a aula de biologia. Eu mereço… Pelo jeito, ela também estava me ignorando, pois apenas agiu com sua forma educada e se concentrou no exercício dado pelo professor. Ainda por cima, era metida a sabichona. Mas como disse, eu não me importo.

Para acabar de vez com minha felicidade, o restante das aulas foi um porre. O infeliz do professor de matemática me deu uma advertência por não ter feito mais uma vez a tarefa de casa e mandou para a sala do diretor para que este pudesse assiná-la. Ótimo, já está virando rotina minha visita a diretoria. Eu estava saindo da sala do mesmo, depois de receber mais um sermão, e acabei encontrando o Tyler no corredor.

- E aí, cara? O que aprontou agora? – ele riu da minha desgraça.

- O de sempre. – não me importei – Apenas uma advertência.

- Não se preocupe em ser expulso. A escola tem muito poucos alunos para se livrar de um assim tão rapidamente. – nós dois rimos juntos.

- Mas então… O que você manda? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento; as aulas haviam acabado.

- Precisava mesmo falar com você. – ele continuou – Eu e o restante do time estávamos pensando em dar um pulo em Port Angeles hoje à noite… Sabe como é que é, antecipar um pouco a comemoração do jogo de sexta.

- Ah, eu sei bem. – era claro que iríamos ganhar a partida – E parece ser uma boa idéia, eu ainda não fui a essa cidade. – espero que assim o meu humor possa melhorar.

- Já conversei com a Jessica e a Lauren também; elas já garantiram presença. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Beleza. – é claro que as garotas deixariam tudo melhor ainda.

Nós chegamos até o jipe do meu irmão, que já nos esperava encostado no mesmo.

- Fala, Emmett! – Tyler o cumprimentou – Só falta você confirmar que vai com a gente para Port Angeles hoje à noite.

- Ah, cara… Foi mal, mas eu já fiz planos com a Rose. – ele se desculpou, coçando a cabeça – Vou jantar na casa dela.

Revirei os olhos; meu irmão era um babaca, praticamente comendo na mão daquela loira.

- Esqueceu, Tyler? O Emmett aqui só anda de coleira agora. Fica difícil de sair. – zombei, me sentando no banco do passageiro.

- Muito engraçadinho, Edward. – Emmett riu sem graça e foi logo pegando as chaves.

Tyler riu apesar de tudo.

- Tudo bem, então. Fica para a próxima. – ele disse por fim – Passo na sua casa mais tarde para a gente ir, beleza?

- Combinado. – respondi; não ter carro era foda.

Nos despedimos e Emmett ligou o jipe para irmos embora.

.

.

Port Angeles nem era tão ruim assim. Era um pouco mais animada que Forks e possuía mais lugares para se ir. Eu e o restante do pessoal havíamos dado uma volta pelo shopping e olhamos também uma loja de artigos esportivos. Jessica não saía do meu lado, para variar, e eu não reclamava, pois precisava mesmo de algo para aliviar meu stress.

Depois de algum tempo, resolvemos entrar em um dos restaurantes locais para comermos alguma coisa e jogarmos mais conversa fora. Mike Newton tinha vindo também, mas nós dois nunca mais nos falamos depois que eu o indaguei sobre o fim de seu namoro com a Swan. Como se isso fizesse questão de sermos amigos; ele é outro idiota.

Nos sentamos à mesa e Jessica prontamente escorregou para o assento ao meu lado, se encostando ao máximo em meu corpo. Hum, mais fácil impossível… Pedimos alguns refrigerantes e ficamos de escolher a comida mais tarde. Todos conversavam de forma animada, contando as expectativas e o que fariam depois do jogo de sexta. Logo pude sentir a mão de Jessica apertar minha coxa direita.

- Se quiser, podemos ir para outro lugar. – ela sussurrou – Só nós dois.

Eu sorri de volta; pelo jeito eu nem precisaria insistir para ter minha vontade feita.

- O banco traseiro do meu carro é bastante espaçoso. – ela disse em sua voz sensual, pelo que entendi.

- Tenho certeza que é. – pisquei para ela, que alargou ainda mais o sorriso e voltou a conversar com os outros.

Tyler, que estava sentado ao lado da Lauren, arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma maliciosa para mim, provavelmente prevendo meus planos com a Jessica. Balancei a cabeça, deixando para depois os pensamentos que envolviam eu e a Stanley conferindo se o espaço do banco de trás do carro dela era mesmo grande. Mas antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em outra coisa, meus olhos congelaram ao verem a figura que estava estática na porta do restaurante. _Isabella Swan._

Só podia ser brincadeira… Ela estava ali, me encarando de forma tão fria quanto eu a encarava. Todo o mau humor que havia ido embora nas últimas horas voltou com força total só de ver aquela garota ali. Trinquei meu maxilar e percebi seus lábios se retorcerem em desgosto, no mesmo instante em que um cara se aproximou dela, tocando gentilmente seu ombro. Ele era moreno, forte, cabelo bem preto, mas não tão alto quanto eu. Pelas suas feições, deduzi ser um dos nativos da reserva ao lado a cidade. A Swan desviou o olhar do meu para ouvir o cara, que provavelmente se perguntava o porquê ela ainda estava parada na porta. Ela murmurou alguma coisa e saiu, voltando para a calçada. O indiozinho pareceu ficar confuso e foi atrás dela, que apenas o puxou pela mão, e os dois desapareceram virando a esquina.

Então além de ter essa postura de santinha, essa garota agora é mentirosa? Fica falando que não quer saber de ninguém, que não quer namorado, mas olha só o que eu vi. Ela e o amiguinho índio em um encontro, toda arrumadinha. Ah, se ela acha que pode me fazer de palhaço está muito enganada, por que…

- Ed… Você me ouviu? – a voz melosa de Jessica me tirou dos devaneios.

- O que foi? – fui até um pouco ríspido, mas ela não notou.

- O que você vai pedir? Já estamos escolhendo. – ela completou.

- Qualquer coisa; você escolhe. – minha paciência havia se esgotado e apenas dei de ombros.

Em poucos segundos, vi minha noite ir por água abaixo. Eu estava de irritado novamente, ficando de saco cheio com as investidas da Jessica e as piadinhas sem graça do time. Tudo porque a infeliz da Swan não saía da minha cabeça. Comi sem ânimo e de vez em quando entrava na conversa, só para não ficar tachado de antipático.

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos indo embora e Jessica me levava impaciente para o seu carro, sem ao menos se despedir devidamente dos outros. Como se eu me importasse com isso… Ela destrancou o veículo e, assim que entramos, Jessica me agarrou, beijando com avidez minha boca. Não havia dúvidas de sua ousadia. Correspondi ao beijo, apertando as suas curvas por cima da roupa, mas de alguma forma, o desejo não vinha. Aproveitei o segundo em que Jessica parou para tomar ar e a afastei, encostando minhas costas no banco do passageiro.

- O que foi, Ed? – ela perguntou ainda ofegante.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, não entendendo porque estava me sentindo assim.

- É melhor eu ir. Preciso me manter concentrado para o jogo de sexta. – inventei uma desculpa qualquer enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

Ela ficou parada por uns instantes, ao que parece, absorvendo minhas palavras. É, o que tinha de ousadia, também tinha de lerdeza…

- Eu te compenso depois da nossa grande vitória. – dei meu sorriso torto que agradava a qualquer uma, mesmo que ele tenha saído forçado no momento.

- Okay. – ela se convenceu – Mas saiba que mal posso esperar.

Apenas me limitei a assentir enquanto ela ligava o carro e nos guiava de volta para Forks. Agora eu também estava irritado comigo mesmo, por deixar que uma coisa tão inútil afetasse minha noite. Até por pensamento, Bella Swan conseguia atrapalhar minha vida. E por razões desconhecidas, ela não saía da minha mente.

.

.

Véspera do jogo e toda a escola parecia comentar sobre isso. Devo confessar que estava ansioso pela minha estréia; queria mostrar a eles como se joga basquete de verdade. Como o próprio treinador havia dito, tínhamos chance de ganhar a competição esse ano.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o início das aulas e aos poucos o estacionamento ficava mais movimentado com a chegada dos alunos. Emmett já havia ido se encontrar com sua namorada narcisista e eu estava sentado em uma das muretas do pátio, conversando vez ou outra com alguém conhecido que passava. De longe pude ver o carro dos Swan estacionar em uma das vagas e os dois descerem do mesmo. Eu ainda não engolia esse tal de Jasper ficando com minha irmã, aposto que era tudo por causa dessa peça idiota que eles estavam ensaiando.

Meus olhos logo foram para o rosto de Bella, procurando algum indício da noite passada, mas ao contrário do que eu pensava, ela não parecia tão satisfeita ou mesmo com um ar de animada. Sua expressão cansada e seu olhar cabisbaixo ao se despedir do irmão e caminhar para dentro de um dos prédios com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos mostravam que talvez sua noite com o amigo nativo não foi tão boa assim… Bem feito; então não fui o único prejudicado.

- Se deu bem com a Jessica ontem, hein? – Tyler disse sem que eu percebesse sua presença antes, o que me fez desviar rapidamente o olhar da Swan.

- Ahm… – pensei um pouco no que iria dizer, afinal, não queria que ele pensasse que eu era um brocha – Nem tanto assim. – me levantei ajeitando minha mochila – Terminaremos as preliminares após o jogo de amanhã.

- Qual é, Ed. Pare de enrolar a garota! – ele brincou – Ela vai ter uma síncope por você a qualquer hora dessas.

- Ela que espere. Preciso me manter concentrado. – fiquei com a mesma desculpa de ontem.

- Pois eu não tive problemas com a Lauren. – ele continuou a falar e nós passamos a caminhar em direção a nossa sala.

Enquanto ouvia seu relato amoroso, me virei uma última vez para onde tinha visto a Swan, mas ela já havia desaparecido.

- Bom, por hoje é isso, pessoal! – disse o treinador Clapp – Podem ir para o chuveiro. Vejo vocês amanhã para o último treino antes do jogo.

Arremessei a bola que já estava em minhas mãos e depois peguei minha garrafa de água, seguindo para o vestiário junto com os rapazes. Mas logo escutei o treinador me chamar.

- Ei, Edward! Venha cá um minuto.

- Sim, treinador. – fui até ele, que ainda analisava sua prancheta perto da arquibancada.

- Fez um bom treino hoje. – ele disse, anotando algumas coisas no papel – Tenho certeza que você e seu irmão serão grandes reforços para o nosso time nessa temporada.

- Obrigado. – receber elogios era sempre bom.

- O fato é que… – o treinador voltou a falar, retirando seu boné e passando as mãos pelo cabelo já grisalho – Fazer parte dessa equipe é um privilégio, nem todos tem talento para isso. É preciso valorizar o seu lugar aqui.

- Eu entendo… – franzi o cenho, me perguntando aonde essa conversa ia chegar.

- Pois bem, acho que já deve conhecer a nossa política de seleção. Além de ser um bom atleta, é necessário ter boas notas também. – assenti diante de sua fala e já temi pelo que viria depois – E é sobre esse último tópico que quero conversar com você. Recebi algumas reclamações de professores sobre o seu comportamento na sala de aula. Falta de participação, conversa paralela freqüente, desinteresse pelos trabalhos e tarefas… – baixei os olhos diante da desconfortável situação – Tudo isso irá refletir no seu boletim ao final do semestre e creio que sabe quais serão as conseqüências.

- Não poderei fazer parte do time. – murmurei.

- Exato. – ele confirmou – Encare o basquete como um incentivo para se dedicar mais aos estudos. O diretor me disse que estava em um horário de tutoria… – o treinador esperou uma resposta da minha parte.

- Ah, eu meio que comecei, mas… – cocei a nuca tentando achar uma desculpa.

- Então, espero que continue. – ele disse, pegando seus materiais – Você tem um grande potencial, garoto. Não o desperdice.

Após me dar um tapinha no ombro, o treinador saiu pela porta do ginásio e eu fiz meu caminho para dentro do vestiário a passos lentos. E agora? Ou eu ficava na média em todas as matérias ou não poderia mais jogar no time. Que ótimo…

Fui até meu armário, onde estavam minhas roupas limpas e meus objetos, e nem dei muita atenção para o Tyler e o Emmett, que ainda não haviam ido para o chuveiro.

- E aí, Ed? Já está virando o queridinho do treinador, é? – Tyler brincou, se aproximando.

Apenas abri a porta do armário, pegando minha toalha e mochila; não estava a fim de papo agora.

- Ei… Qual é, maninho? Até com a gente você vai ficar com essa cara amarrada? – Emmett riu e colocou sua toalha no ombro.

- Não enche, Emmett. – resmunguei tirando minha camisa e sentando-me no banco do nosso corredor.

- Parece que a conversa com o treinador foi séria. – Tyler finalmente percebeu o estado do meu humor – O que foi que ele disse?

Respirei fundo, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando achar uma solução para meu problema.

- Foi sobre as minhas notas. Não posso jogar se não obtiver a média escolar. – resmunguei desamarrando meus cadarços.

- Ah, então você está ferrado. – Emmett foi logo soltando uma das suas.

Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal, o que fez a risada do grandalhão parar.

- Já sofri disso, cara. – foi a vez de o Tyler falar – Por que acha que minha mãe contratou um professor particular de matemática para mim?

- Se eu fosse você não vacilava não, Ed. – meu irmão falou com mais seriedade; ele não era um excelente aluno, mas conseguia manter as notas na média.

- Verdade. – Tyler concordou – O jeito é você voltar a estudar com a Bella.

- De jeito nenhum! – voltei me irritar e eles riram outra vez da minha cara.

- Você dois se dão tão bem, Ed. Poderiam até montar um grupo de estudo. – Emmett emendou.

- Quem sabe eu não participe também. – Tyler riu junto com meu irmão, mas antes que eu pudesse atingi-los com um dos meus tênis, eles já haviam corrido.

- Droga! – joguei o outro pé do meu calçado no armário em minha frente, querendo descontar minha raiva.

Eu não acredito que terei que recorrer à pior alternativa…

.

.

Depois de pensar e repensar todas as minhas opções e ver que não havia mesmo outra saída, lá estava eu a espreita no corredor de um dos prédios. Era o intervalo para a última aula e eu sabia que o armário da Bella ficava por ali. Sim, eu pretendia falar com ela e estava pouco me importando com a sua reação. Se a Swan fazia esse papel de boa samaritana, ela não se recusaria a me ajudar, por mais que eu odiasse esse fato.

Tive que encontrar ainda mais determinação quando ela apareceu no início do corredor, juntamente com a Rosalie. As duas conversavam indo em direção ao armário da Bella. Talvez eu devesse esperar a loira ir embora. É, esperar até que ela estivesse sozinha. Não, não, seria muita covardia. Era agora ou nunca, eu não podia desistir.

Respirei fundo, engolindo o orgulho, e me aproximei de onde elas estavam. A conversa parou imediatamente e ambas olharam para mim, esperando por uma reação da minha parte, que estava demorando a acontecer. Limpei a garganta, ignorando a loira, e me virei para a Bella.

- Preciso falar com você. – falei totalmente desconfortável.

- Pode falar. – ela voltou a mexer em seu armário, retirando alguns livros.

- Em particular. – eu não queria que a loira ouvisse. Com certeza não; seria muita humilhação.

Bella trocou um olhar com a amiga.

- Eu te vejo na sala então, Bella. – Rosalie disse, me encarando furiosa – Com licença. – ela passou na minha frente, com o nariz empinado.

Eu apenas bufei de raiva. Não sei como meu irmão agüenta essa garota. Por mais que ela tenha uma bunda atraente assim, olhando de trás… mas mesmo assim, não é meu tipo. Desviei meu olhar rapidamente do corpo da loira, que se afastava no corredor, quando ouvi uma batida forte na porta do armário. Era Isabella, que fechava seu armário sem delicadeza.

- Então, Cullen… Quer falar comigo agora ou depois de suas fantasias? – ela disse sarcástica.

Senti meu maxilar trancar, diante do seu tom de voz.

- Não começa, tá bom? – falei, enquanto a encarava diretamente nos olhos.

Ela não se intimidou, me olhando de volta. Era estranho o que se passava em mim quando eu olhava para aqueles olhos. Sentia como se eu fosse arrastado para dentro daqueles profundos orbes cor de chocolate…

- Estou esperando, Cullen. – ela disse me tirando da minha paranóia.

Abaixei a cabeça, sem conseguir olhar para ela; as palavras não queriam sair da minha boca.

- Eu… ahm… eu quero… – eu franzia o cenho, não querendo acreditar no que falaria a seguir – Quero que continue com as… com as aulas de tutoria.

Minha voz saiu tão baixa que não sei se Bella me escutou.

- Hum… – ela disse; podia sentir seus olhos em mim – Pensei que não precisasse da minha ajuda.

- Olha… – respirei fundo, tentando me controlar – Eu não posso jogar basquete se minhas notas continuarem baixas. Não pense que estou fazendo isso por livre e espontânea vontade. Se houvesse outra opção, com certeza eu não estaria aqui.

- E agora eu tenho a obrigação de voltar a estudar com você? – ela me deixou irritado de novo.

Minha vontade era de mandá-la a merda e sair dali. Mas eu não podia, senão ficaria sem ter como aumentar minhas notas.

- Só me diz… se vai me ajudar. Quer que eu te pague ou coisa assim? Eu não me importo. – não acredito que falei aquilo.

- Não precisa me pagar! – ela disse, achando um absurdo.

- Ah, diz logo, Bella! – minha paciência se esgotava – É uma troca simples: você fala, eu anoto a matéria. Fácil.

- Quem vê assim, pensa que é verdade. – ela deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Okay, a gente pode tentar uma última vez. – apelei para o último recurso – Eu não provoco e você não provoca. Que tal?

Ela revirou os olhos, como se não se importasse.

- Tanto faz. – deu de ombros.

- Nos vemos à tarde, então. – sorri, já me afastando para ir para a próxima aula.

- Acho que sim. – ela disse por fim.

Como eu imaginava, ela não recusou em voltar a estudar comigo. Agora é só ver se isso vai mesmo dar certo, pois uma coisa é falar; outra, é fazer.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

Às vezes me pergunto se sou uma pessoa muito influenciável, ou apenas aquelas que querem ver o melhor das outras. Isso porque estou prestes a entrar na biblioteca para retomar as aulas de tutoria com o Cullen. Algo que há um dia atrás eu jurava que jamais voltaria a acontecer. Confesso que fiquei surpresa com a abordagem dele hoje de manhã, não pensei que pudesse deixar seu enorme orgulho de lado, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Mas também estou ciente que ele está fazendo tudo isso por causa do time de basquete, como o próprio tratou de explicar. _Não pense que estou fazendo isso por livre e espontânea vontade_, foram suas palavras. Bom, independente de suas razões, o fato é que tínhamos que conviver pacificamente, ao menos durante o nosso tempo junto. Sem provocações, era o lema da vez.

Fitei pela última vez minha figura no espelho do banheiro, praguejando minhas leves olheiras. Eu não havia dormido muito bem depois de todo aquele clima que rolou com o Jacob ontem, sem contar que minha dor de cabeça não passava desde a primeira aula. Peguei um analgésico que levava na mochila e o tomei antes de ir para a biblioteca, local onde o Cullen já me esperava.

- Olá! – ele disse com um sorriso, tentando soar amigável. Hum, talvez ele tenha algum distúrbio bipolar ou algo assim…

- Oi. – respondi ao me sentar à mesa; animação era algo que eu não tinha

- Viu? Nem está sendo tão ruim assim. – ele sorriu outra vez, pegando seu caderno.

- Vamos ver se isso continua até o final da tarde. – tratei de não prolongar muito o assunto e começar logo com a matéria.

Apesar de fazer uma cara de entediado e reclamar algumas vezes, Edward tomou notas do conteúdo e pareceu entender o que eu estava falando. Ao menos hoje ele estava colaborando, porque ter outra discussão não fazia parte dos meus planos. Resolvíamos alguns exercícios sobre divisão celular, fixando melhor o que cairia na prova de semana que vem, quando o Cullen quebrou o silêncio.

- Curtiu a noite em Port Angeles ontem, né?

Olhei discretamente para ele, que mantinha os olhos fixados em seu caderno, como se o assunto não fosse inoportuno.

- Pelo jeito, não fui a única. – eu disse apenas, afinal, ele parecia se divertir com o pessoal do time quando o vi no restaurante.

Escutei sua risada baixa e depois mais uma pergunta.

- Então aquele é o seu namorado?

Parei de escrever diante daquele questionamento.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – indaguei, vendo que manter de fora as provocações era algo difícil de se fazer.

Edward agora me encarava, deixando o caderno de lado.

- Ora, só estou tentando descontrair. – ele se explicou e voltou a falar – Você diz que não quer mais saber de garotos e depois aparece com aquele índio a tiracolo. Um pouco contraditório, não acha?

Bufei ao ouvir toda a sua ousadia. Aquilo não era de sua conta.

- O nome dele é Jacob, para começar. E para a sua informação, ele não é meu namorado. – eu não acreditava que estava dando satisfações para ele.

- Ah, Jacob… Então é o mesmo cara da festinha que minha irmã foi lá em La Push, é? – eu sentia a ironia em sua voz – Poxa, nem para me convidar para dar uma volta na reserva.

- La Push não é para qualquer um. – retruquei, já ficando irritada com seus pré-julgamentos em relação aos Quileutes.

- O que vocês ficam fazendo lá, hein? Dançando a dança da chuva em volta da fogueira? – ele riu, mas eu não achei graça nenhuma.

- Achei que iríamos parar com isso. – me referi ao princípio de mais um dos nossos desentendimentos.

- Tá bom, eu só estava brincando. Não precisa ficar tão séria. – ele ainda riu, pegando novamente seu caderno e algumas folhas.

Olhei para ele, tentando entender o que se passava naquela mente com potencial, mas totalmente sem noção.

- Por que você faz isso? – questionei mais para mim mesma, apesar de saber que ele estava ouvindo – Por que precisa… rebaixar as pessoas dessa maneira?

- Estou só dizendo o que eu penso. É algum pecado? – o Cullen arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando aquele sorriso torto sarcástico.

- Mas o jeito como está fazendo é errado. – acabei por falar – Vai chegar uma hora que você vai olhar para trás e ver todas as conseqüências dos seus atos egoístas, todas as pessoas que magoou e as oportunidades que perdeu. Só que vai ser tarde demais para se arrepender, Cullen. Algumas coisas não voltam mais.

- Eu não me arrependo de nada do que faço. – sua expressão de repente ficou séria e ele me encarou de volta.

- Se diz… – dei o assunto por encerrado, voltando minha atenção para o exercício.

Diferente do que eu pensava, ele também se aquietou, e o silêncio tornou a aparecer, dessa vez acompanhado pela tensão que pairava entre nós.

.

.

Finalmente sexta-feira havia chegado. Mas, ao contrário da grande maioria dos alunos, eu não esperava pelo grande jogo de basquete. Minha ansiedade se devia ao tempo que eu teria para descansar durante o final de semana, já que não agüentava mais a indisposição.

O sinal para o término da última aula ainda não havia tocado e eu caminhava pelo pátio vazio da escola. O professor de matemática havia passado uma atividade e aqueles que fossem terminando, eram liberados. Então agora eu tinha alguns minutos para aproveitar os fracos raios de sol que brilhavam por entre as nuvens do – hoje não tão cinzento – céu de Forks.

Joguei minha mochila sobre o banco e me sentei completamente desanimada para o restante do dia. Não entendia o porquê de o meu mal-estar continuar, eu havia tomado o infeliz do meu remédio antes de sair de casa e mais um comprimido contra náusea na hora do intervalo, mas meu corpo ainda reclamava. Encostei minha cabeça no braço, fechando os olhos, e deixei os leves raios solares atingirem meu rosto; vai que eles me davam mais energia.

- Oi, Bella. – ouvi a voz de Alice e me virei para encará-la – Aproveitando o Sol?

Ela sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado, sempre com uma aura de alegria em volta de seu ser.

- Já que é uma raridade, vamos tirar proveito. – sorri de volta, não queria que ela notasse que eu não me sentia bem.

- Verdade. – Alice tirou seu casaco, ficando apenas com um suéter lilás – Sua aula acabou mais cedo hoje? – ela também se inclinou para os raios solares e fechou os olhos.

Eu a acompanhei e voltei a escorar minha cabeça no braço.

- Sim. – respondi – Terminei o exercício e fui liberada.

- Era de se esperar. – ouvi a risada baixa da Alice – Nosso professor tinha um compromisso e nos dispensou dez minutos antes. Pena que o Jazz não faz essa aula comigo.

Foi a minha vez de rir baixinho; era bom saber que ela gostava mesmo do meu irmão.

- Então… Soube que voltou a estudar com o Edward. – Alice comentou.

- Sim. Notas baixas equivalem a estar fora do time, e acho que ele escolheu fazer um sacrifício. – falei.

- É, Edward gosta muito do esporte e fará de tudo pra continuar jogando. – ela continuou – Mas está indo tudo bem entre vocês?

- Bem… Já esteve pior. – nós duas rimos outra vez

- Hum… Sei que o Edward não é fácil de aturar às vezes. – Alice disse ainda rindo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas sentindo a pequena onda de calor que invadia o pátio.

- Eu só queria que… você tivesse um pouco mais de paciência com ele. – Alice voltou a falar – As coisas foram complicadas para minha família nesse ano que passou.

Seu tom de voz me preocupou e eu abri os olhos, me deparando com sua expressão cabisbaixa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Ahm… Ano passado, o Edward sofreu um acidente. Ele estava bêbado e bateu o carro ao entrar na contramão. Ele ficou desacordado por vários dias no hospital, preocupando todos nós, principalmente minha mãe. – Alice contou – O pior foi lidar com a polícia. Meu pai teve que contratar advogados para que ele não fosse preso; sorte que ninguém morreu no acidente. Edward foi condenado a uns meses de trabalho voluntário e perdeu a carteira por dez meses. Ainda assim, meu pai teve que pagar indenização para os envolvidos.

- Deve ter sido horrível… – falei, entendendo um pouco mais do Cullen, como o fato dele não ter um carro.

- E ainda está sendo. Edward reclama e briga com nosso pai todos os dias por não deixá-lo dirigir mais, por não ter liberdade e essas coisas… É por isso esse comportamento todo rebelde e mal educado.

- Sinto muito, Alice. Bom, eu… Acho que dar essas aulas é tudo o que eu posso fazer por ele agora. – eu disse.

- Ah, Bella… Tenho certeza que irá mais além que isso… – ela riu, mas antes que eu pudesse indagá-la sobre o que aquilo significava, Alice desconversou – Enfim… Obrigada. Acho que eu precisava falar disso com alguém.

- Está tudo bem. – acabei sorrindo de volta e avistei meu irmão chegando – Assim… Você é quase minha cunhada, não é?

Nós três conversamos um pouquinho, mas logo eu e o Jasper voltávamos para casa. Eu estava calada, perdida em meio aos pensamentos e tentando evitar o incômodo que sentia.

- Você não parece bem, Bells. – Jasper falou, provavelmente notando minha expressão nada saudável – Tomou os seus remédios?

- Cada um deles. – respondi desanimada, ao passo que ele já estacionava na nossa garagem – Mas foram praticamente inúteis. Não fizeram efeito nenhum.

Jasper desligou o carro e pegou minha mochila pra descermos.

- O papai está aí; a gente conversa com ele. – sua preocupação comigo era bem visível – Vai dar tudo certo.

Apenas assenti timidamente, pois algo me dizia que o pior estava por vir.

.

.

**JASPER'S POV**

Eram pouco mais de seis da tarde e eu me preparava para ir ao jogo de basquete. A partida se iniciava às oito horas, mas como eu passaria na casa da Alice para buscá-la, já era bom ir me adiantando. Eu estaria um pouco mais feliz se não fosse a situação da minha irmã.

Bella não havia melhorado desde que chegamos da escola. Ela tomou as doses certas dos remédios, ficou em repouso, mas acabou por vomitar o pouco do almoço que comera, ficando enjoada o restante da tarde. Essas crises às vezes aconteciam, mas o efeito dos comprimidos amenizava o seu mal-estar. Agora estava diferente, pois ela queixava da dor constante no corpo e os acessos de febre que iam e voltavam. Nosso pai já estava atento caso precisasse levá-la ao hospital, mas Bella dizia querer apenas se deitar.

Diante disso, minha preocupação não cessava. Eu tinha terminado de tomar banho e estava descendo para fazer um rápido lanche na cozinha, quando decidi dar um pulo no quarto da Bella, e checar como ela estava se sentindo. A porta estava entreaberta e o cômodo a meia-luz; talvez ela ainda estivesse dormindo.

- Ei, Bells… Tá tudo bem aí? – eu entrei, notando que a luz do banheiro estava acesa.

- Droga. – sua voz saiu fraca e eu fui até ela.

Bella, mais pálida do que o normal, estava apoiada na pia, limpando seu nariz com um papel higiênico já em tons avermelhados.

- Bella… O que foi? – na mesma hora fiquei tenso, temendo o pior.

- Eu não sei… – ela praticamente sussurrou – Começou a sair muito sangue…

Eu me aproximei mais, enquanto ela jogava o restante de papel higiênico no lixo, e toquei seu braço para ajudá-la.

- Céus, Bella! Você está ardendo em febre. – me surpreendi com sua temperatura.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo. – ela levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, provavelmente a dor havia se intensificado.

- Vem. – eu a guiei de volta para o quarto – Deita na cama um pouco; eu vou cham-

Não terminei minha frase, pois senti seu corpo vacilar, mas a segurei antes que ela perdesse a consciência.

- Oh, droga. – eu a deitei sobre o colchão – Bella? Bella? – toquei seu rosto, mas ela já havia desmaiado.

O desespero rapidamente me invadiu ao ver minha irmã desacordada e suando frio daquele jeito.

- Pai! Rápido! Aqui em cima! – eu gritei – Pai!

Poucos segundos depois, pude ouvir os passos rápidos do meu pai subindo a escada, até entrar no quarto com uma expressão preocupada e atônita.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou ficando ainda mais tenso ao ver Bella desacordada.

- Ela desmaiou e… e está com muita febre… – eu ficava muito nervoso nessas situações; temia demais pela vida da minha irmã.

Meu pai se aproximou, checando sua a temperatura e vendo que ela não reagia.

- O que tá acontecendo, papai? – Annie apareceu na porta com a carinha assustada; sempre confusa durante essas crises da Bella.

- Jasper, fique aqui com a Annie. – meu pai disse em um tom claramente sério e preocupado – Vou levar a Bella ao hospital.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então…**

**Muito tenso esse final, não? Veremos o que acontecerá com a Bella no próximo post, assim como as dúvidas do Edward em relação a ela. Os dois irão se aproximar sem ao menos perceber isso…**

**Mandem reviews com suas opiniões, eles são muito animadores ^^**

**Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	9. Capítulo 8  No Ordinary Girl

**N/A: Olá!**

**Depois de toda a tensão do capítulo anterior, aqui está a continuação; vamos finalmente ver o que aconteceu com a Bella.**

**Peço perdão pela demora, mas acontece. E muito obrigada pelos reviews. ^^**

**Até lá embaixo!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

_No capítulo anterior:_

_- O que tá acontecendo, papai? – Annie apareceu na porta com a carinha assustada; sempre confusa durante essas crises da Bella._

_- Jasper, fique aqui com a Annie. – meu pai disse em um tom claramente sério e preocupado – Vou levar a Bella ao hospital._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8 – No Ordinary Gir**l

**BELLA'S POV**

Agulhas. Sim, eu podia senti-las. Duas malditas agulhas pinicando a minha pele. Uma delas estava nas costas da minha mão direita e, caramba, ali era um dos piores lugares para se enfiar uma agulha. A outra estava na veia do meu braço esquerdo, na altura do cotovelo, talvez levando soro ou… Espera. Então isso significa que estou no… hospital?

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Pelo jeito, sim. O aparelho que monitorava meus sinais vitais confirmava isso com seu barulhinho monótono. Ao menos ele prova que eu ainda estou viva. Tentei me lembrar do que aconteceu ontem. Ontem, na tese, pois não sei há quanto tempo estou aqui. Eu me lembro de sentir um agudo mal-estar… sangue… visão escura… Eu devo ter desmaiado. Jasper. Ele estava comigo. Será que ele está aqui? Junto com o meu pai? E a Annie? Ela não pode ficar sozinha em casa.

Levemente, me mexi um pouco na cama, sentindo o restante do meu corpo dar sinal de vida. Como sempre, meu estômago estava de mal humor. Minha cabeça latejava em pequenas ondas, que iam e voltavam sem me dar trégua. Ah, e havia os tubos de respiração em meu nariz. Ou seja, nada confortável. Franzi o rosto, tentando abrir os olhos, mas minhas pálpebras pareciam pesar uma tonelada.

- Doutor, ela está acordando. – ouvi uma voz de mulher dizer não muito distante, só que eu ainda me concentrava em abrir meus olhos.

Aos poucos, fui me dando conta do teto branco. Pisquei algumas vezes, me acostumando com a fraca luz do ambiente e logo minha atenção se voltou para um homem que se aproximava. Era alto, magro, de cabelos loiros e, pelo jaleco branco, supus ser um médico.

- Olá, Bella. Como está se sentindo? – sua voz calma e simpática preencheu o ambiente.

- Eu… – hesitei, tentando achar minha voz – Acho que já estive em melhores dias. – eu disse sincera.

O doutor misterioso deu um sorriso torto, que me pareceu familiar, mas era reconfortante e gentil.

- Bom, o seu quadro está estável. O pior passou por agora. – ele falou com mais firmeza, provavelmente já sabendo de todo o meu histórico médico – Eu sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ficarei responsável pelo seu tratamento de agora em diante.

- Isso é bom… – tentei sorrir – O Dr. Marcus estava querendo me liberar mais cedo desse mundo. – me lembrei do meu antigo médico, que acreditava que eu era um caso perdido, apenas ocupando o leito de pessoas mais necessitadas.

O Dr. Cullen sorriu mais uma vez.

- Não tive muito contato com o Dr. Marcus, mas posso ter certeza que ele estava errado. Você é uma garota muito forte.

Eu sorri de leve e ele passou a anotar algo em minha ficha médica. Foi então que algo estalou na minha mente e eu voltei a falar.

- Cullen… – o sobrenome dele não me passou despercebido – O senhor é pai da Alice?

- Ah, sim. Já deve conhecer os meus filhos. – ele respondeu, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

Era por isso que seu sorriso era familiar, era o mesmo do Edward, mas de forma totalmente contrária. A arrogância e o cinismo do filho simplesmente não existiam no pai.

- Cidade pequena, o senhor já sabe… – completei.

- Ah, por favor, pode me chamar de Carlisle. – ele sorriu e depois olhou para a porta, quando a maçaneta dela girou.

Era o meu pai.

- Bella, minha filha. – ele veio até mim e eu juntei minhas forças para abraçá-lo – Que bom que acordou; eu fiquei tão preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Eu acho. – dei um meio sorriso.

- Não há nada para se preocupar por agora, Charlie. – Carlisle disse, como se já o conhecesse há anos – Bella está estável.

- É sempre bom ouvir isso. Todos nós levamos um grande susto.

- Eu imagino. Mas gostaria de trocar algumas palavras em particular, se não se importar. – Carlisle apontou em direção ao corredor.

- Claro. – meu pai se levantou da beirada da cama e se virou para mim – Volto em alguns minutos, querida.

Assenti e observei os dois indo para o corredor, parando próximo a janela. Ok, eu sabia muito bem que essas conversas em particular não se relacionavam com boas notícias. As coisas vão se tornando mais claras com o passar dos anos e eu já havia passado por isso antes. Era mais fácil ver o rumo que a situação ia tomando. Antes que meus pensamentos se aprofundassem ainda mais no que podia acontecer, um rosto bastante familiar apareceu na janela, fazendo meu ser se alegrar em segundos. Jacob.

Meu pai fez um aceno para que ele entrasse e Jake se aproximou de mim depois de fechar a porta.

- Eu queria ter vindo ontem à noite, mas… meu pai achou que seria muito inconveniente. – ele riu meio que sem graça.

- Não… Não tem problema. – eu logo disse, não deixando que um clima estranho se formasse entre nós, uma vez que não nos falávamos desde a noite do cinema.

- Jasper me disse o que havia acontecido. – seus olhos se desviaram dos meus por um momento – Como você está?

- Acho que bem. Voltei a ficar na… zona de segurança. – tentei despreocupá-lo.

Mas ele ainda olhava para os aparelhos e fios ligados em mim, sua testa franzida em questionamentos.

- Me desculpe, Jake. – voltei a falar e seu olhar foi para o meu, agora perguntando sobre o que eu estava falando.

- Pelo quê? – ele chegou mais perto, surpreso diante de minha fala.

- Pela outra noite. – me expliquei – Eu não queria ter te chateado. É sério, eu…

- Bella, não. – Jake puxou uma poltrona que havia no quarto e se sentou perto de mim – Esquece aquilo. Você não precisa se desculpar por nada.

- Eu só… Eu não quero te magoar, Jake. Mais do que eu já fiz. – eu queria que ele entendesse.

- Você não vai, Bella. – sua mão alcançou a minha; sua pele sempre tão quente esquentando os meus dedos frios – Acima de tudo, você é a minha melhor amiga e… eu prefiro isso a nada.

Jake foi bem sincero, mas eu não esperava algo diferente. Eu conhecia bem o meu amigo.

- É só o que eu tenho… Sinto muito. – eu queria ser bem mais para ele, mas não conseguia.

- Tá tudo bem. – ele apertou minha mão – Além do mais, estão te dando mais tempo… – seu olhar passou rapidamente pelas agulhas em meu braço – Então talvez eu também tenha uma chance. – fiquei feliz em ver aquele sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

- Bobo. – retribuí o sorriso, vendo que estava tudo bem entre a gente.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e minha atenção voltou para a janela, onde meu pai e o Dr. Cullen ainda conversavam.

- Ouviu alguma que eles estavam dizendo? – perguntei ao Jake.

- Não muito. Falavam algo sobre os seus remédios quando eu cheguei. – ele também olhou pela janela, mas depois seus olhos voltaram a repousar em mim.

- Não estão mais fazendo efeito. – suspirei – Eu devia ter notado.

- Não se culpe por isso, Bella. – Jake logo disse – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero…

.

.

.

Como eu já previa, os médicos modificaram as doses dos meus remédios; estavam mais fortes agora. Era a terceira vez que isso acontecia em menos de um ano. E não era nada bom. De certa forma me ajudava, eu sabia disso, mas… era só uma forma de retardar algo que infelizmente parecia inevitável.

Depois de passar mais um dia em observação no hospital, eu voltei para casa no domingo à noite. Eu não iria para a escola por um ou dois dias, no entanto. O Dr. Cullen disse para esperar um pouco até meu corpo se acostumar com as novas doses dos medicamentos. Não reclamei, era o melhor para mim.

- Só você mesmo para fazer isso numa hora dessas, Bella. – Rose disse depois de entrar no meu quarto.

Ela trazia todas as tardes os tópicos das matérias e os deveres que eu estava perdendo na escola.

- São apenas exercícios, Rose. Não matam ninguém. – falei me ajeitando na cama.

- Não digo o mesmo sobre o de matemática. – ela riu e se sentou ao meu lado – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça… – minha prima abriu a mochila e tirou de lá de dentro um embrulho.

- O que é isso? – olhei para a pequena caixa, que mais parecia um presente.

- O Mike pediu para que eu te entregasse. – ela explicou enquanto eu abria o embrulho – Você sabe como ele é.

- Se sei. – nós duas rimos e olhei para a caixa de chocolates com recheio de morango que o Mike havia mandado, além do pequeno cartão que dizia "Fique boa logo" – Ah, como sempre, muito gentil da parte dele.

- Com certeza. Nenhum dos meus ex-namorados acertavam o meu sabor do meu recheio favorito. – ela provocou, já abrindo um dos bombons sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Talvez pelo fato de você nunca ficar mais de dois meses com um? – retribuí e também peguei um bombom para comer; nem era uma extravagância tão grande.

- Haha engraçadinha. – rimos outra vez.

- E como vão as coisas com o Emmett? – perguntei.

- Está tudo ótimo. – ela sorriu – Sexta foi um dia perfeito. Assim, tirando o que aconteceu… – Rose conteve sua empolgação.

- Deixa isso pra lá. – falei – Vocês se divertiram no jogo, isso que importa. Pena que o Jasper não pôde ir… – meu irmão iria com a Alice, mas com o meu imprevisto, os planos mudaram – Ele e a Alice pareciam animados.

- E você não se preocupe com isso. Nós explicamos que você não estava se sentindo bem e que precisava ficar de cama por causa de uma gripe. – Rose me explicou.

- Gripe? – achei a desculpa um pouco fraca.

- Foi só no que conseguimos pensar. Mas está tudo bem, é comum por causa do tempo frio e tal…

- É, menos mal. – passei os dedos pelos cabelos – Eu… eu vou contar o que realmente está acontecendo, mas… não agora.

Rose deu um sorriso singelo de conforto e depois nos focamos em estudar. Tudo indicava que amanhã eu estaria bem para ir à escola e dar o meu sinal de vida.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Com certeza sexta-feira foi o melhor dia desde que cheguei nesse fim de mundo chamado Forks. Finalmente um pouco de diversão nesse lugar. Vencemos a primeira partida da temporada e graças a quem? O Cullen aqui, é logico. Sem contar que tive uma grande recompensa com a Jessica no final da noite.

- Cara, foi demais. A gente nunca estreou tão bem assim antes. – Tyler dizia enquanto eu e outros caras do time sentávamos numa das mesas do pátio, antes da primeira aula de segunda-feira começar.

- É, eu disse pra vocês que iríamos arrasar. – falei olhando ao redor do pátio e cumprimentando algumas pessoas.

- Parabéns pelo jogo, rapazes. – duas meninas disseram ao passar pela nossa mesa.

- Viu? E agora temos ainda mais atenção das garotas. – todos riram com o comentário do Ben.

Nesse instante, o sinal tocou e Mike foi o primeiro a se levantar.

- Tá tudo muito bom, mas temos prova essa semana e eu não pretendo vacilar. – ele pegou sua mochila – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Ah, é mesmo, a prova. – Tyler se lembrou – É melhor a gente ir.

Aquilo despertou minha atenção; eu nem estava me lembrando desse detalhe chamado prova. Droga, eu precisava encontrar a Swan. Fui para a minha aula e decidi falar com ela no horário de Biologia, era o quarto.

Depois do intervalo, não perdi tempo em ir para a aula do Sr. Banner. Eu não tinha quase nada da matéria no caderno e a Swan precisava fazer algo a respeito. Ela disse que me ajudaria, não foi? Então que o fizesse. No entanto, os minutos se passaram e nada da garota aparecer. O professor entrou na sala e eu já estranhei a ausência dela. Bella nunca se atrasava. Nem cabulava o horário. Ela era certinha demais pra esse tipo de coisa.

Encarando o fato de que ela havia faltado, assisti o restante da aula tentando captar alguma coisa. Ela que trate de me ensinar amanhã, senão…

.

.

.

Okay, a garota deve estar de brincadeira comigo. Terça-feira e nada da Bella na escola. Vi o infeliz do irmão e a metida da prima dela chegarem, mas não havia sinal da Swan. Inferno. Como eu iria estudar pra maldita da prova?

Na hora do intervalo, resolvi indagar o Emmett sobre o paradeiro da Bella. Eles não andavam amiguinhos também?

- E aí? – eu disse antes de entrarmos para o refeitório.

- Fala, maninho. – Emmett me deu um dos seus famosos tapas nas costas – Resolveu se sentar com a gente hoje?

- Conta outra. – eu ri da bobagem que ele disse – Quando eu descer de nível feito você, eu te aviso.

Ele revirou os olhos e se preparou para entrar no grande salão.

- Espera, preciso de uma informação. – ele se virou com cara de entediado para mim – Você sabe por que a Swan está faltando?

- Ah, preocupado com a Bella, hein? – ele deu um sorrisinho safado e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Não enche. Você sabe que ela ficou de estudar comigo. Bom, a prova está chegando e eu não sei porra nenhuma. – me exaltei só de pensar em sair do time por causa de notas baixas.

- Calma, Edward. – Emmett pareceu não se importar muito – A Bella está doente, dá um tempo. A culpa é sua por estar nessa situação, então não reclame.

Ele disse por fim e foi para o refeitório. Bufei de indignação. Bela hora pra Swan ficar doente. Espero que eu não me ferre por causa disso.

.

.

.

Quarta-feira. Dois dias para a prova. Eu havia tentado ler o livro de biologia, mas ficava difícil, já que eu não tinha muitas anotações. Só me restava esperar pela Swan, ela precisava vir hoje à escola. Fiquei atento aos carros que chegavam ao estacionamento até que vi o Aston Martin do irmão dela. Quase tive um treco de tanta ansiedade enquanto olhava para a porta do passageiro. Quando ela se abriu, estranhei a imensa sensação de alívio que tomou conta de mim. Nunca imaginei que ficaria feliz em ver aqueles longos cabelos castanhos.

Bella ajeitou seu casaco e disse algo para o Jasper, rumando para as escadas de um dos prédios em seguida. Tratei logo de ir atrás dela, não havia tempo a perder. Ela já mexia em seu armário quando me aproximei.

- Olha quem resolveu dar o ar da graça. – falei com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não pensei que fosse sentir minha falta, Cullen. – ela disse sem olhar para mim, ocupada demais organizando seus livros.

- Sinta-se privilegiada. Afinal, é você quem ficou de me ajudar com as provas. – fui direto ao ponto.

- Ah, é por isso que está tão desesperado. – ela deu uma risadinha e então nossos olhos se encontraram – Resolveu se preocupar com a prova?

Percebi que ela parecia cansada, mesmo tendo ficado tantos dias em casa. E um pouco mais magra também… Seria impressão minha?

- Perdemos dois dias de estudo, então estou preocupado, sim. – respondi.

- Eu sei. A gente estuda durante à tarde também, se quiser. Não precisa ficar barulhando, tá bom? – ela voltou sua atenção para seu armário, sua voz meio irritadiça.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu não sabia se tinha algo mais pra dizer.

- Por que… você faltou? – resolvi perguntar, mesmo sabendo o motivo.

Bella me olhou pelo canto do olho por um segundo, talvez não esperando essa pergunta.

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem. – ela foi curta em sua resposta.

- Ah… – passei a mão pelos cabelos – Até depois então.

Saí dali antes que as coisas ficassem ainda mais estranhas. Bella não disse mais nada enquanto me afastava e assim eu fui para a minha sala. As três aulas iniciais foram chatas como sempre e o sinal para o intervalo demorou a bater.

Já no refeitório, me sentei com os rapazes do time e ficamos conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Emmett era o único que não se sentava com a gente. Preferia ficar lá junto de sua namoradinha. Olhei para a mesa onde ele e minha irmã se sentavam.

Todos estavam lá, conversando e comendo… Menos a Bella. Sua bandeja ainda estava intacta e ela olhava para um ponto qualquer da mesa, como se fosse mais interessante que a conversa dos outros. Bella parecia perdida dentro de seus pensamentos, num mundo que fosse só seu. Pelo que venho reparado, ela faz isso com freqüência. Queria saber o que ela estava pensando. Isso porque até hoje, tudo o que ela faz é exatamente o contrário do que eu espero. Ela não fala as coisas só para me agradar nem parece se importar com o que os outros pensam.

Há algo de diferente nela, e eu vou descobrir o que é.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá!**

**Espero que tenham gostado ^^**

**A história agora vai se focar um pouco mais na interação do Edward com a Bella, onde os dois vão aprender a lidar um com o outro.**

**Tentarei não demorar com o próximo capítulo, então continuem acompanhando e mandem seus reviews, eles são muito gratificantes.**

**Feliz Ano Novo! =]**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	10. Capítulo 9  Trégua?

**N/A: Oi!**

**Sem mais delongas, aqui está o cap. 9 para vocês.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews; são sempre gratificantes ^^**

**Até lá embaixo.**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Trégua?<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

Depois da aula, eu e Jasper voltamos para casa a fim de almoçar, mas logo teríamos de retornar para a escola, já que ele precisava ensaiar com o pessoal do teatro, e eu… Bem, eu tinha que estudar com o Cullen. Nem me lembrava disso por causa do tempo que fiquei sem ir à aula, mas agora era a hora de voltar a encarar a realidade.

Minha irmã havia ido passar a tarde em La Push, com os Clearwater, para que ela não ficasse sozinha aqui em casa. Enquanto lavávamos a louça, meu irmão ainda reclamava desse meu compromisso com o Cullen.

- Por que você não fala não para ele, hein Bella? – ele disse contrariado – Pra quê ir lá e ficar se desgastando à toa?

Eu lavava os pratos e ele os enxugava, guardando-os no armário.

- Não é por causa dele, Jasper. Tem a Alice e o Emmett… Não quero fazer essa desfeita com eles.

- Mas eles nem vão se importar… – Jasper insistiu.

- Ah, já é tarde demais, Jazz. Vamos deixar como está. – enxuguei minhas mãos depois de terminar.

- Tá bom. – ele suspirou – Então podemos ir? Estamos em cima da hora.

- Sim, já estou pronta. – falei o seguindo até a sala de estar, onde nossas mochilas estavam.

Mas no meio do caminho, senti uma forte pontada na cabeça, que me fez escorar na parede até encontrar o equilíbrio novamente. Disfarcei antes que meu irmão se virasse para mim.

- Aqui está. – ele me entregou minha mochila – Vamos.

- Ahm… Espere. – eu disse, tentando parecer bem – Eu esqueci algo no meu quarto. Só vai levar um minuto.

- Okay. – Jasper pareceu não perceber nada – Enquanto isso, eu tiro o carro da garagem.

Assenti e fui logo subindo as escadas, indo para o meu quarto. Tranquei a porta, jogando minha mochila em qualquer canto e entrei no banheiro, já prevendo o que ia acontecer. O suor frio percorrendo minha espinha não deixava dúvidas sobre meu mal-estar e, segundos depois, eu estava colocando todo o meu almoço e mais um pouco pra fora no vaso sanitário.

_Ótimo, já estava passando da hora_, pensei enquanto lavava minha boca, me sentindo um nada. Encostei-me à parede e me sentei no chão, sentindo os frios azulejos em minhas costas. Enfiei meu rosto na toalha ao passo que tentava controlar minha respiração descompassada e evitar que o choro preso em minha garganta saísse. Até quando eu vou ter que passar por tudo isso? Eu já não conseguia… não aguentava mais.

- _Bella? Vamos, a gente tá atrasado!_ – ouvi meu irmão bater na porta.

Abri os olhos e respirei fundo para respondê-lo.

- Já estou descendo! – me levantei, sentindo a dor no estômago pelo esforço excessivo.

Lavei meu rosto outra vez e escovei os dentes. Talvez eu precisasse aguentar. Só mais um pouco. Mas meu limite não estava longe.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Eu já estava impaciente esperando pelo Swan na biblioteca. Tudo bem que eu havia chegado um pouco mais cedo para pegar todos os livros de biologia que poderiam ser úteis, e até imaginava que ela iria rir disso, mas dez minutos haviam se passado do horário combinado e nada dela chegar. Caramba, por que ela simplesmente não aparecia?

Como se escutasse os meus pensamentos, a porta principal se abriu e Bella entrou por ela. Seus olhos percorreram todo o local até me encontrar. Seu cenho se franziu por uns segundos, talvez se perguntando o que a minha pessoa fazia rodeada por tantos livros, mas ela não fez nenhum comentário.

- Você está atrasada. – fui logo dizendo enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira em minha frente.

- Foi mal. – ela respondeu apenas.

Então era isso? Ela não iria discutir comigo?

- A gente pode começar? – Bella voltou a falar quando viu que eu ainda estava parado a encarando.

- Ahm… É, claro. – peguei meu caderno – Não sei merda nenhuma do que vai cair amanhã.

- Você fez algum exercício? – ela disse pegando suas folhas já respondidas.

- Hum… Você fala desse aqui? – eu ri erguendo a mesma folha que ela havia me dado em uma aula anterior, mas a minha estava em branco.

Bella revirou os olhos e foi logo pegando um dos livros de biologia.

- Como você quer aprender a matéria se não faz nenhuma atividade de fixação? – sua pergunta foi retórica e então ela continuou – Agora vamos perder tempo revisando todo o começo antes de irmos para a parte final.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Apenas me ensine essa droga, ok? Preciso tirar uma nota que preste. – falei apressado.

Bella pareceu não dar muita importância as minhas reclamações. Ela falou sobre a matéria durante o restante da tarde; o silêncio tomando conta da mesa toda vez que parávamos para resolver uma questão. A Swan não estava muito a fim de conversar e não me importei, afinal, provavelmente acabaríamos discutido se iniciássemos um diálogo.

Estava anoitecendo quando terminamos. Bom, pelo menos o mais importante, em tese, eu sabia agora. Mas ainda havia muitos exercícios para fazer.

- Que saco. Vou ter que ficar a noite inteira fazendo isso. – reclamei enquanto guardava as folhas.

- Agora vê se aprende a não deixar tudo para a última hora. – ela disse após guardar seus materiais.

- Haha. Obrigada pelo conselho. – ri sem humor – E você vê se não falta as aulas, entendeu?

- Até amanhã, Cullen. – ela virou as costas rumo à saída – Boa prova amanhã.

Bella foi embora, me deixando sozinho com minhas preocupações. Mas não era hora de pensar nela; eu ainda tinha que me preparar mais para a prova de amanhã.

.

.

.

Terça-feira. Eu havia feito a prova na sexta e não tinha nem ideia de como seria minha nota. Não estava tão difícil assim. Bom, e nem estava tão fácil. A matéria era grande e eu não me lembrei de algumas coisas. Eu sei que deixei para estudar em cima da hora, mas que se dane. Eu não podia fazer mais nada agora.

A não ser, pegar o resultado. Eu estava parado perto da secretaria, onde os professores deixavam as provas corrigidas para que os alunos pegassem. Sem mais delongas, eu entrei e disse meu nome e série para a secretária responsável por aquele setor.

- Prova de biologia do Sr. Banner. Aqui está. – ela me entregou a folha e meus olhos foram direto para a marcação no canto esquerdo.

Caramba. Eu precisava falar com a Bella. Antes que o sinal para a próxima aula tocasse, eu me dirigi até o corredor onde se encontrava o armário dela. Mas assim que a avistei, notei que ela não estava sozinha. Mike Newton conversava com ela, sempre com aquele sorriso estúpido de bebê no rosto. Não me importei com isso e me aproximei do mesmo jeito.

- Você sabia que não precisava, Mike. – ouvi Bella dizer – Mas foi muito gentil da sua parte.

- Não foi problema nenhum. – ele continuou a sorrir até que me viu.

Bella notou minha presença assim que parei a seu lado e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Ahm… A gente se fala depois, Bella. – Newton disse antes de dar meia volta e seguir pelo corredor.

Ela olhou para o rapaz e depois se virou para mim, antes de abrir seu armário.

- Você é tão amigável. – deixei passar o tom de ironia em sua voz, porque tinha outros assuntos para tratar.

- Pegou sua prova de biologia? – perguntei e ela assentiu – Me deixe ver.

Bella me entregou a folha que tirou do seu armário. Meus olhos quase saltaram quando viram a nota.

- Nove e meio? – me irritei por ela ter ido tão bem – Que porcaria. – resmunguei enfiando a folha de volta.

- Me deixe ver a sua. – foi a vez de ela pedir.

- Não. – neguei com cabeça – De jeito nenhum que vou deixar você jogar na minha cara.

- Apenas me deixe ver, Cullen. – ela ignorou meu comentário – Como vou te ajudar se não souber onde você errou?

Suspirei, me dando por vencido, e tirei da minha mochila a prova.

- Obrigada. – Bella pegou a folha e analisou por alguns momentos – Seis?

- É, eu sei, uma droga. Pode falar. – fui logo me adiantando.

- Não foi tão ruim assim. É a média da escola. Não é isso que você queria? – ela me olhou com seus olhos castanhos por trás de seus longos cílios, esperando por uma resposta.

Estranhei suas palavras. Nada de falar sobre como sou um imprestável e que mereço ficar fora do time?

- Ahm… Acho que sim. – afinal de contas, a média era mesmo o que eu precisava.

- Se não deixar para estudar em cima da hora da próxima vez, você vai se sair melhor. – ela disse; não notei nada além de sinceridade em sua voz.

- É, talvez… – peguei minha prova de suas mãos e enfiei na mochila.

O sinal da terceira aula tocou e Bella pegou os livros necessários, fechando o seu armário.

- Temos biologia depois do intervalo. – eu falei, sem nunca saber como terminar uma conversa com ela – Eu te vejo lá.

- Okay. – Bella disse apenas e eu fui para o prédio onde seria a próxima aula.

.

.

.

Durante o intervalo, não vi sinal da Bella no refeitório. Eu ainda pensava sobre o conversamos mais cedo. Nunca imaginei que ela seria tão complacente com a minha nota. Eu praticamente só dei valor à última aula que ela me deu e isso porque a prova seria no dia seguinte. Mas Bella não ficou brava, apenas disse que eu me sairia melhor se mantivesse a rotina de estudos em dia. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Seis era a nota da média, mas eu não podia vacilar com o basquete. Ficar fora do time era algo que não deixaria acontecer.

Quando o sinal para a aula de biologia tocou, tratei de ir logo para a sala. Bella chegou um pouco depois de mim, vindo não sei de onde, e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Oi. – eu disse, não evitando o clima estranho entre nós dois.

- Oi. – Bella me cumprimentou de volta; um singelo sorriso passou pelo canto de sua boca antes que ela se virasse para frente, a fim de encarar o professor que já adentrava na sala.

Nos primeiros minutos, o sr. Banner discorreu sobre alguns detalhes da prova, dizendo como a maioria das notas foram boas e tal. Revirei os olhos diante de sua fala. Quem se importava com aquilo? Depois ele começou um novo tópico sobre plantas e eu fugi do tédio tentando anotar alguma coisa que prestasse em meu caderno. Bella não parecia muito interessada também; ela estava bem inquieta em sua cadeira.

Após algum tempo, o professor passou um exercício para fazermos e todos se silenciaram em suas mesas. Bella não se ofereceu para me ajudar e eu pouco me importei. Se ela não queria conversa, o problema era dela. Então apenas me foquei em terminar a folha. Pelo menos as questões estavam fáceis, eu encontrei todas as respostas no livro.

Quando terminei, olhei discretamente para o lado; a folha da Bella estava intacta. Essa é nova. Ela nunca deixava de fazer nada. Voltei meu olhar pro meu lado da mesa, mas deu pra perceber que Bella estava um pouco estranha. Sua postura estava rígida na cadeira e ela parecia um pouco ansiosa, pois passou a mão diversas vezes pelo cabelo. Senti que ela estava controlando a respiração, tentando mantê-la calma e regular. Acho que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

O Sr. Banner tirava algumas dúvidas dos alunos na carteira quando Bella levantou a mão e se dirigiu a ele.

- Sr. Banner? Pode me dar licença? – ela disse.

- Ah, claro, Bella. – ele deixou e voltou a atender os alunos.

Bella levantou-se e saiu pela porta. Olhei de novo para sua mesa e vi que estava úmido o local onde ela tinha deixado a mão apoiada. Provavelmente ela estava suando e isso não era bom. Havia algo errado com ela.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

Saí o mais rápido possível da aula do Sr. Banner e fui direto para banheiro, que felizmente estava vazio. O mal estar era insuportável, eu já estava suando frio. Entrei na última cabine e me sentei, abraçando meus joelhos enquanto esperava tudo aquilo passar. Senti meu estômago rodar devido à náusea, mas não havia nada dentro dele que eu pudesse por para fora. Eu não conseguia comer direito, nem entrei no refeitório hoje, pois todo aquele cheiro de comida me deixava ainda mais enjoada.

Eu respirei fundo, outra vez me perguntando até quando teria que aguentar isso. Passei o fim de semana bem, o que encheu minha família de esperança, só para agora… Só para sentir que tudo continua o mesmo de sempre. Uma lágrima escorreu e eu logo a limpei, mas não consegui impedir que outras viessem. Vi, então, que não me restava muito a não ser esperar.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali. Criei coragem de me levantar quando minha cabeça começou a latejar mais do que eu desejava. O mal estar havia passado e eu fui até a pia para lavar meu rosto. Eu estava muito pálida, parecia que ia ter uma síncope a qualquer momento. Decidi que ligaria para o meu pai, acho que não conseguiria assistir mais nenhuma aula por hoje.

Saí do banheiro e me lembrei de que ainda tinha que passar na sala de biologia para pegar minhas coisas. Ótimo. Pelo menos o sinal já havia batido e os corredores estavam vazios.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

A aula já estava terminando e nada da Bella voltar. Sei que não tenho nada com a vida da garota, mas ela não estava bem quando saiu. Será que foi por isso que ela não estava no refeitório mais cedo? Vai saber.

O sinal para o término da aula bateu e, antes de nos dispensar, o sr. Banner passou um trabalho em dupla. Peguei a atividade que seria minha e da Bella, e vi enquanto todos guardavam suas coisas e saíam da sala. Olhei para a carteira vazia ao meu lado e resolvi guardar também os objetos da Bella em sua mochila. Ela com certeza voltaria para pegá-las.

Fui para a porta da sala e esperei por mais cinco minutos. Pelo horário, percebi que chegaria atrasado para a aula de cálculo, mas isso era o de menos. Se Bella não aparecesse, eu teria que ir até a diretoria. A garota não podia simplesmente desaparecer assim. Se ela estava mesmo sentindo mal, alguém precisaria ajuda-la, não é?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a Swan apontou no início do corredor. Estranho, pois era a segunda vez que eu me sentia aliviado ao vê-la. Seu olhar cruzou com o meu, mas ela logo o desviou para o chão ao ver que eu estava indo em sua direção.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou sem me encarar.

- Sua mochila. – falei – Achei que fosse voltar para busca-la.

- Ah… – ela me olhou rapidamente e pegou a mochila – Obrigada.

Eu vi que ela estava mais pálida que o normal e seus olhos pareciam vermelhos, como se ela tivesse chorado. Mas por quê?

- O sr. Banner passou um trabalho. – olhei para a folha em minhas mãos – Eu coloquei a cópia aí dentro pra você.

Bella assentiu, ajeitando a mochila em suas costas.

- A gente pode fazer amanhã?

- É… Claro, não tem problema. – eu disse, realmente não me importando com o trabalho agora.

Ela então se virou, mas antes que pudesse ir, eu a chamei.

- Bella… Você está bem? – não havia como não perguntar.

- Sim. – ela respondeu quase que automaticamente ao me olhar por cima de seus ombros – Eu estou.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela seguiu pelo corredor. Eu continuei lá, parado, dessa vez me perguntando se aquela resposta tinha sido mesmo verdadeira.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então…**

**Espero que tenham gostado. As coisas estão mudando um pouquinho, não estão? Eu sei que o Edward continua meio carrancudo e a Bella ainda é toda fechada, mas os dois vão se soltar aos poucos.**

**Espero pelos reviews, quero saber a opinião **de vocês** ^^**

**Para quem acompanha minha outra fic "Love Show", teremos atualização na semana que vem, okay?**

**Até depois!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


	11. Capítulo 10  Grass And Green

**N/A: Oi!**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem. E m****uito obrigada pelos reviews ^^**

**Até lá embaixo!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Grass And Green<strong>

**BELLA'S POV**

- Okay, Bella. Esse foi a última. – Carlisle disse retirando a bolsa de soro vazia do suporte ao lado da cama e indo buscar algodão para retirar as agulhas do meu braço.

- Que bom. Pensei que o hospital fosse ficar sem estoque por minha causa. – me sentei, sentindo meu corpo reclamar por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição.

É, eu estava no hospital. Depois que meu pai foi me buscar na escola, ele me trouxe para cá quase que imediatamente, por mais que eu dissesse que não precisava. Eu só queria descansar. Mas não teve como contrariá-lo, então fiquei a tarde inteira sob os cuidados do Dr. Cullen, tomando algumas bolsas de soro e complexos vitamínicos pela veia.

- Se for preciso, é isso que faremos. – ele sorriu gentilmente como sempre fazia e passou o algodão com álcool sobre a pele do meu braço, retirando a agulha – Mas para não precisarmos chegar a esse ponto, precisa fazer a sua parte também. Charlie me disse que você não está se alimentando direito.

Eu suspirei, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. Então Carlisle continuou.

- Sei que grande parte da sua falta de apetite é consequência da nova dose dos remédios, mas infelizmente não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. – ele falou – Olhe, Bella. Uma queda drástica de pressão pode ser mais mortal do que a sua doença em si. Não estou dizendo isso para te assustar. Quero apenas que se esforce um pouco mais.

- Eu sei. Eu… vou tentar. – falei, desejando que eu conseguisse mesmo fazer aquilo.

- Muito bem. – ele voltou a dar seu sorriso reconfortante – Tente comer pequenas porções ao longo do dia. Coma pouco, mas entre intervalos de tempo menores.

Anotei mentalmente tudo o que o Dr. Cullen me disse e logo o meu pai chegou para me buscar. Depois de uma rápida conversa entre os dois e um agradecimento da minha parte, pude finalmente voltar para casa.

- Se sentindo melhor, filha? – ele perguntou durante o caminho.

- Aham. – me limitei a dizer, já que nunca estaria no auge do bem-estar.

- Não precisa ir à aula amanhã se não quiser, ok? Tenho certeza que a Rose não se importará em levar o material que você venha a perder. – Charlie falou mostrando toda a sua preocupação.

- Tá tudo bem, pai. Eu consigo ir. – eu disse convincente, mas ele ainda tinha estava com o pé atrás – É sério.

- Ok. – ele suspirou – Mas não hesite em me ligar caso sinta alguma coisa, Bella.

- Não se preocupe. – amenizei antes de o meu pai estacionar em frente a nossa casa.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella não faltou no dia seguinte como eu esperava. Parecia tudo bem com ela; seja o que foi que sentiu, parecia ter passado. Nós não tocamos no assunto, é lógico. Continuamos com os estudos à tarde normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não perguntei se ela havia mesmo chorado ou se foi impressão minha, e nem sobre o motivo daquilo.

Mas eu tinha outras coisas para me preocupar, como a prova de matemática essa semana. Estava sendo um saco conciliar o basquete com o horário de estudo, só que não havia outro jeito. Eu precisava sacrificar o tempo depois dos treinos para estudar junto com a Bella, por mais que fosse chato ficar mais de duas horas entre livros, cálculos e leitura.

- Edward, pare de usar a calculadora. – ela disse enquanto eu resolvia uns exercícios – Você não vai ter uma na hora da prova.

- Ah, só nessas continhas aqui. – dei de ombros – É uma droga fazer cálculos com decimais, sabia?

- Mas assim você não está se preparando para amanhã. – Bella continuou a me censurar.

- Aí, pronto. Terminei. – mostrei as atividades feitas para ela – Todas as respostas batem com as do livro. Tá tudo certo.

- Espero que sim. – ela disse ao dar uma olhada.

Pela janela da biblioteca, vi que já era noite. Eu precisava ir ou então o Emmett me deixaria aqui. Ele disse que ficaria um tempo lá na quadra depois do treino com os outros rapazes e me daria uma carona para casa quando eu terminasse.

- Então já podemos ir, não é? – falei para Bella e ela assentiu.

Peguei minha mochila, guardando meus cadernos enquanto a Swan fazia o mesmo, e depois saímos do local. O restante da escola estava em silêncio, acho que não teve nenhum ensaio do pessoal do teatro hoje. Chegamos ao estacionamento e fui logo tentar localizar o jipe do meu irmão. Varri os olhos pelos poucos carros que estavam estacionados ali, mas não o encontrei.

- Droga. – resmunguei já ficando irritado.

- O que foi? – nem reparei que a Bella ainda estava ali.

- Não acredito que o infeliz do Emmett me deixou aqui. – eu disse passando a mão pelos cabelos – Ele falou que iria me esperar.

- Quer uma carona? – Bella me ofereceu.

Olhei para ela e ri sem humor diante de sua fala.

- Vou passar sua gentileza, Swan. – desdenhei – Eu vou ligar para ele. Até amanhã. – me despedi dela e peguei meu celular.

- Tanto faz. – Bella revirou os olhos e foi para onde seu carro estava.

Disquei o número do Emmett e esperei enquanto chamava.

- Vamos, atenda… – murmurei vendo que a demora era grande – Atenda.

Quase quebrei o aparelho quando a chamada caiu na caixa postal. Onde diabos estava o Emmett para não atender ao telefone?

Bufei de raiva e tentei outra vez, obtendo o mesmo resultado.

- Ótimo. – suspirei olhando ao meu redor e vendo a Bella guardando sua mochila no banco de trás antes de ir embora.

Talvez eu não devesse ter dispensado a carona dela. Estava de noite, minha casa ficava um pouco longe e o frio de Forks já começava a apertar. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo ao ver que teria que me dar por vencido.

- Ei, Bella! – corri até ela – Espera.

Ela parou antes de entrar no veículo; sua cara me dizia que já esperava essa minha atitude.

- Deu caixa postal. – falei simplesmente, pedindo mentalmente que ela não tivesse mudado de ideia.

- Entre. – ela disse abafando um riso.

Engolindo meu orgulho, abri a porta e me sentei no banco do passageiro. E caramba, se o carro já era bonito por fora, por dentro então… Era mais ainda.

Os assentos eram esportivos, feitos em couro vermelho e preto; o volante tinha partes em camurça e era bastante prático, assim como o painel todo detalhado.

- Bonito carro. – falei, ainda olhando o interior enquanto ela se ajeitava atrás do volante.

- Obrigada. – Bella falou sem me dar muita atenção.

- Seu pai deve dar tudo o que você pede. – afirmei pretensioso.

- Ele me dá aquilo que eu mereço. – ela me olhou rapidamente antes de ligar o carro.

Não estiquei o assunto e me recostei no banco depois de colocar o cinto de segurança.

- Onde você mora? – ela perguntou.

- Ahm… É quase fora da cidade, ao norte. Fica depois de uma estrada por entre a floresta. Quando chegar perto que te mostro aonde virar.

- Tá bom. – ela saiu da escola e seguiu pelo caminho que indiquei.

O silêncio desconfortável reinou dentro do carro, ambos sem saber o que falar. Às vezes nos pegávamos olhando um para o outro pelo canto do olho, mas logo disfarçávamos. Bella dirigia bem rápido e eu podia ver a paisagem se transformar em apenas um borrão na janela.

- Tentando bater em uma árvore? – perguntei tentando soar despreocupado.

Outro acidente de carro era a última coisa que eu queria na vida, por isso o nervosismo crescia em mim.

- Talvez. – Bella me olhou por um momento e não notei nenhum tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

Ri sem humor, verificando rapidamente se meu cinto estava mesmo preso.

- Só presta atenção na estrada, ok? – falei por fim, sem obter nenhuma resposta.

Depois de um tempo, bem mais curto do que eu pensei, chegamos perto da minha casa.

- Ali. Pode virar a esquerda naquela placa. – apontei para a entrada na floresta que levava até minha casa.

Bella diminuiu, fazendo o que eu disse e, segundos depois, meu celular tocou. Olhei no visor, apesar de eu já saber que seria a minha mãe ligando, preocupada comigo.

- Fala, mãe. – eu atendi ao telefone.

Senti os olhos de Bella em mim de novo, mas logo ela olhou para a estrada.

- _Ai, meu filho, estava ficando preocupada com você._ – minha mãe disse do outro lado da linha – _Emmett chegou aqui sozinho e disse que você tinha ficado na escola._

- Eu já estou chegando, mãe. Em menos de cinco minutos eu estou aí. – falei sem paciência ao lembrar que o Emmett me deixou plantado lá.

_- Tudo bem, então. Está vindo de táxi? Precisa de dinheiro?_

- Não, não preciso. Uma colega minha me deu carona. – respondi e pude escutar a risada do Emmett ao fundo. Infeliz! – Não precisa se preocupar, mãe. Eu vou desligar, tá?

_- Ok. Tchau, filho._

- Tchau. – eu disse e desliguei o celular – Caramba, minha mãe ainda acha que eu tenho 10 anos. – resmunguei.

- Ela só está preocupada com você. – Bella comentou.

- Tanto faz… – suspirei e dei de ombros. Desde quando Bella podia falar alguma coisa sobre minha vida?

Então avistamos minha casa e a Swan parou na frente da mesma; pela janela lateral eu já podia ver a silhueta da minha mãe.

- Valeu pela carona. – agradeci e abri a porta depois de pegar minha mochila – A gente se vê amanhã.

- Até, Cullen. – ela disse e eu desci.

Bella deu ré e arrancou pela estrada de volta antes mesmo que eu subisse todos os degraus da varanda. Balancei a cabeça e entrei em casa, sendo logo abordado pela minha mãe.

- Que bom que chegou, meu filho. – ela alisou meus cabelos enquanto eu retirava o casaco.

Em seguida, Alice apareceu com o cenho franzido para mim.

- Foi a Bella quem te trouxe, Edward? – provavelmente a baixinha tinha visto o carro da Swan – Devia pelo menos tê-la convidado para entrar.

- Ah, não viaja, Alice. – ri da cara dela e fui para a cozinha.

Meu pai e Emmett estavam lá, terminando de comer um pouco da sobremesa que minha mãe havia feito.

- E aí, maninho? Foi mal, mas o pessoal do time resolveu ir embora mais cedo e como você ia demorar… – ele tentou se explicar.

- Poderia ter me ligado, né? – falei irritado e fui até a geladeira pegar um suco e uma fruta; não estava com vontade de jantar.

- A Bella estava lá de qualquer jeito mesmo. – ele deu de ombros, só para me provocar.

- Agora ainda tenho que depender da carona dos outros. – dei um olhar para o meu pai ao dizer isso – Se eu tivesse um carro, eu não iria demorar nem preocupar tanto a mamãe.

- Não comece, Edward. – meu pai finalmente se pronunciou – Sabe que preocupou sua mãe muito mais quando estava atrás de um volante, então não vamos discutir isso.

Como sempre, Carlisle jogava na minha cara o que eu havia feito e eu me sentia um merda.

- Que seja. – murmurei e subi para o meu quarto, sem antes pegar minha mochila que tinha ficado na sala.

Tranquei a porta e fui logo ligando a TV, procurando por alguma coisa que me distraísse, pelo menos por algumas horas.

.

.

.

Mais um fim de semana se passou e quando vi, já era quarta-feira. Fui para a escola sem ânimo nenhum. O motivo disso foi um tal passeio que o sr. Banner inventou para a nossa turma de biologia, dizendo ser uma forma prática de aumentarmos nosso conhecimento de botânica. Como não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, o jeito era ir mesmo.

Emmett estacionou em uma das vagas do estacionamento e eu pude ver o ônibus encarregado do nosso transporte.

- Ah, eu queria ir também. – meu irmão disse – Bem melhor do que ter aula.

- Não sei qual é mais entediante. – peguei minha mochila e me despedi dele – Até depois.

Caminhei para perto de onde o professor estava organizando a lista de alunos e não demorou muito até eu encontrar a pequena figura da Swan.

- Oi. – eu disse tentando parecer educado, já que era sempre estranho quando a gente conversava.

- Oi. – ela respondeu; as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco – Animado para essa manhã?

- Você nem imagina. – também fui irônico, pois ela não aparentava estar empolgada, assim como eu.

- O sr. Banner é assim… Obcecado pela interação com o verde. – Bella enfatizou a última palavra.

- Se for assim, estou interagindo desde que cheguei a Forks. Tem verde pra todo lado! – exclamei.

Bella abafou um riso e nós nos calamos quando o professor se aproximou.

- Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan… – ele anotou nossos nomes na lista – Muito bem, podem entrar.

Fomos então para o ônibus e eu parei em frente a porta dele.

- Primeiro as damas. – dessa vez, eu que ri.

Bella apenas revirou os olhos e entrou na frente. A maioria dos alunos estavam assentados em seus lugares, inclusive Jessica Stanley. Ela me olhou firmemente, com o olhar sexy que ela sempre falhava em fazer, e logo percebi que o assento ao lado dela estava vazio. Ah, mas ela pensa que vou me sentar ali, está muito enganada. Não vou aguentar a amolação da Jessica a essa hora da manhã.

Discretamente segurei no cotovelo da Bella e a fiz andar mais alguns metros.

- O que… – ela me lançou um olhar confuso, mas logo a cortei.

- Vamos sentar lá no fundo. – passei pela Jessica fingindo que não a havia visto e fui para o último banco.

Bella se sentou e eu fiz o mesmo, notando que ela ainda me olhava querendo uma explicação.

- O que foi? – sorri – Vai me dizer que não gosta de se sentar no fundão?

Ela acabou rindo de leve da minha cara e descansou a mochila em seu colo. Alguns minutos depois, o sr. Banner havia checado todo mundo e estávamos prontos para ir.

- E aí, pessoal? Prontos para o verde? – ele disse empolgado e finalmente o ônibus arrancou.

Bocejei, me perguntando se seria possível ficar acordado durante todo esse tempo.

- Então… – a voz da Bella me chamou a atenção – Pegou a prova que fizemos na sexta?

- Ahm… Na verdade, eu peguei sim. – respondi me lembrando de que eu havia feito isso ontem.

- E quando você pretende me mostrar? – ela disse como se fosse o óbvio.

- Se você insiste… – abri minha mochila para procurar pelo papel – Mas não fique muito animada, não foi grande coisa outra vez.

Ela pareceu ignorar minha fala e pegou logo a folha de minha mão.

- Sete? Você está reclamando por causa de um sete, Cullen? – Bella indagou – Por acaso não se lembra do desastre que eram as notas do seu último boletim?

- Mas sete não é o número do azar? – brinquei, pois eu sabia mesmo que havia melhorado um pouco – Ou seria o treze?

- Cala a boca. – ela dobrou a folha e me devolveu, sem esconder um sorriso.

- É, quem diria… Os seus serviços realmente funcionam. – acabávamos sempre nos provocando.

- E parece que você também, não é? – Bella retrucou e eu ri; ela nunca deixava barato.

.

.

.

- Bem vindos ao mundo das briófitas e pteridófitas, turma. – disse o sr. Banner quando já estávamos dentro de uma enorme estufa – Vamos ver se vocês andam mesmo estudando.

Ele pediu para que cada um ficasse com a mesma dupla da sala de aula, então eu estava novamente com a Bella ao meu lado. Tyler e Eric, que formavam dupla nessa aula também, não paravam de fazer gracinha quando o professor não estava olhando.

- Olha, Bella. É um verme. – Eric se aproximou segurando um graveto com uma espécie de minhoca espetada na ponta – Um verme bem bonitinho.

- Ah, que horrível, Eric. – Bella fez uma careta e se afastou do graveto.

Eric não fez nada a não ser rir e correr até as outras meninas, as espantando com o verme. Acabei rindo também e Bella me olhou sem entender.

- Você devia ter visto sua cara. – falei – Não é amante de animais?

- Está brincando, né? Aquela é a coisa mais nojent-

Antes de completar sua fala, Bella escorregou ao pisar em uma parte mais úmida do caminho por onde andávamos e rapidamente eu a segurei para que não caísse no chão.

- Andando com dois pés esquerdos aí? – aquilo me fez gargalhar ainda mais.

- Muito engraçado, Cullen. – ela puxou seu braço de volta e continuou caminhando – Ao invés de ficar rindo, devia era prestar atenção, já que vamos fazer um relatório depois.

- Pode deixar. – eu segui logo atrás dela, parando quando o sr. Banner passou a falar algo lá na frente – Estou anotando tudo mentalmente. – fiz uma cara de sério, chamando a atenção dela – Pretende escorregar de novo? Porque eu já posso adiantar o que vou escrever… – caí na risada outra vez.

Bella me encarou enquanto eu ria e apenas balançou a cabeça com um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

- Idiota. – ela falou antes de seguir até onde os outros estavam.

É, no final das contas, o passeio nem estava sendo tão entediante assim.

Depois de algum tempo, estávamos fazendo nosso caminho de volta para a escola. Olhei em meu relógio e ainda faltavam dois horários para o restante dos alunos serem liberados. Desci do ônibus um pouco em dúvida, sem saber se esperava ou não o meu irmão para ir embora.

- Quer carona? – Bella disse enquanto os outros alunos se dispersavam pelo estacionamento.

- É… Acho que sim. – acabei aceitando, afinal, já havia engolido meu orgulho ontem mesmo.

- Foi rápido dessa vez. – ela disse enquanto íamos para o seu carro, se referindo ao que eu falei.

- Bom, se você tá oferecendo… – sorri de lado – Seria falta de educação não aceitar.

Ela não disse nada e minutos depois seguíamos pelas estradas da cidade. Bella continuava com seu modo acelerado de dirigir, mas nem me importei dessa vez. De alguma forma eu sabia que ela estava ciente do que estava fazendo.

Quando chegamos à estrada principal que levava até a minha casa, algo passou pela minha cabeça e eu me virei para a Bella, hesitando antes de falar.

- Podemos ir… para outro lugar?

Bella olhou rapidamente para mim, tentando entender.

- Ahm… Yeah. Acho que sim. – ela respondeu também hesitante.

Então indiquei uma trilha à esquerda, onde ela virou e seguiu com o carro por alguns minutos.

- Aí. Pode parar por aqui mesmo. – Bella fez o que eu disse e nós descemos do carro.

Entrei na floresta e a Swan veio atrás de mim, já questionando nosso destino.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – ela disse – Espero que não seja nenhuma das suas brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Sua última fala ecoou em minha mente. Talvez ela tenha ficado mesmo chateada com as coisas que fiz quando nos conhecemos. Diminuí o passo para que Bella me alcançasse, não querendo que ela pensasse aquilo.

- Claro que não. – falei, encarando a profundeza de seus olhos castanhos, que também me olhavam na mesma intensidade – É só um lugar legal que eu encontrei esses dias.

- Okay. – ela assentiu e voltamos a caminhar.

Tive que manter o passo mais lento que o normal por causa dela, mas depois que vi provas da péssima coordenação motora que a Swan possuía, era melhor assim do que vê-la se machucar no relevo acidentado da floresta.

- Por que não achou um caminho mais fácil para se passar, hein? – ela reclamou ao andar desequilibrada por umas pedras.

Parei mais uma vez para espera-la, rindo da situação.

- Nem está tão ruim assim, Bella. – falei – Pense pelo lado bom: até agora você não tropeçou nenhuma vez.

No mesmo segundo, me arrependi de ter falado aquilo, pois ela se atrapalhou com os próprios pés e novamente tive que segura-la para que não caísse.

- Você é tão desastrada. – não segurei a risada.

- Muito obrigada por me lembrar disso. – Bella me olhou com os olhos semicerrados e puxou o braço como havia feito hoje mais cedo.

- Relaxa, já estamos chegando. – guiei para onde tínhamos que ir – Vem.

Bella me seguiu e em menos de cinco minutos, avistei o lugar que eu queria. Numa parte mais alta da floresta, ficava uma grande campina, recoberta por uma grama espessa e bem verde, por onde brotavam pequenas flores.

- É aqui. – eu disse, andando para o meio do gramado.

- Ah. – Bella admirava o local – É lindo.

- É. – concordei e apontei para cima – Finalmente um lugar onde se pode ver o sol de Forks.

Os raios solares entravam na campina sem nenhum obstáculo, já que os galhos das árvores ao redor dela não se encontravam o suficiente para formar uma barreira.

- Verdade. – ela deu um leve sorriso, olhando para onde indiquei.

Eu e Bella então nos sentamos na grama e não demorou muito até ela voltar a falar.

- Você vem muito aqui?

- Ahm… É, às vezes. – respondi – Não há muito que se fazer na cidade, você sabe… E é melhor do que ficar em casa.

- Ou quando você _não_ quer ficar em casa. – Bella enfatizou o não e eu apenas assenti – Tipo, agora.

- Você entende rápido. – ri sem humor e passei a mexer com a grama ao redor dos meus pés – Eu deveria estar na escola nesse horário mesmo, então…

- E por que não está com pressa de voltar para casa? – não me incomodei com sua pergunta; sua voz não era invasiva nem nada, só estávamos conversando.

- Não é nada demais. – dei de ombros.

- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria fugindo. – Bella disse e eu olhei para ela, que mantinha a o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, também olhando para mim.

- É o meu pai. – acabei falando – O plantão dele só começa à tarde e eu não estou muito a fim de encontra-lo agora.

- Vocês… não se dão bem? – ela perguntou.

- Já faz algum tempo que não. Andei fazendo umas besteiras, você deve imaginar… – não contei sobre o que realmente aconteceu.

- Yeah. – ela riu de leve e eu a acompanhei.

- Ah, mas isso acontece, não é mesmo? – falei me deitando na grama e encarando o céu.

- É, eu acho que sim. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Já você parece se dar muito bem com o seu pai. – afirmei.

- Sim, você está certo. – Bella confirmou minhas suspeitas.

- E quanto a sua mãe? – eu não me lembrava de ter ouvido nada sobre a sra. Swan antes.

- Minha mãe… Ahm, ela faleceu. – ela disse e foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em mim.

- Ah. – realmente eu não esperava por aquilo – Eu… Eu sinto muito. – nem por um momento pensei que a mãe dela já havia morrido – Eu não sabia.

- Tá tudo bem. – Bella deu um meio sorriso em minha direção.

Eu não quis aprofundar mais o assunto, acho que era difícil ficar falando disso. Então me apoiei em meu cotovelo esquerdo, me erguendo apenas para olhar em seu rosto.

- Mas você? Do que está fugindo? – perguntei mudando de tópico e Bella logo me olhou com uma expressão de dúvida – Deve ter um motivo ou você não teria vindo pra cá comigo. – sorri arqueando uma sobrancelha; eu já tinha falado meus motivos, agora era a vez dela.

Ela ainda me olhou por uns segundos, como se raciocinasse o que eu havia dito, e depois me devolveu um leve sorriso, voltando a olhar para outro ponto qualquer da campina.

- Não é como se eu pudesse fugir. – Bella disse dando de ombros e, quando pensei que não fosse continuar, ela voltou a falar – Mas é melhor tentar fazê-lo com alguém do que sozinho.

Fui incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, apenas encostei novamente minhas costas na relva e fiquei a pensar nas palavras da Swan. Então ela fugia de algo também? Não fazia sentido, não para uma garota como ela.

O já conhecido silêncio que muitas vezes nos acompanhava fez questão de chegar, mas diferente dos outros dias, ele não foi desconfortável. Na verdade, nós dois não parecíamos desconfortáveis por estarmos ali. Talvez não fôssemos tão distantes assim como eu imaginava.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E aí?**

**As coisas estão ficando diferentes, hein? Nada como o tempo e a convivência para trazer mudanças.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, espero pela opinião de vocês nos reviews ^^**

**E para quem acompanha "Love Show", em breve teremos novo capítulo.**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


	12. Capítulo 11  La Push

**N/A: Olá!**

**Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está o novo capítulo.O****brigada pelos reviews e por acompanharem a fic =]**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – La Push<strong>

**EDWARD'S POV**

- Isso é mesmo necessário, Bella? – perguntei pela milésima vez naquela tarde, encarando entediado os livros em minha frente.

- É sim. Já te falei isso. – ela me respondeu sem desviar os olhos do exercício que resolvia.

Não havia prova essa semana devido ao jogo de basquete que aconteceria na sexta, mas por mais que eu tenha insistido, Bella não me deixou ter as tardes de folga.

- Mas a prova só é na semana que vem… A gente podia tá descansando agora. – insisti.

- Ah, claro. Para depois você vir reclamar que na matéria é gigantesca e que não vai dar tempo de estudar tudo, como fez na primeira vez. – ela me olhou como se fosse dona da verdade – Então nem pensar, Cullen.

- Droga. – murmurei, voltando a passar as páginas do livro de física – Olha esse tanto de fórmula… Como eu vou lembrar-me de tudo?

Bella suspirou, talvez já se irritando comigo.

- Eu sei que é chato, mas se você fizer os exercícios, vai se recordar melhor das fórmulas. – ela disse e depois empurrou o livro para mais perto de mim – Agora comece.

Não pude fazer nada, a não ser obedecer a sua ordem. Peguei meu lápis e comecei a resolver o exercício número um, escrevendo a fórmula que eu utilizaria na folha em branco.

- Pelo menos você vai ao jogo na sexta, né? – perguntei após uns minutos de silêncio.

Pela minha visão periférica, vi que Bella abaixou a caneta que estava segurando, como se pensasse no que ia me responder.

- Ahm… Talvez não. Eu não sou muito fã de esportes. – ela falou e eu levantei meu olhar.

- Isso não é desculpa. – continuei – Você tem que apoiar o time de sua escola, tem que ver os melhores jogadores em ação. – arqueei as sobrancelhas, me referindo a mim mesmo, e Bella rolou os olhos.

- Seu ego já me fez crer que você é um dos melhores, Cullen. Eu não preciso ir lá para conferir. – ela revidou na mesma hora.

- Tá bom… Mas ainda assim acho que você deveria ir. – poxa, não acontecia nada de animado nessa cidade.

- Bom… vamos ver. – Bella deu por encerrado o assunto e depois tossiu algumas vezes, sua expressão em claro desconforto.

- Ah, parece que alguém pegou um resfriado. – falei ao ver que ela se encolheu ainda mais em seu casaco.

- É, talvez. – Bella limpou a garganta e voltou a se concentrar nos livros.

.

.

.

**JASPER'S POV**

Acordei no meio da noite, com uma imensa vontade de beber água. O relógio em cima do meu criado-mudo marcava duas e meia da manhã e eu me arrependi de não ter trazido uma garrafinha de água para o quarto. O jeito era levantar e ir até a cozinha, por mais que estivesse um pouco de frio.

Desci as escadas, lutando contra o sono e o escuro, até que alcancei o interruptor da cozinha. Fui até a geladeira e matei a minha sede bebendo dois copos de água. Acabei notando que grande parte do assado que havíamos jantado estava ali, cuidadosamente embrulhado. O porquê disso já não era uma surpresa; Bella mais uma vez não comeu quase nada. Ela tinha chegado da aula de tutoria com o infeliz do Cullen se sentindo um pouco mal e com febre. Não é à toa que estava sem apetite.

Ainda pensando na minha irmã, fiz meu caminho de volta pelas escadas e então reparei que a luz do quarto dela estava acesa. Franzi a testa diante disso, me perguntando o motivo para Bella estar acordada tão tarde assim. Sem pensar duas vezes, dei uma leve batida na porta e chamei por ela.

- Bella? – falei abrindo devagar a porta – O que foi?

Minha irmã voltava para a cama com uma cara péssima, depois de sair do banheiro.

- Nada. – ela enfiou o rosto no travesseiro enquanto eu me aproximava – Eu estou morrendo.

Eu ri de leve, me perguntando como Bella conseguia brincar com isso.

- Estou falando sério, Bella. – me sentei na beirada da cama, sem deixar de me preocupar.

- Eu também. – ela forçou um sorriso, se virando de lado para uma posição mais confortável.

- Não diga isso. – eu falei em um tom baixo, acariciando seu braço; pelo menos ela não estava com febre – Não consegue dormir?

- Não. – ela suspirou, mantendo os olhos fechados – Nem sei mais o que eu estou sentindo.

Eu baixei o olhar, sem saber o que dizer. Algumas noites eram assim. Bella não conseguia dormir, por mais que estivesse cansada. Talvez fosse consequência dos remédios que ela tomava ou o mal-estar característico da doença. Os médicos diziam que era praticamente inevitável, então não havia muito que podíamos fazer. Escorei minhas costas na parede, resolvendo ficar um tempo ali com ela. Eu odiava vê-la passar por tudo isso, preferia que fosse eu em seu lugar. Minha irmã estava ficando tão frágil e eu me sentia um inútil por não conseguir protegê-la.

- Jazz… – Bella levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar em minha direção – Você deveria ir para a cama. Tá muito tarde.

- Não tem problema. Eu não me importo de ficar aqui.

- Mas você tem aula de manhã. E depois precisa ensaiar para a peça. Não quero que fique perdendo o sono por minha causa. – ela insistiu mesmo vendo que eu estava preocupado – É sério, Jazz. Pode ir, daqui a pouco passa.

- Ok. – mesmo relutante, eu me levantei, dando um beijo em sua testa – Mas qualquer coisa é só me chamar, Bella.

Ela assentiu e eu voltei para o meu quarto, sem antes encostar a porta dela e apagar a luz. Não demorei a pegar no sono e quando acordei novamente, foi pelo som do meu despertador, apontando que já era hora de me aprontar para ir à escola.

Lavei o rosto e fui direto checar a Bella. Minha irmã ainda dormia, enrolada nas cobertas, então deduzi que ela não iria hoje. E era até melhor, ela precisava descansar. Fui tomar banho e me trocar, para depois descer e avisar meu pai sobre a Bella. Ele resolveu ficar em casa pela manhã também e eu fiquei de levar a Annie até o colégio.

Após deixar minha irmãzinha segura detrás dos portões de sua escola, junto com a professora e os colegas, fiz meu caminho até a rodovia principal, que dava acesso à Forks High School. Coloquei meu carro em uma das vagas e logo avistei a Rose próxima as escadas do prédio 3.

- Ei, Jazz. – ela me cumprimentou alegre – A Bella não veio com você? – sua testa se franziu ao ver que eu estava sozinho.

- Ah, não. Ela ficou em casa hoje. – respondi sem muito ânimo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela vai ter que voltar para o hospital? – Rose perguntou num tom preocupado de voz.

- Graças a Deus, não. Ela só não conseguiu dormir muito bem à noite. Todo aquele mal-estar e insônia, sabe? – eu disse e minha prima assentiu, já que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

- Pelo menos não foi nada mais grave. – ela falou – De tarde eu passo lá para levar a matéria de hoje e…

Rose parou de falar, cortando o assunto quando avistou a Alice vindo em nossa direção.

- Bom dia, gente. – ela sorriu com toda a sua graça, indo dar uma abraço na Rose e depois me dando um selinho – Tudo bem com vocês hoje?

- Melhor agora. – respondi apertando gentilmente sua cintura.

Alice riu antes de me beijar novamente e olhar em volta.

- E a Bella, não vai vir hoje?

- Não, hoje não. – respondi desviando o olhar, sem querer entrar muito em detalhes.

Antes que Alice pudesse perguntar mais, Rose tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Oi, Emm! – ela lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado – Vai fazer muitas cestas para mim hoje?

- Claro que vou. – Emmett riu, plantando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, e se aproximando mais de onde estávamos – E aí, pessoal?

Então nós quatro começamos uma conversa leve e descontraída, envolvendo nossos planos para hoje à noite depois do jogo. E eu sabia que a Rose pensava o mesmo que eu: ainda faltava uma pessoa ali em nosso meio.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

O jogo de sexta-feira foi ótimo. Nós jogamos muito bem e ganhamos com uma diferença de pontos bem considerável. Todos do time ficaram super animados, pois se conseguíssemos mais uma vitória, iriamos para as oitavas de final, algo que não acontecia há muito tempo, pelo que pude perceber.

Depois da partida, eu e os rapazes do time combinamos de comemorar em uma lanchonete, menos o Emmett, como estava sendo de costume. Obediente como ele é, foi direto atrás da namorada, que estava junto da minha irmã e do Jasper. Parece que eles iam para outro lugar mais sossegado.

- Não quer vir com a gente, Edward? – Alice perguntou enquanto segurava a mão do infeliz do Swan. Segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos.

- Valeu, Alice, mas vai ficar para a próxima. – dei um sorrisinho que sabia que a irritaria e entrei na van do Tyler.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e virou as costas. Acabei notando que a Bella não estava com eles. É, eu percebi que ela também não estava na arquibancada durante o jogo. Não que eu a estivesse procurando, só achei que ela viria porque o irmão dela veio e também pelo que conversamos no meio da semana. Tudo bem que ela não deu certeza, mas…

Bufei de raiva diante dos meus pensamentos. Pouco me importa se a Bella veio ou deixou de vir. Pelo jeito ela tem coisas bem mais importantes para fazer do que sair e se divertir um pouco. Eu já deveria saber.

- E aí? Vamos? – Tyler disse finalmente entrando na van.

- Demorou. – respondi e logo em seguida ele arrancou para fora do estacionamento.

Eu precisava mesmo espairecer.

.

.

.

O fim de semana foi uma droga. Eu estava nervoso e sem paciência para nada, e fiquei ainda mais irritado porque não sabia o motivo disso tudo. Passei a maior parte do tempo no meu quarto, evitando meus irmãos e principalmente o meu pai. Havia desligado o celular, pois não aguentava mais as ligações e mensagens da Jessica reclamando por eu tê-la ignorado depois do jogo. Acho que a garota não entendia que eu não queria mais nada com ela e com seu jeito grudento.

Acabei pegando os exercícios sobre a matéria da próxima prova para fazer, a fim de focar minha mente em outra coisa. Fiz grande parte das coisas que a Bella havia pedido e na segunda-feira eu fui para a escola sabendo, pela primeira vez, o andamento da maioria das aulas.

Na hora do intervalo, fui me sentar com os rapazes do time, que ainda estava eufóricos por causa da nossa vitória. Como eu ainda estava sem paciência, nem dei muito assunto para eles e fiquei na minha, apenas bebericando da minha lata de refrigerante. Corri os olhos pelo restante das mesas e acabei parando naquela onde meus irmãos se sentavam. Não ficava muito distante de mim, então podia escutar algumas coisas que eles falavam. Mike estava lá com eles hoje e reconheci sua voz dizendo algo sobre La Push, surf e praia. Logo notei também toda a animação da minha irmã, falando que era uma ótima ideia. Pelo jeito, estavam combinando de sair no final da semana.

Minha atenção se voltou para a Bella, que ela se levantou da mesa, rindo de algo que o Emmett falou, antes de se dirigir para a fila da refeição. Resolvi de repente ir até ela e dizer um oi, afinal, era isso que amigos faziam, né? Nós éramos amigos. Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei minha bandeja e fui até lá, colocando algumas coisas para comer só para disfarçar enquanto eu me aproximava.

- Vai acabar sumindo se comer só isso. – falei me referindo claramente ao seu prato recheado de folhas e legumes.

Bella ergueu seus olhos castanhos para mim.

- Bom dia para você também. – ela disse e eu apenas bufei, respirando fundo para conter a irritação – Ou talvez nem tão bom dia assim.

Ela se afastou de mim, seguindo pela fila provavelmente percebendo meu humor.

- Ei, desculpa. – me aproximei de novo – Eu não quis… ahm… Você sabe, é segunda-feira e…

- É, eu sei. – Bella me deu um meio sorriso – Mau-humor.

- Isso. – também sorri, grato por ela ter me compreendido.

Bella temperou seu prato e eu então voltei a reparar no pouco que ela comia.

- Você tá de dieta? – falei sem me controlar.

Ela voltou o olhar surpreso para mim.

- Não. – respondeu sem parecer ofendida – Só estou tentando comer algo saudável. O que não é o seu caso.

Rimos novamente quando ela apontou com o queixo para o meu prato, que continha um pedaço de pizza e um potinho com pudim.

- É, você tá certa. – falei vendo Bella colocar ainda uma maçã em sua refeição.

Olhei para a mesa onde ela estava sentada. Os outros continuavam em uma conversa animada. Alice e uma garota de óculos chamada Angela riam enquanto o idiota do Mike fingia surfar em cima da cadeira. Provavelmente ainda estavam falando da praia de La Push.

- Ahm… Você não foi ao jogo na sexta… – minha pergunta saiu mais como uma afirmação quando voltei minha atenção para a Bella.

- É… Eu não fui. Estava… ocupada com umas coisas… – ela mordeu o lábio desviando o olhar e me questionei se aquilo foi um sinal de nervosismo – Mas do jeito que estão ganhando, acho que vou ter muitas oportunidades para ir assistir. – Bella mudou o foco do assunto.

- Verdade. É o melhor início de temporada que o time de Forks já teve. – me senti orgulhoso por fazer parte disso.

- Que bom. – ela disse e eu percebi que estávamos parados na fila, por sorte não havia ninguém atrás da gente.

- Então… Tá tudo certo pra hoje à tarde? – nossas horas de estudo até que estavam indo bem.

- Sim. No mesmo horário. – ela se virou para voltar para sua mesa – Te vejo lá.

- Claro. – peguei meu prato e fiz o caminho até a minha mesa, não sem antes sentir o olhar nada amigável que o irmão da Bella me lançou quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.

.

.

.

Eram cinco da tarde, eu e Bella já estávamos na biblioteca, nos preparando para a prova de sexta-feira. Como eu havia estudado um pouco no fim de semana, eu não estava muito preocupado. O que foi uma surpresa para a Bella.

- Hum, parece que alguém andou fazendo o dever esses dias. – falou ao ver que grande parte dos exercícios que ela tinha me passado estavam feitos.

- É, eu tive um tempo livre. – dei de ombros, pois eu não ia admitir que fiquei entediado e estudei no sábado e domingo.

- Claro. – ela me olhou desconfiada, mas deixou pra lá – O que importa é que você adiantou muita coisa, isso foi muito bom.

- Quem sabe se dessa vez minha nota não chega perto da sua? – brinquei e ela apenas riu.

Mas era verdade, seria muito bom se minhas notas chegassem ao menos perto das dela. Bella era muito inteligente, nunca duvidei disso, e agora eu via que ela não se importava me ensinar também.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer? – perguntei e recebi um olhar confuso dela, sem saber do que eu estava falando – Assim, com suas notas, você pode entrar em qualquer universidade que quiser.

Bella me encarou por alguns segundos, só para depois desviar os olhos rapidamente para qualquer lugar da mesa.

- Não, eu… Eu ainda não sei. – ela respondeu e foi minha vez de ficar confuso.

- Não sabe? – eu disse – Estranho. Vamos terminar o terceiro ano daqui a alguns meses. Pensei que já tivesse tudo esquematizado para você ir para Dartmouth ou algo assim.

Ela riu e continuou com o olhar distante do meu.

- Pode ser assim para a maioria das pessoas, mas não comigo. – Bella continuou – Eu ainda não decidi… Eu… – sua testa se franziu como se tentasse encontrar a resposta – Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer.

- Por quê? Muitas dúvidas? – quando se é bom em todas as áreas, deve ser difícil decidir.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro pensar no presente. – Bella finalmente olhou para mim – Primeiro vou terminar o ensino médio e depois eu vejo o que vou fazer.

- Tá bom, se você pensa assim… – eu disse por fim.

Bella parecia sempre tão decidida, eu não pensei que ela não tivesse planos para a faculdade.

- E quanto a você, Cullen? – ela mandou a pergunta de volta para mim – O que quer ser?

- Eu? – dei uma meia risada – Vou ter sorte se pelo menos passar de ano. Aí, depois, eu vou pra uma faculdade qualquer, viver às custas dos meus pais. O que acha disso? – perguntei irônico, pois eu nunca tinha pensado em nada específico, para ser sincero.

- Eu estou falando sério. – ela revirou os olhos – Seu pai é médico, não é? Não tem interesse na área dele?

Fiquei em silêncio por uns instantes. Aquela pergunta tinha me instigado. Eu até poderia gostar mais da Medicina se não fosse pela minha relação conturbada com o meu pai.

- Talvez. – respondi, sem olhar para ela.

- "Talvez". Isso é um começo. Você podia conversar com ele. – Bella disse como se fosse muito simples.

- Ah, como se ele se interessasse em fazer isso! Meu pai quer apenas que eu fique fora de confusão. Ele não importa com o restante. – senti meu maxilar trancar.

- Como pode saber se nunca conversou com ele? – ela indagou.

- Eu só sei, tá bom? – praticamente gritei sentindo o nervosismo crescer em mim.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Eu só estava perguntando. – Bella se defendeu e fechou seus cadernos.

Cruzei os braços, ainda irritado. Eu sempre explodia quando o assunto era esse. Realmente não gostava de falar sobre isso, ainda mais com a Bella. A culpa não era dela se eu era um completo idiota.

- Aconteceram muitas coisas. – comecei – Tipo, muita merda mesmo. Eu… eu acabei estragando tudo. – a raiva foi passando aos poucos – Meu pai tem toda razão em não confiar em mim.

Bella me ouviu em silêncio, talvez esperando para ver se eu queria continuar falando sobre isso.

- Alice me contou. – ela acabou dizendo – Sobre o acidente.

Meus olhos foram para os dela em um segundo; eu não esperava que Bella soubesse do que tinha acontecido. Alice não conseguia ficar com a boca fechada mesmo.

- Quando ela te contou? – perguntei, tentando ao máximo me controlar.

- Um tempo depois que eu voltei a estudar com você. – Bella respondeu, observando minhas reações, temendo que eu surtasse por ela saber algo tão pessoal sobre mim – Ela não fez por mal. Alice só queria que eu te entendesse e… tivesse mais paciência.

- Ah, que ótimo. – ironizei – E você estava esperando o quê para falar alguma coisa comigo?

- Por que eu falaria alguma coisa? – ela soou confusa, mas eu não ia cair nessa.

- É o que todo mundo faz! – exclamei – Jogam isso na minha cara na primeira oportunidade que têm.

Bella me olhou por um tempo, como se tentasse entender.

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça – Eu não estou aqui para te julgar. Assim, eu sei que você é um idiota na maior parte do tempo, mas também sei que você pode ser uma boa pessoa quando quer. Não vou ficar falando para você coisas que tenho certeza que já sabe, então…

Eu fiquei calado, minha mente repassando o que ela havia dito.

- Bom, acho que já deu por hoje. – Bella se levantou, guardando o seu material – Se você tiver alguma dúvida sobre a matéria, a gente se encontra depois.

Assenti, vendo-a colocar a mochila sobre as costas e se dirigir até a porta.

- Bella, espere aí. – consegui dizer antes que ela saísse.

Ela se virou para mim e esperou que eu continuasse.

- Ahm… Você vai até aquela praia… La Push… depois da prova na sexta? – perguntei sobre o que ouvi no refeitório.

- Acho que sim. Os meninos aproveitam para surfar ou tentar pelo menos, ou então jogar alguma coisa. – ela disse simplesmente, como se fosse um hábito por ali – É legal, você também deveria vir.

- Ah. Acho que não sou bem vindo. – falei, já que tinha deixado de andar com meus irmãos – Nem fui convidado.

- Então eu estou convidando você. – Bella riu e depois se despediu de mim – Até amanhã.

- Tchau. – acenei e voltei a encarar a mesa após a porta de biblioteca se fechar.

É, definitivamente eu iria à La Push esse final de semana.

.

.

.

- Ai, eu não acredito que você resolveu vir, Edward. – Alice dizia pela milésima vez enquanto dirigia até a reserva indígena.

Emmett já havia partido mais cedo em seu jipe para buscar a Rosalie e eu fiquei de ir com a minha irmã, já que ela encontraria o Jasper lá na praia mesmo.

- Tipo, eu nem me incomodei de te perguntar antes se você queria vir, porque toda vez que eu te chamei pra ir a algum lugar, você recusou… Mas eu gostei da sua iniciativa. – Alice continuava a tagarelar e eu apenas assentia, como se estivesse prestando atenção em algo.

O tempo não estava muito bom para um passeio na praia, mas concluí que em Forks a temperatura sempre é baixa, então o jeito foi pegar um casaco bem quente e as minhas luvas.

- Olha, já estamos chegando. – Alice disse virando a esquerda onde uns carros já estavam estacionados – Aquele parece ser o Mike, não é?

Nós descemos do carro e logo avistei as caras conhecidas lá da escola.

- Ah, que bom que você chegou. – olhei na direção da voz e vi o Jasper abraçar a minha irmã efusivamente – Edward. – ele me cumprimentou, mas eu sabia que era só por educação.

- Jasper. – retribui com um sorrisinho falso.

- Então, como estão as ondas hoje? – Alice quebrou o gelo, indo até os outros.

- Consigo sentir a frieza do mar daqui. – disse Mike Newton ao lado do Eric, terminando de vestir seu traje de surf – Mas isso nunca nos impediu antes. Não é mesmo, Eric?

- Com certeza. – disse ele, já com sua prancha na mão.

- Vamos ver se você consegue ficar mais de 30 segundos em cima da prancha. – disse Angela Weber, provocando os rapazes que já desciam a bancada de areia rumo ao mar – E aí, Edward? Vai se arriscar também?

A Angela até que era legal, nós tínhamos algumas aulas juntos. Ela também era responsável pelas fotos que iam para o jornal da escola. Sei disso porque ela andou fotografando o time durante nossas vitórias.

- Ahm… Não. – respondi – Vou deixar a humilhação só para eles. – nós rimos e até a Alice não conseguiu disfarçar uma risada – Acho que vou procurar o Emmett.

- Tudo bem. Ele tinha ido com os meninos lá para a baixada da praia. Provavelmente ainda está lá. – Angela me avisou e eu fiz o caminho indicado por ela.

Não foi difícil encontrar o restante do pessoal. Estavam todos conversando e se divertindo perto do mar. Notei que vários caras da reserva estavam por ali, eles eram tão parecidos, com seus cabelos bem pretos e pele bronzeada naturalmente. Os únicos que se diferenciavam eram o Emmett, que estava jogando futebol na areia com eles, e a Rosalie, sentada num tronco caído de árvore conversando com alguém.

- Você veio. – disse uma voz de súbito ao meu lado e eu me assustei.

Olhei para o meu lado e lá estava a Bella, com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

- É, aqui estou eu. – sorri de volta – A Alice me trouxe, então não tive problemas para chegar.

Bella usava um casaco lilás e uma toquinha cinza para protegê-la do frio, sem contar as luvas e as botas. Achei bom, pois ela parecia resfriada há uns dias aí atrás, e eu não queria que ela pegasse algo mais forte.

- Então, você vai jogar bola com os meninos? – ela perguntou.

- Não… Eu não muito bom com os pés, sabe. – admiti.

- Acho que isso é justo. Ser bom no basquete e no futebol seria demais. – acabei rindo de sua fala e Bella continuou – Se importa de caminhar comigo?

- Não. – foi o que disse antes de segui-la pela praia.

- Como foi a prova? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Até que não estava tão difícil. Acho que me saí bem. – pela primeira vez eu me sentia confiante.

- Bom saber. – Bella sorriu e nós continuamos a andar, nos afastando cada vez mais de onde os outros estavam.

- Então essa é a reserva de La Push, hein? – falei olhando ao redor para a belíssima paisagem – Bem legal aqui mesmo.

Bella olhou para mim com desconfiança.

- O quê? Você estava esperando pelas ocas e as danças em volta da fogueira? – ela ironizou, relembrando algo que eu havia dito em uma de nossas aulas.

- Ah, isso. – fingi uma careta, vendo que Bella não era de esquecer as coisas – Me desculpe, você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo.

- Claro que não quis, Cullen. – Bella falou, indo até um tronco de árvore perto de umas pedras onde podíamos nos sentar, e não entendi se isso foi ou não uma ironia.

- Qual é, Bella. – segui o mesmo caminho que ela; o chão agora coberto de cascalho – Aquele foi o meu "eu idiota" falando. – brinquei e ela acabou rindo, se virando para mim – Você não deve dar ouvidos a ele.

- É, estou começando a perceber que é uma boa ideia fazer isso.

- Viu? – ri outra vez – Além do mais, agora eu tenho você para proibi-lo de falar mais besteira.

Dito isso, eu levei minha mão até o seu rosto, ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo que escapava da toquinha que ela usava. Bella apenas me encarou durante todo o meu gesto, e eu não pude deixar de reparar no contraste que seus lábios vermelhos faziam com a sua pele branca e macia.

- Ahm… Tanto faz. – Bella desviou o olhar, rindo do que eu havia dito, e se sentou no tronco que nos proporcionava vista para o mar.

Eu me desliguei do que tinha acabado de fazer e me sentei ao lado dela. Mudando de assunto, nós engatamos outra conversa sem grandes tópicos, apenas amenidades e coisas do cotidiano. Era bom fazer isso com ela, pois praticamente conversávamos sobre tudo. Eu não precisava falar de coisas só para agradá-la e ela não fazia o mesmo comigo.

- Então o Emmett pôs o pé para que eu tropeçasse e eu caí pela escada. – Bella ria do meu lado enquanto eu contava uma das milhares de coisas que aprontei com o meu irmão quando éramos crianças – Minha mãe correu para ver de onde veio o barulho e eu estava lá estatelado no chão. Ainda bem que não quebrei nada, foram só alguns hematomas e um galo na cabeça. Ah, e ganhei essa cicatriz aqui.

Mostrei para ela o sinal do pequeno corte que eu tinha abaixo do queixo, resultado da minha queda.

- Meu Deus, Edward. Você poderia ter quebrado o pescoço. – Bella se espantou ao ver a cicatriz, tocando-a levemente com a ponta do seu dedo.

Ela abaixou rapidamente depois de ver o que estava fazendo e desviou o olhar. Eu não me importei e na verdade havia gostado muito do jeito como ela disse o meu primeiro nome.

- Ah, eu sobrevivi, isso é o que importa. – sorri outra vez, mas fomos interrompidos por um barulho de passos no cascalho vindo detrás da gente.

- Bella? – uma voz chamou e nós olhamos para trás.

Reconheci imediatamente quem era. O amigo da Bella, aquele com quem ela saiu quando nos vimos lá em Port Angeles. Como eu havia notado naquele dia, ele era mais baixo do que eu, mas era mais forte e seus olhos estavam totalmente focados na Bella.

- Ahm… Oi, Jake. – Bella disse, parecendo um pouco surpresa por ele aparecer.

- Você não estava lá na praia, então eu… – ela riu meio sem graça – Só queria saber se você vai para a casa da Sue agora. A Leah já foi para lá há alguns minutos.

- Ah, é claro. Eu já estou indo. – Bella respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Okay. – o garoto sorriu de volta, mas então seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e vi a tensão em seu maxilar – Te vejo lá.

Ele deu meia volta e eu me virei para a Bella, que parecia pensativa com relação a alguma coisa.

- É melhor a gente ir. – ela finalmente disse e se levantou.

Eu concordei, me levantando também, e nós voltamos pelo caminho de areia, andando em silêncio por uns minutos.

- Ele gosta de você. – Bella me olhou de lado após a minha fala.

- O Jake? – ela perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta.

Eu apenas assenti e nós paramos ao avistarmos a praia onde os outros jogavam bola. Eu voltaria para lá e Bella seguiria na outra direção por onde seu amigo havia ido.

- Como sabe disso? – ela voltou a questionar.

- Ah, é fácil. – eu sorri – O jeito como ela olha para só você, todo carinhoso, protetor… e ciumento. – nós dois rimos nessa parte.

- Eu sei. – Bella disse ainda com um leve sorriso no rosto ao abaixar o olhar e encarar suas botas.

- Então qual é a história? – eu quis saber mais, afinal, já havia visto os dois saindo juntos e pareciam ser muito amigos.

- Não há uma. – ela levantou os olhos, encontrando os meus novamente, e senti a frustração em sua voz – Eu não o amo da maneira que ele me ama. E eu odeio saber o quanto isso o machuca.

Bella foi sincera e direta, não escondendo como ela se sentia mal com aquilo. Provavelmente ela se sentia culpada por ser a paixão do melhor amigo e não poder fazer nada a respeito.

- Não é sua culpa, Bella. – eu disse chegando mais perto – Não podemos escolher por quem iremos nos apaixonar.

Bella me encarou por um longo momento, eu praticamente podia ver o meu reflexo em seus orbes castanhos.

- É, não podemos. – ela falou por fim, desviando o olhar – Eu já vou indo. Te vejo segunda na escola.

- Até lá. – trocamos um meio sorriso e Bella seguiu uma trilha pela floresta.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu acho que ele mostra um pouco mais a evolução da amizade dos dois.**

**Espero pelo reviews com o que acharam, okay? =]**

**Até mais!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


	13. Capítulo 12  Detalhes

**N/A: Olá!**

**Demorou um pouquinho, mas aqui está o cap.12. Espero que gostem.**

**Obrigada pelos review. ^^**

**Até lá embaixo!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior:<em>

_- Não é sua culpa, Bella. – eu disse chegando mais perto – Não podemos escolher por quem iremos nos apaixonar._

_Bella me encarou por um longo momento, eu praticamente podia ver o meu reflexo em seus orbes castanhos._

_- É, não podemos. – ela falou por fim, desviando o olhar – Eu já vou indo. Te vejo segunda na escola._

_- Até lá. – trocamos um meio sorriso e Bella seguiu uma trilha pela floresta._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 12 – Detalhes**

**BELLA'S POV**

Depois de me despedir do Edward, segui até a casa da Sue, que não ficava muito longe da praia. Sem poder evitar, minha mente caiu em pensamentos sobre a conversa de alguns minutos atrás. Eu havia mesmo falado com o Cullen sobre os meus sentimentos pelo Jacob? Quer dizer, sobre meus "não-sentimentos" pelo Jacob. Suspirei, vendo que eu havia mesmo feito isso. Poxa, ele me pegou com a guarda baixa, afirmando o quanto era óbvio o que o Jake sentia por mim. Eu não sabia que tinha chegado ao ponto de se tornar tão perceptível assim, sendo que até o Cullen notou. E pior, veio me indagar sobre qual era a história. Ele com certeza deve ter se lembrado daquela noite em Port Angeles quando me viu com o Jake e imaginado que algo estava acontecendo. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, já estava falando que não tinha nada de romântico no amor que eu sentia pelo meu melhor amigo. Sei lá, acho que saiu mais como um desabafo, afinal, eu me sinto culpada por não poder correspondê-lo da mesma maneira.

Mas a minha surpresa mesmo foi o comentário do Cullen. _Não podemos escolher por quem iremos nos apaixonar. _Com certeza foi a coisa mais sensata que ele já me disse desde que nos conhecemos. Pelo jeito, ele tem mesmo um lado que não se preocupa apenas com o próprio nariz. Pena que não é sempre que esse lado aparece.

Voltei minha atenção para a realidade quando cheguei ao final da pequena trilha na floresta, de onde se avistava a clareira que abrigava a casa de madeira dos Clearwater. Enquanto me aproximava, pude ouvir umas risadinhas de crianças e logo a Annie e o Seth apareceram correndo, com as roupas sujas de areia.

- Ei, Bells! – gritou Seth; seu sorriso mostrando a janelinha que o dente caído deixara.

- Ei, Bellinha! – minha irmã também passou como uma bala por mim, seguindo o amigo para os fundos da casa.

- Cuidado, vocês dois. – alertei, mas recebi apenas mais risadas como resposta.

Balancei a cabeça rindo também e logo o Jake apareceu, vindo em minha direção.

- Pensei que tinha se perdido. – ele brincou, me abraçando pelos ombros com seu forte braço.

- Isso nunca. – sorri para ele – Conheço a reserva tão bem quanto você.

Meu cotovelo acertou suas costelas, mas o máximo que conseguir foi arrancar uma risada dele. Continuamos andando em silêncio até a casa da Sue quando ele voltou a falar.

- Aquele cara… Não era o mesmo que estava no restaurante lá em Por Angeles naquele dia? – eu tinha certeza que o Jacob iria tocar nesse assunto.

- Sim. Ele é irmão do Emmett e da Alice. – respondi sem querer prolongar o assunto.

- Pensei que não gostasse dele. – ele afirmou.

- Eu dou aula de tutoria para ele depois da escola, então… – minha fala foi interrompida.

- Até quando a gente tá na praia? – Jake parou para me encarar, esperando uma resposta.

- Estávamos só conversando, Jake. – fiquei irritada, eu não devia nenhuma satisfação para ele – Mas isso não é da sua conta, é?

Deixei o Jake em pé do lado de fora e fui para o lado da casa, onde a porta da cozinha já se encontrava aberta.

- Ah, Bella! Chegou na hora certa. – disse Sue com um sorriso, retirando uma bandeja de brownies de dentro do forno.

- O cheiro está ótimo. – falei após de receber um singelo abraço – Oi, gente.

Além da Leah, estava lá também o Sam Uley, guarda florestal da reserva, e a sua esposa Emily.

- E aí, Bells? Como vão as coisas? – a voz grossa do Sam se fez presente.

- Está tudo bem. – sorri – Meu pai mandou dizer que já está preparando as iscas para pescar no final de semana.

Sam e o meu pai não perdiam uma oportunidade de ir pescar nos rios que cortavam a reserva.

- Ótimo. Diga que a caixa de cerveja vai ser por minha conta.

- Quero ver se vocês vão pegar alguma coisa dessa vez. – Emily provocou.

Ela e Leah riram da cara de bravo do Sam, e pelo canto do olho eu vi o Jacob entrando na cozinha.

- Não entre aqui, Jake. Essas mulheres estão com a língua afiada hoje. – Sam avisou e acabou por levar um tapinha da namorada no braço.

- Aposto que estão. – Jake sorriu sem humor, evitando o contato comigo.

- Vocês podem discutir em outra agora, pois agora vamos comer. – Sue interveio e entregou uma bandeja de brownies para o Jake – Aqui, leve para a sala enquanto eu sirvo o chocolate quente.

Ele obedeceu e eu peguei uma caneca para mim. Sue sabia da minha condição e o olhar que ela me deu dizia que eu deveria comer.

- Bolinhos de chocolate! Eu quero! – Seth e Annie entraram correndo na cozinha.

- Lavem as mãos primeiro, crianças. – Sue ajeitava os pratinhos para eles e eu fui para a sala.

Jake estava sentado no sofá e levantou o olhar assim que me viu. Me sentei ao seu lado e ele me ofereceu um brownie.

- Desculpa? – ele me olhou com os olhos pidões, cheios de preocupação voltados para mim.

- Tá tudo bem. – sorri de lado; como se eu conseguisse ficar com raiva do Jake alguma vez.

Deu uma mordida no bolinho e bebi do meu chocolate quente.

- O Billy não quis vir? – perguntei depois de mastigar, reparando na ausência do pai do Jake.

- Não… O pai não está se sentindo bem nesses últimos dias, parece que é uma virose. – Jake soou meio triste encarando sua caneca – Harry foi para lá hoje ver um jogo na TV. Espero que assim ele se anime um pouco.

Harry, marido da Sue, era um velho amigo tanto do Billy quanto do meu pai, e eles sempre se reuniam para um fim de semana esportivo em frente à televisão ou então para pescar.

- Ah… Espero que ele fique melhor logo. – sorri tentando confortá-lo.

Jake sorriu de volta e logo a Leah entrou no cômodo, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Qual é, Jake. Não monopoliza a Bella hoje. – ela disse – Nunca conseguimos ter uma conversa só de garotas porque você não sai de perto nem um segundo.

Leah gargalhou e Jake apenas revirou os olhos, se levantando após pegar mais um bolinho.

- Eu vou checar a Annie. – ele saiu a contragosto, não sem antes lançar um olhar cético para a Leah.

Ela o ignorou e depois nós duas engatamos em uma conversa pelo restante da tarde.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV **

Agüentar a aula de cálculo durante a segunda-feira era um porre. Minha vontade era simplesmente abaixar a cabeça e tirar um cochilo. Mas eu não podia dar esse vacilo. Primeiro, porque eu já tinha uma advertência nessa aula e o que eu menos queria era dar nos nervos do professor outra vez. E segundo, porque a Bella sempre me cobrava as anotações de cada matéria e com certeza ela irá pegar no meu pé se eu deixar de fazer isso. Então era lutando contra o sono e o tédio que eu anotava o que o professor escrevia no quadro. O que eu não fazia para permanecer no time de basquete…

Para completar toda essa situação, Jessica Stanley ainda estava sentada do meu lado. Em todo momento ela tentava chamar a minha atenção, ora roçando o braço no meu, ora se inclinando sobre o meu lado para ver o que eu tinha anotado. Sem contar nos corações que ela desenhava na borda do seu caderno, com as nossas iniciais dentro. Revirei os olhos quando ela sorriu e piscou para mim ao ver que eu reparava no que ela fazia. Céus, se eu soubesse que era garota era tão grudenta assim, eu teria ficado longe dela desde o primeiro dia de aula.

Praticamente pulei da cadeira quando o sinal tocou e tratei de juntar logo os meus materiais. Como uma sombra atrás de mim, Jessica também se apressou e me alcançou no corredor.

- Ai, espere aí, Edward. – ela disse ao ficar do meu lado – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas na hora da aula não deu.

- O que você quer, Jessica? – retruquei sem paciência, mas ela não se tocava.

- Bem, eu só queria saber o que você vai fazer hoje à tarde. – ela me olhou provocativa.

- Você sabe que eu tenho treino com o time. Não posso faltar. – respondi num tom seco e nós continuamos a andar pelo longo corredor, rumo à terceira aula.

- Ah, mas você vai ficar a tarde toda na quadra? Pensei que a gente pudesse se encontrar depois e…você sabe…relaxar um pouco. – Jessica lambou os lábios numa tentativa falha de parecer sedutora; seus truques já não me deixavam excitado.

- Não posso. Tenho outros compromissos. – eu nem precisei mentir para me livrar dela, afinal, as aulas de tutoria com a Bella ficavam depois do treino.

Jessica bufou em descontentamento, mas não insistiu mais. Foi aí que minha atenção se voltou para o outro lado do corredor. Vindo na direção oposta a minha, estavam Rosalie e Bella. A loira estreitou os olhos ao me ver e, assim que notou minha presença, Bella desviou o olhar para o chão. Fiquei sem saber se dizia ou não um oi para ela, mas nem adiantou pensar muito nisso, pois assim que Bella passou do nosso lado, Jessica a empurrou com o ombro.

- Ops… – ela riu e continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Olhei para trás, vendo se Bella iria fazer alguma coisa, mas ela apenas seguiu seu caminho. Ganhei outro olhar mortal da Rosalie antes de me voltar para Jessica.

- Qual é o seu problema, Jessica? – eu parei no meio do corredor – Não olha por onde anda não?

- O que foi, Edward? Eu não vi a garota. – ela deu de ombros, o que me fez ficar irritado.

- Então é melhor comprar a porra de um óculos, não acha?

Dito isso, caminhei apressado para a minha próxima aula, sem me importar com a Stanley. Eu sentia meu sangue ferver de raiva e eu nem sabia o porquê de tanta irritação. Eu não havia feito a mesma coisa com o irmão da Bella logo nos primeiros dias?

_Você é um hipócrita mesmo, Cullen._

_._

_._

_._

- Caramba, você precisava desabafar hoje, hein? – Tyler riu ao entrarmos no vestiário depois do treino.

- Coitada da bola, maninho. O que ela fez para ser tão maltratada? – Emmett zuou sobre como eu descontei o meu temperamento na bola de basquete.

- Não enche. – falei pra ele – Eu só estava… irritado. – suspirei passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Irritado, é? – Tyler me olhou desconfiado e cruzou os braços – Qual é o nome da gata? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, achando que o meu problema era mulher.

- Cala a boca, Tyler. – deixei os dois idiotas lá rindo e fui para o chuveiro.

Depois de um banho frio, vesti a minha roupa e peguei minhas coisas, rumo à biblioteca onde a Bella certamente me esperava. Essa semana a prova era de história e eu estava muito ansioso, já que era a matéria que eu tinha mais dificuldade. E como se isso não bastasse, o professor daqui era um carrasco. Pelo que os outros me contaram, se você não souber a cor da cueca que o presidente Kennedy usava quando foi assassinado, a nota baixa é garantida. Espero que a Swan me ensine o suficiente para ficar na média.

Abri a grande porta da biblioteca e meus olhos varreram o local atrás da Bella. Ela estava sentada em uma das últimas mesas, de costas para mim. Eu caminhei em sua direção, mas diminuí o passo quando notei que ela retirava algo de sua mochila. Pareciam ser aqueles comprimidos que eu havia visto antes. É, com certeza o pote era o mesmo e eu continuo sem saber por que ela toma aquilo. Se fossem simples aspirinas, ela não teria ficado com tanta raiva de mim naquele dia que discutimos, teria? Estranho.

Cheguei até a mesa no momento em que Bella terminava de beber água da sua garrafa. Seus olhos ficaram surpresos por uns segundos ao me verem ali, mas logo relaxaram.

- Oi. – falei ao me sentar – Pronta para me ensinar tudo o que sabe sobre história? – sorri para ela.

Bella revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de volta.

- É o jeito, não é mesmo? Já que alguém aqui fez questão de ter a menor nota na matéria no semestre passado. – ela pegou o livro de história, colocando-o no centro da mesa.

Eu ri, vendo que ela não perdia uma chance de falar sobre o meu boletim da escola passada.

- O que eu posso dizer… Isso aqui é praticamente o tédio encadernado, Bella. – apontei para o livro.

- Mas não seria assim se você não tivesse tanta preguiça de ler. – ela retrucou divertida – Então pegue o seu caderno para a gente poder começar.

Eu abri minha mochila, pegando os materiais necessários, e resolvi perguntar sobre o incidente com a Jessica no corredor.

- Você e a Jessica realmente não se dão bem, né? – sorri, tentando manter leve o clima.

Bella riu sem humor, olhando para mim.

- É, as coisas são assim desde o primeiro ano. – ela disse – Mas nem ligo mais, já me acostumei com o jeito "vadia de ser" dela.

- "Vadia". – segurei a risada diante de sua fala.

- Ah, desculpa. Esqueci que ela é sua amiga. – Bella falou com um pouco de desdém na voz.

- Não, não é isso… – acabei rindo – É que você não costuma falar esse tipo de coisa.

Bella franziu a testa, absorvendo o que eu havia dito, e depois apenas desviou o olhar para qualquer ponto da mesa.

- E a Jessica não é minha amiga. – completei, sério dessa vez.

Bella voltou a me olhar e assentei rapidamente antes de falar.

- Podemos começar agora? – ela abriu seu caderno e eu não questionei.

.

.

.

Os dias da semana foram passando rápido e na quinta-feira eu já estava muito ansioso por causa da prova. Se eu não conseguir a média nessa matéria, todo o meu esforço de antes será em vão, então imagine a pressão que eu estava colocando em mim mesmo. Bella esteve calma durante todo o tempo, dizendo que grande parte da má fama do professor era invenção dos alunos, mas quem era ela para dizer alguma coisa. Tinha praticamente as melhores notas de toda a Forks High School, com certeza não se importaria se tivéssemos uma prova por dia.

Bufei de irritação, me ajeitando pela milésima vez no banco do jipe do meu irmão, enquanto ele dirigia até a escola.

- Vai acabar furando meu assento de couro, Edward. – Emmett riu ao me olhar pelo canto do olho.

- Não seja idiota, Emmett. – retruquei, voltando a olhar pela a janela.

Ele entrou no estacionamento, que já estava um pouco movimentado, e buscou uma vaga livre.

- Então… Já podemos procurar um novo pivô para o time ou você vai conseguir se sair bem na prova de amanhã? – Emmett perguntou ao sairmos do carro e eu lancei um olhar nada amigável para ele.

- Ótimo jeito de me animar, Emmett. Você sabe que eu estou ficando na média. – só o que me faltava era o meu irmão fazendo pressão em mim.

- Estou só zuando, maninho. – ele gargalhou e bagunçou os meus cabelos.

- Sai de mim, Emmett! – meu empurrão só causou mais risos nele, mas pelo menos o infeliz se afastou e foi até a Rosalie, que descia de seu carro a umas duas vagas de distância.

Ajeitei minha mochila e tentei arrumar os meus fios rebeldes na cabeça, indo em direção a um dos prédios. Eu precisava falar com a Bella, queria saber se a gente não podia começar o estudo mais cedo hoje para eu me preparar melhor para a prova. Ainda tínhamos que rever um último tópico e eu, como a pilha de nervos que sou, já estava achando que teria um branco amanhã e me esqueceria de tudo. Caramba, já não falei que faço de tudo pelo time de basquete?

As três primeiras aulas passaram mais rápido do que imaginei e logo eu e o Tyler fazíamos nosso caminho até o refeitório. Talvez eu tivesse a chance de falar com a Bella na fila do almoço outra vez e propor uma hora a mais de estudo essa tarde. Aposto que ela ficaria orgulhosa de mim, afinal, a biblioteca nunca foi meu lugar favorito. No entanto, meus planos foram por água abaixo quando eu bati os olhos na mesa que ela costuma sentar.

Para a minha decepção, Bella não estava lá; apenas os meus irmãos, a Rosalie, o Jasper e a Angela. Não, ela não podia ter faltado. Varri o refeitório com os olhos, imaginando que ela poderia estar na fila ou então conversando com outra pessoa, mas nada. Eu não podia acreditar. Como assim a Bella tinha faltado em plena véspera de prova? E quanto a mim, ela acha que eu vou aprender a matéria do nada? Fechei os punhos com força, tentando controlar minha irritação.

- E aí, Cullen? Você não vem? – chamou um dos caras do time, já sentado em nossa mesa usual.

Apenas assenti e fui me sentar com eles, esquecendo momentaneamente do meu grande problema.

Nas últimas duas aulas, tudo o que fiz foi pensar na minha situação. Eu estava ferrado. A Bella tinha mesmo faltado e as minhas opções para continuar o estudo de onde ela havia parado não eram nada boas. Eu poderia voltar a ler o livro e tentar fazer os exercícios restantes, mas ficava tão mais fácil quando era a Bella explicando; eu provavelmente desistiria na segunda página. Ou então eu poderia recorrer a minha segunda opção. E ela era que mais me assustava.

Ou eu continuava os estudos sozinho ou… Ou eu ia até a casa da Bella. É, eu estava cogitando essa hipótese. Era algo que eu nunca imaginei que precisaria fazer, mas talvez fosse minha única chance de não ficar com nota vermelha na prova. Eu não sabia se a Bella iria me odiar caso eu aparecesse na sua porta, mas não seria por uma boa causa?

Quando o sinal para o término das aulas tocou, eu já havia tomado a minha decisão.

.

.

.

Conseguir o endereço da Bella foi a coisa mais fácil de se fazer. Eu fui conversar a Angela, pois de maneira nenhuma eu deixaria meus irmãos saberem que eu iria até a casa da Swan, e ela não hesitou em me passar a informação, ainda mais depois que eu disse que era por causa dos estudos.

Então, depois do treino com o time, eu fiz meu caminho pelas ruas de Forks, seguindo os locais que eu havia anotado em um pedaço de papel. Quando cheguei à rua indicada pela Angela, não foi difícil encontrar a casa de paredes brancas e com uma grande árvore no quintal da frente. Não havia nenhum carro na porta da garagem, provavelmente o pai da Bella devia estar trabalhando. Isso se houver alguém em casa, pois eu sabia que o irmão dela estaria na escola ensaiando com o grupo de teatro.

Dei alguns passos até a varanda, parando hesitante em frente à porta. De repente me perguntei o que eu estava fazendo. Bella provavelmente iria ter um treco ao me ver ali. Ela faltou à aula e com certeza o que menos quer é ser incomodada em sua própria casa. Droga, por que resolvi vir aqui?

_Deixe de ser covarde, Cullen!_

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de nervosismo. Não, eu já estava aqui, era tarde demais para ir embora. E eu não queria congelar ficando aqui do lado de fora. Respirei fundo e me aproximei da porta, dessa vez decidido a bater. Mas algo na janela direita da casa me chamou a atenção e eu estreitei os olhos para enxergar melhor.

Um pequenino par de olhos me espiava sorrateiramente pela fresta da cortina. Assim que notou que eu a havia descoberto, a pessoa voltou a se esconder, sua sombra se afastando da janela. Bom, pelo menos eu sei que tem alguém em casa. Sem mais delongas, batia na porta e esperei por uma resposta.

Esta não demorou a vir e logo a porta se abriu, revelando a dona dos pequenos olhos que me observavam minutos atrás. Era uma garotinha, que não deveria ter nem 10 anos, de cabelos castanho-claros. Espera, será que eu estava na casa certa?

- Oi. – disse a menina, meio que se escondendo atrás da porta.

- Ahm… Oi. – saí dos meus pensamentos – Eu sou colega da Bella. Ela está aí?

A criança assentiu uma vez, desaparecendo em seguida casa adentro. Eu fiquei lá parado, ainda confuso com o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, eu tinha resolvido vir até onde a Bella mora para que ela me ajudasse com os estudos, o que já é um absurdo. Segundo, uma criança que é a cara dela e do Jasper abre a porta para mim. Eu não sabia que a família dela tinha mais membros…

Voltei minha atenção para o hall de entrada quando ouvi alguns passos e a primeira coisa que vi foi a cara de surpresa da Bella. Ela me encarou como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse nascido em mim, e eu me arrependi imediatamente de ter vindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Bella disse ao se aproximar mais. Ela usava jeans e uma blusa de frio, e pela primeira vez vi seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Eu… – desviei o olhar, procurando algo para dizer – Você não foi a aula hoje e nós temos a prova de história amanhã e… – engoli em seco, a situação se tornando mais estranho do que eu pensei – Eu achei que você pudesse… Ahm, pudesse me ajudar com o restante dos estudos… Assim, se você puder, é claro, porque você pode estar ocupada e…

Eu parei de falar quando vi que estava fazendo papel de bobo. Voltei a olhar para ela, que me encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente falar.

- Entre. – Bella abriu mais a porta e eu entrei.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e o ambiente ficou em silêncio por uns instantes até que a garotinha tornou a aparecer, agora se escondendo parcialmente atrás da Bella.

- Ahm… Edward, essa é a minha irmã Annie. – Bella disse e eu fiquei surpreso.

Ela nunca me chamava de Edward. E ela nunca havia me contado que tinha uma irmã mais nova.

- E Annie, esse é o Edward. – a pequena me olhou com curiosidade – Ele é irmão da Alice e do Emmett. – Bella explicou e ela sorriu, não me achando mais um estranho.

- Ei, tudo bem com você? – falei para ela.

- Tudo. – Annie respondeu com uma vozinha tímida.

Notei que Bella deu um pequeno sorriso antes de se voltar para mim.

- Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas. Você… – ela continuou – Você pode esperar lá na biblioteca. Você mostra para ele onde é, querida?

- Tá bom. – Annie foi apressada para o outro cômodo.

- Eu já volto. – Bella disse para mim e eu assenti, indo atrás da garotinha.

A casa era bonita, tinha todo aquele ar familiar e reconfortante; os móveis escuros de madeira fazendo contraste com as paredes claras. Passei pela sala, onde a televisão estava ligada em um canal de desenho e a mesinha de centro cheia de cadernos para colorir, canetinhas e lápis de cores. Annie então me levou para um corredor com duas portas e abriu a segunda, mostrando a biblioteca.

- É aqui. – ela disse e eu entrei no cômodo repleto de livros.

As mais diversas obras, de diferentes tipo e tamanhos, estavam em grandes estantes e prateleiras. Dois espaçosos sofás de couro ainda compunham o ambiente, junto de uma mesa com algumas cadeiras. As janelas davam para o fundo da casa, de onde se podia ver a floresta que rodeava a cidade. Desviei minha atenção da paisagem quando a Bella retornou, agora segurando sua mochila.

- A gente vai estar aqui se precisa de alguma coisa, viu? – ela disse à irmã caçula, que assentiu e provavelmente voltou para a sala afim de assistir os desenhos.

Bella fechou a porta e se dirigiu até a mesa.

- Vem. Pode sentar aqui. – ela falou e eu pus minha mochila em cima da mesa, me sentando também.

Bella suspirou e eu notei que ela parecia cansada, além de estar um pouco mais pálida que o normal. Droga, acho que escolhi o pior momento para vir aqui. Se ela faltou à aula, era porque não estava se sentindo bem, né? Eu sou um idiota, devia ter pensado nisso antes.

- Desculpa eu ter vindo assim… – comecei a dizer – Eu não queria te incomodar. É que eu fiquei nervoso por causa da prova…

- Está tudo bem. – ela me interrompeu – Eu… eu deveria ter te avisado que eu não iria hoje mesmo. Não tem problema.

Bella deu um meio sorriso, mas ele não chegou até seus olhos. Eu sentia que havia algo a mais que ela não me contava, mas não fazia idéia do que era. E nem quis abordar o assunto agora, então mudei o rumo da conversa.

- E você tem uma irmãzinha? – arqueei as sobrancelhas – Nunca tinha me contado sobre ela.

- Você nunca perguntou. – Bella respondeu, agora com um sorriso mais genuíno.

Eu sorri de volta e peguei meu caderno quando ela abriu o livro de história.

.

.

.

O tempo passou rápido e já eram cinco e meia da tarde assim que me lembrei de checar o meu relógio. Uma chuva forte caía lá fora e eu me perguntava como iria para casa. Bella e eu havíamos terminado com a matéria, mas toda hora eu a fazia voltar em um ponto que eu achava que iria esquecer.

- Você precisa relaxar, Edward. – Bella falou – Se ficar com toda essa ansiedade, vai acabar tendo um branco mesmo.

- Ah, fácil pra você falar. – retruquei – No final, sou eu quem ficará fora do time.

Bella apenas revirou os olhos, sem dar muito assunto para minhas reclamações.

- Deu tudo certo nas outras vezes, não foi? – ela disse, mas eu não respondi – Você deveria se dar mais crédito. Esse seu pessimismo não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

Eu olhei para ela, pensando em suas palavras. De alguma forma, Bella tinha razão. Eu estava indo bem com as provas, algo que até estava me surpreendendo, e pensar que eu não iria conseguir agora era ruim da minha parte. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa de volta, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Annie esticou a cabeça para dentro.

- Bellinha, eu tô com fome. – ela disse toda manhosa e eu ri internamente do apelido carinhoso a qual ela se dirigiu a irmã.

- Eu já estou indo. – Bella se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo, juntando as minhas coisas.

- É melhor eu ir, já está ficando tarde. – falei após sairmos da biblioteca.

- Quer alguma coisa para comer? Ou beber? – Bella ofereceu.

- Ahm… Não, não precisa, eu estou bem. – eu ainda me sentia deslocado por estar ali.

- _Posso comer bolo de chocolate, Bellinha?_ – a voz da garotinha ecoou pela casa, provavelmente vinda da cozinha, o que nos fez rir.

- Okay. Só um minuto. – Bella saiu para ajudar a irmã e eu fiquei esperando na sala.

Dei uma olhada no móvel oposto a televisão, notando algumas fotos, e me escorei no sofá para vê-las. Havia diversas fotografias da Annie, junto com a Bella ou com o Jasper. O homem de cabelo preto e bigode deveria ser o Sr. Swan. Reparei também em uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos, de cabelos castanhos que não passavam dos ombros, e que ostentava um porta-retrato bem no meio dos outros. Bella apareceu ao meu lado no mesmo instante e eu perguntei sobre a foto em questão.

- Essa era a sua mãe?

- Sim, era ela. – Bella me respondeu e eu me senti mal outra vez pela mãe dela havia morrido, ainda mais agora sabendo sobre a Annie, que ainda é uma criança e já precisa conviver com a ausência da mãe.

Olhei as outras fotos por um tempo, até que outra em particular me chamou a atenção. Era uma da Bella bem mais nova e se não fosse pelos olhos castanhos e o formato do rosto, eu não a reconheceria, pois seu cabelo estava muito curto.

- Poxa, você usava o cabelo curto quando era menor? – perguntei, sem nunca ter imaginado ela de outro jeito.

- Ah, é… – ela deu um meio sorriso, que soou meio triste – Eu costumava usar desse jeito. – seu olhar foi para a foto – Mas já tem um tempo que eu não corto.

- Você está certa, a gente tem que mudar um pouco às vezes. – falei – Tipo, você ficou bem bonita com o cabelo assim. – apontei para o rabo de cavalo que ela usava.

Bella me olhou surpresa, suas bochechas ganhando uma leve tonalidade de rosa, e ela logo baixou o olhar.

- Obrigada. – ela disse envergonhada.

Eu também desviei o olhar, sem saber o que dizer. Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável por alguns minutos até a voz da Annie ecoar de novo pela casa.

- _Papai!_

- _Olá, minha princesinha._ – disse a voz de um homem.

- O meu pai deve ter chegado. – Bella me explicou ao ver minha cara confusa e nós fomos até o hall de entrada.

- Olha, papai. O amigo da Bellinha veio aqui estudar com ela. – Annie tratou logo de me colocar no centro das atenções e eu me perguntei por que não havia ido embora antes do pai dela chegar.

- Pai, esse é o Edward. – Bella me apresentou.

- Olá. Sr. Swan. – eu disse, tentando soar firme.

- Ah, Edward, claro. Filho da Esme Cullen, certo? – ele apertou minha mão e eu assenti; claro que já teria ouvido falar de mim, afinal, minha mãe trabalha para ele.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. Mas eu já vou indo, antes que fique muito tarde. – falei, ajeitando minha mochila em um dos ombros.

- Você veio de carro? – o Sr. Swan disse – Porque está uma chuva brava lá fora.

- Na verdade… – eu olhei pela janela, vendo que a chuva não havia amenizado – Não.

- Eu te levo. – Bella se ofereceu, me deixando surpreso.

- Não, não precisa, Bella. – tentei recusar, mas ela não deixou.

- E você vai voltar caminhando nesse tempo? – sua pergunta retórica me deixou sem opções e tive que aceitar.

Eu me despedi dos outros e Bella pegou seu casaco, me levando depois até a porta que fazia conexão com a garagem. Ela desligou o alarme de seu Porsche e destravou as portas.

- Realmente, você não precisava fazer isso, Bella. – eu continuava incomodado, pois além de ter vindo na casa dela sem avisar, ainda precisei de uma carona.

- Se você prefere ter o corpo encontrado congelado na estrada amanhã, eu não me importo. – ela continuou quando viu que eu não falaria nada – Entre no carro logo, antes que meu irmão chegue, e aí mesmo que você terá que voltar na chuva.

Eu ri e me sentei no banco do passageiro enquanto Bella se ajeitava atrás do volante e ligava o carro.

- Não duvido mesmo que seria isso o que ele faria. – eu disse, sabendo que o Jasper me odiava e a recíproca não era muito diferente.

- Bom… Ele tem as suas razões, não é? – Bella insinuou, manobrando para fora da garagem e pegando a estrada que levaria até minha casa.

- É, não posso culpá-lo se eu agi como um cretino. – admiti com uma meia careta.

Bella riu e voltou a falar depois de uns minutos.

- Se você está tentando se desculpar, eu aceito. – senti seu olhar em mim pelo canto do olho e acabei sorrindo também.

- Okay. – suspirei, relaxando no restante do percurso.

Bella tinha ligado o aquecedor e dirigia um pouco mais devagar que o de costume, algo que eu achei bom, pois a chuva deixava a estrada bem mais perigosa. Puxei meu celular do bolso, só agora lembrando que ele estava no silencioso, e nem me surpreendi muito com as três chamadas perdidas da minha mãe.

- Minha mãe deve ter feito um buraco no tapete da sala, só de me esperar. – ri sem humor e Bella revirou os olhos ao me olhar rapidamente.

- Não contou a ninguém onde você estava indo? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Na verdade, eu peguei seu endereço com a Angela depois da aula. – sorri para ela.

- Ah, eu deveria ter imaginado. – ela disse por fim, entrando na curva dentro da floresta que levava até minha casa.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella parou perto da varanda, certamente para que eu não corresse muito risco de me molhar.

- Valeu pela carona. – eu disse hesitante antes de sair do carro – E por…você sabe… – eu me referia a hoje à tarde.

- É, eu sei. – ela riu – Não tem problema.

- Certo. – sorri de volta – Ahm, até depois então.

- Tchau. – nos despedimos e eu saí do carro, me apressado nos degraus da varanda até chegar ao topo.

Eu ainda olhei para trás, vendo Bella hesitar por uns segundos antes de arrancar com o Porsche e desaparecer trilha adentro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que tenham gostado, gente.**

**Espero pelos reviews, com as opiniões e comentários de vocês, okay?**

**Até depois e aproveitem a Páscoa!**

**xoxo...manchester_girl**


	14. Capítulo 13 - Rush

**N/A: Olá!**

**Comentários nas notas finais. Boa leitura!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior:<em>

_- É, eu sei. – ela riu – Não tem problema._

_- Certo. – sorri de volta – Ahm, até depois então._

_- Tchau. – nos despedimos e eu saí do carro, me apressando nos degraus da varanda até chegar ao topo._

_Eu ainda olhei para trás, vendo Bella hesitar por uns segundos antes de arrancar com o Porsche e desaparecer trilha adentro._

**Capítulo 13 – Rush**

**BELLA'S POV**

A chuva continuava forte quando fiz o caminho de volta para a minha casa após deixar o Edward. Eu dirigia com cuidado, mantendo total atenção na estrada, porque a pista estava escorregadia e a escuridão me impedia de ver algo a mais de cinco metros a minha frente. E completando a situação, eu estava muito cansada. Mas isso não era uma surpresa, pois era assim que eu me sentia a metade do tempo.

Para começar, a minha manhã não foi muito agradável. Eu não fui para a escola devido aos já velhos e conhecidos motivos. Fiquei na cama até quando pude, pois meu pai insistiu para que eu me levantasse e tentasse comer alguma coisa. Apesar das minhas reclamações, eu sabia que precisava me esforçar, pois meus remédios eram fortes demais para serem tomados de barriga vazia. Além do mais, eu não queria preocupar nem o meu pai nem o meu irmão. Já foi difícil fazer o Jasper ir para a escola quando viu que eu não me sentia bem, então o que eu menos queria era que meu pai perdesse mais um dia de trabalho.

Como ele ficou em casa comigo de manhã, depois do almoço eu insisti para que ele fosse trabalhar, pelo menos no período da tarde. Eu já estava me sentindo um pouco melhor após ter me alimentado e minha cabeça não estava mais doendo. Charlie ainda protestou, mas ele sabia que eu não gostava de atrapalhar a rotina de ninguém. Então ele foi para a empresa e eu fiquei em casa com a Annie.

Minha irmã não sabia de toda a gravidade da minha doença, mas ela já entendia que às vezes eu não aguentava ir para a escola e precisava tomar remédios. Para que ela se distraísse e não ficasse pensando muito nisso, descemos para a sala, onde eu arrumei seus cadernos de colorir e lápis de cores na mesa de centro, e liguei a televisão em um canal de desenho. Annie adorava esse tempo que passava comigo, pois apesar de o Jasper ser muito atencioso com ela, ele não tinha muita paciência para conversa de garotas.

Uma vez aconchegadas na sala, Annie nas almofadas ao chão e eu no sofá, nossa tarde começou a passar lentamente e todo o meu plano de ficar deitada e evitar qualquer mal estar estava sendo cumprido. Até que a campainha tocou e ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Cullen estava parado na minha porta. Levou algum tempo para que meu cérebro processasse toda a situação, porque esse era um momento que eu nunca pensei que iria ver. Foi então que me lembrei de que hoje era véspera de prova e que ainda faltava uma parte da matéria para rever com ele. Me chutei mentalmente por não ter pelo menos o avisado de que não iria à escola hoje. Como se meu irmão fosse se importar muito em dar o recado para mim…

De qualquer maneira, eu parei de me lamentar e o convidei para entrar, depois de uma tentativa frustrada de sua parte em explicar o porquê de estar ali. Edward parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu nessa situação, já que nossos momentos de interação, dentro e fora da escola, eram grandes altos e baixos, onde não sabíamos se iríamos nos odiar ou estabelecer um diálogo empático. Para quebrar um pouco o clima, eu o apresentei para a minha irmã, que provavelmente estava bastante curiosa para saber quem era o garoto que veio bater em nossa porta a minha procura. Tirando o Mike, que nem vem mais muito aqui depois que terminamos, e o Jake, eu não costumo ter muitos amigos do sexo oposto.

Edward ficou igualmente surpreso quando eu disse que Annie era minha irmã mais nova. Ele pode não ter dito, mas eu vi em seus olhos que ele nem imaginava tal informação. O que era de se esperar, já que não compartilhamos muitas informações pessoais, a não ser naquele dia em que estávamos na campina, onde ele falou um pouco de seu pai e eu, da minha mãe. Sem contar o dia em La Push onde acabei por explicar a minha não-relação com o Jacob. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Enquanto a Annie mostrava ao Edward o local da biblioteca, eu fui até ao meu quarto para pegar minha mochila. Acabei por dar uma olhada no espelho; eu não estava esperando ninguém e o que menos queria era parecer um doente terminal na frente do Edward. Felizmente, se é que podemos dizer assim, eu só estava um pouco pálida e com umas pequenas olheiras, mas acho que ele já se acostumou a me ver assim. Voltei para a biblioteca e nas próximas horas, passamos a revisar a matéria de história. Dessa vez o estudo foi mais tranquilo; Edward sabia os pontos principais, só estava inseguro. Ele parecia não ver a verdadeira capacidade que possuía, era só se esforçar um pouquinho e já se notava sua inteligência. Não entendo porque ele tinha as notas tão ruins no outro colégio.

Foi só quando Edward fez menção do horário que eu percebi que estávamos no final da tarde e uma forte chuva caía lá fora. Eu estava para perguntá-lo como ele iria embora, quando minha irmã apareceu dizendo que estava com fome. Eu pedi a ele para que esperasse enquanto eu preparava algo para ela comer. Quando voltei, Edward estava na sala, olhando para os porta-retratos em cima do móvel. Ele logo apontou para aquele que continha a foto da minha mãe, mas o que fez meu corpo travar foi quando Edward reparou em uma em que meu cabelo estava bem mais curto. Ele até brincou dizendo que não me imaginava com aquele visual, quando mal sabia que foi assim que eu passei grande parte da minha infância, com as quedas de cabelo indo e vindo, até que parei com a quimioterapia alguns anos atrás. Lógico que eu não falei nada sobre isso; apenas desconversei, ficando ainda mais sem graça quando ele elogiou o estado do meu cabelo agora. Bem, pareceu um elogio para mim, mas era difícil de acreditar quando tais palavras vieram do Edward.

O silêncio desconfortável entre nós dois foi logo quebrado pela chegada do meu pai e, depois das devidas apresentações, eu me ofereci para levar o Edward para casa, afinal, era impossível caminhar com a chuva torrencial que caía lá fora. O que me traz ao momento de agora. Eu estacionei meu carro de volta na garagem e desliguei o motor, respirando fundo. Hoje o dia foi uma surpresa total para mim. Imagino se outros assim estão por vir.

* * *

><p>O fim de semana passou mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Por mais que minha mente estivesse super ativa e disposta para ir à escola, o meu corpo não dizia o mesmo. Levantar às 6:15 da manhã quando não se tem uma boa noite de sono realmente não estava ajudando, principalmente com os meus remédios que, além de aumentarem meu cansaço, me deixavam com insônia.<p>

Era segunda-feira à tarde e eu saía com o meu pai do hospital, depois de mais uma consulta com o Dr. Cullen. Eu havia inventado uma desculpa qualquer para o Edward, dizendo que não poderíamos estudar hoje, mas ele não se importou. O que já era de se imaginar, pois o que ele mais quer é ficar livre mesmo.

Meu pai retirou o carro do estacionamento do hospital e rumou para a sua empresa, não sem antes me perguntar se estava tudo bem passarmos lá primeiro. Eu concordei, pois já estava quase no final do expediente e ele daria muitas voltas se fosse me deixar em casa antes. Ao chegarmos lá, Charlie me assegurou de que levaria somente alguns minutos, então resolvi esperar no carro.

Encostei minha cabeça na janela e respirei fundo, observando meu pai entrar pelas portas da possivelmente única empresa de tecnologia das proximidades. A próxima só era em Seattle, por isso Charlie estava sempre muito ocupado. Menos de 15 minutos depois, as portas se abriram novamente, mas dessa vez meu pai trouxe consigo uma mulher. Ela deveria ter uns 40 anos no máximo, usava uma saia social e um blazer cinza, combinando com o sapato de salto alto. Seu cabelo era loiro escuro, levemente cacheado, e caía até abaixo de suas costas. Ela era bonita e eu me perguntei quem poderia ser.

Minhas respostas não demoraram a chegar, pois meu pai se aproximou do carro e eu abaixei a janela, sendo apresentada a pessoa que o acompanhava.

- Filha, essa é Esme Cullen, a nova diretora da empresa. E Esme, essa é a minha filha mais velha, Bella.

Tentei disfarçar a surpresa em meu rosto quando vi que ela era a mãe do Edward. Agora que eu já sabia, as semelhanças ficaram mais evidentes, como os mesmos olhos e a cor do cabelo.

- Muito prazer, Bella. – Esme sorriu carinhosamente e estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse – Charlie fala sempre muito bem de você e os meus filhos também.

Eu quis corrigi-la e dizer que nem todos os filhos dela pensavam bem de mim, mas guardei os pensamentos para mim mesma e a cumprimentei.

- É um prazer, sra. Cullen. – apertei sua mão e ela sorriu novamente.

- Ah, me chame de Esme, não é necessário tanta formalidade. – suas palavras me fizeram sorrir timidamente, pois foi algo parecido com o que o Dr. Cullen me disse ao nos conhecermos – Além do mais, Alice já me falou sobre como você tem sido de grande ajuda para o Edward.

Dessa vez eu corei e desviei os olhos para os do meu pai, mas ele estava orgulhoso demais em ver a Esme falar de mim que nem prestou atenção no meu pedido silencioso de ajuda.

- É, a gente tem… – busquei as palavras certas – A gente tem estudado à tarde depois do treino dele. Foi um conselho do professor.

- Tenho certeza que sabe como a Alice é… Toda animada com as novidades, então não hesitou em me pôr a par dos progressos do Edward. – Esme continuou – Se dependesse dele, acho que eu nem ficaria sabendo de nada.

- Ahm… É… – eu ri – Isso é verdade.

- Bom, eu não quero tomar mais tempo de vocês. – Esme olhou em seu relógio – Já está ficando tarde e você deve estar querendo ir para casa. Charlie me disse que vocês acabaram de sair do hospital.

Eu assenti, vendo que ela sabia mesmo da minha condição, afinal, Carlisle era o marido dela.

- Foi uma consulta rápida. – meu pai disse, por fim – Está tudo sobre controle e não posso deixar de falar que Carlisle está sendo de grande ajuda para nós.

Esme sorriu complacente e nós nos despedimos, sem antes receber um convite de jantar na casa dela qualquer dia desses. Meu pai fez questão de tentar arranjar um dia de folga na semana que vem para irmos. Hum, seria no mínimo interessante ir até a casa dos Cullens.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD'S POV<strong>

Eu e alguns rapazes do time estávamos sentados na bancada perto das escadas de um dos prédios da escola, adiando ao máximo a ida para o primeiro horário. O fim de semana mal tinha terminado e eu já estava sentindo falta dele, não que eu fizesse algo de muito empolgante nos meus dias de folga, mas ainda assim, era melhor do que vir à escola.

Algumas meninas passavam por nós e os rapazes brincavam com elas, arrancando ora risadinhas, ora respostas nada agradáveis. Eu apenas mexia no meu celular, pois não estava com muita paciência para isso. O treinador Clapp havia prolongado o horário do nosso treino hoje à tarde, o que significava que eu teria que falhar a monitoria com a Bella. Com certeza ela irá pegar no meu pé sobre isso.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouvi o nome dela na conversa dos rapazes.

- Lá vem ela. – disse um deles – Vai, Tyler. Aproveita que o Mike não está aqui.

Levantei a cabeça para entender melhor o que eles falavam e foi aí que notei que Bella se aproximava de onde estávamos sentados, provavelmente rumo ao seu prédio.

- Oi, Bella! – disseram alguns.

- E aí, Bella! – Tyler falou por último, claramente com segundas intenções.

Bella não respondeu e seu olhar cruzou rapidamente com o meu.

- Poxa, não vai falar nem bom dia? – ele continuou – Ah, só porque o Mike não está aqui, né? – todos riram – Não é minha culpa se ele não passou da segunda base com você!

Tyler caiu na gargalhada, como se tivesse feito a piada do ano, mas Bella apenas o ignorou, seguindo para a entrada do prédio sem ao menos olhar para trás. Por um momento eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer; aquilo foi realmente de mau gosto. Então, pulei da bancada e fui atrás dela.

Ei, Bella, espere aí! – apressei o passo para alcança-la.

Ela notou minha presença, mas continuou a olhar para frente, sem me encarar.

- Eles só estavam brincando, você sabe disso. – falei, tentando achar uma desculpa.

- Eu sei, Cullen. – Bella falou sem me dar muita atenção – São tão inocentes quanto as crianças.

Senti a alfinetada da sua ironia. Eu sabia que eles faziam aquilo de propósito mesmo, mas era uma brincadeira. Não precisava levar tão a sério.

- Bella, espera. – continuei atrás dela pelo corredor.

- Edward, sua aula de hoje é no outro prédio, vai acabar se atrasando. – ela abriu seu armário e então se virou para mim – E tenho certeza que você não está aqui para justificar as ações dos seus amigos de time, certo?

Suas feições eram sérias e na outra ponta do corredor, vi o seu irmão nos encarando, enquanto tirava alguns cadernos do seu armário.

- Ahm… Não. – desviei o olhar, não querendo que ele viesse nos interromper – Na verdade, queria falar com você sobre nossa monitoria de hoje. – eu sabia que isso iria irritá-la ainda mais – Eu não vou poder estudar hoje à tarde.

Bella deu um suspiro de indignação e voltou a remexer em suas coisas.

- E qual será o motivo dessa sua ausência? – ela perguntou, mas logo continuou – Ah, me deixe adivinhar. Treino de basquete?

- É, você me conhece bem. – tentei fazê-la rir, mas o máximo que consegui foi um meio sorriso – Ah, Bella, não seja tão durona. Estamos indo bem no campeonato, então o treinador convocou esse treino extra. É só hoje; amanhã já podemos continuar com a revisão.

- Tudo bem. – ela concordou e retirou uns papéis do armário antes de fechá-lo – Mas não pense que vai ficar de mãos abanando por causa disso. Toma. – ela me entregou os papéis – Aí tem um bocado de exercícios de química, principalmente sobre as reações que estamos estudando. Resolva tudo e traga amanhã para a gente discutir.

Bella deu o assunto por encerrado e seguiu pelo corredor.

- Como é que é?! – retruquei, olhando para as dezenas de exercícios.

- Até amanhã, Cullen. – foi só o que obtive como resposta.

Droga. Posso dar adeus às minhas 8 horas de sono essa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

- O que está escondendo por trás desse seu sorrisinho, hein Cullen? – perguntei enquanto me juntava a ele em umas das mesas na biblioteca.

- Boa tarde, primeiramente. – ele retrucou, tirando alguns cadernos de dentro da mochila – Esqueceu as boas maneiras em casa hoje, foi?

Seu sorrisinho sacana continuou estampado em sua face, mas eu sabia que ele fazia isso só para me provocar.

- Boa tarde. – rolei os olhos diante de sua provocação – Pronto para estudar até o final da tarde?

- Eu estou mais que pronto. – ele riu e me entregou alguns papéis – Dá só uma olhada.

Peguei os papéis de sua mão e dei uma folheada.

- Esses são os exercícios que te passei ontem? – eu continuava a olhar página por página.

- Todos respondidos corretamente, só para constar. – Edward apontou – Pode conferir se quiser.

- Não pensei que fosse termina-los assim tão rápido. – eu estava realmente surpresa, já que ele nunca foi de fazer as coisas com tanta antecedência.

- Bom, meu pai tem uns livros de química no escritório e eu só queria terminar isso de uma vez por todas. – ele deu de ombros – E talvez eu seja melhor em química do que eu imaginava.

- E você é sim. – eu tive que concordar – Não acredito que estava escondendo seus talentos de mim.

- Eu tenho outros talentos ocultos que também posso te mostrar. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Obrigada, mas esse é o suficiente para mim. – acabei rindo também – Mas é sério, Edward, você fez muito bem. Talvez nem seja preciso revisar o restante da semana.

Ele pareceu orgulhoso de si mesmo, e era para estar mesmo. Eu tinha um pressentimento que seu desempenho podia ir bem mais além do que as notas em seu antigo boletim mostravam. Só era necessária a dose certa de motivação.

Resolvi então tocar novamente em um assunto que eu sabia que não era um dos seus favoritos.

- Acho que isso mostra mais uma vez que você deveria conversar com o seu pai. Ele ficaria feliz em te dar umas dicas sobre a faculdade de medicina.

- Você está de brincadeira, né? – seu comentário sarcástico veio logo em seguida – Eu, em um curso de medicina? Não exagere, Bella.

Edward cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar.

- Ainda temos alguns meses. Você poderia se esforçar e assim teria nota o suficiente para se aplicar em alguma universidade. – continuei explicando, ganhando alguns olhares dele – Há também os programas disponíveis para atletas. Já ouviu falar deles?

- Não. – Edward respondeu depois de hesitar por um momento.

- Dependendo do seu desempenho pessoal ou o do seu time, você pode concorrer a algumas bolsas de estudo. – eu percebi que ele mantinha atenção no que eu dizia.

- Hum, parece interessante. – ele finalmente disse – Vou manter isso em mente.

- É bom mesmo. – devolvi os exercícios para ele e voltei a falar sobre a prova – Então, você tem alguma dúvida? Se não tiver, estamos livres pelo resto da semana.

- Não, pode relaxar. Tenho todos os exemplos das reações aqui na minha cabeça. – ele bateu com o dedo por cima do seu cabelo cor de cobre – Agora você tem um concorrente. – ele riu, retomando o bom humor.

- Okay. Que bom que terminamos mais cedo hoje. – falei após guardar meus materiais.

- Ah, tem algum compromisso mais tarde, é? – ele piscou para mim e eu ri, ignorando suas brincadeiras.

- Não, só preciso ir até Port Angeles. Eu encomendei um livro e já deve ter chegado. Se eu for agora, ainda consigo pegar a livraria aberta. – expliquei ao me levantar.

- É, faz sentido. – ele se levantou também e pôs a mochila nas costas – Você… Você se importa se eu for?

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Não era todo dia que ele queria ficar em minha companhia.

- Ahm… – eu não sabia o que responder – Por que todo esse interesse repentino?

- Eu só achei que podia te acompanhar, ou algo assim. Não é isso que os amigos fazem?

- Olha, se você estiver tentando compensar pelo que os caras do time disseram ontem de manhã, não precisa, tá? – o que eu menos queria era esse tipo de solidariedade por parte dele – Eu já me acostumei com aquilo.

- Bella, não é nada disso. – ele logo me contrariou – Nós não estamos tentando nos dar bem? Pensei que podíamos fazer alguma coisa juntos. Só isso.

Refleti por um momento e vi que ele tinha razão. Teríamos que conviver até o final do semestre, então seria melhor fazermos isso de forma amigável.

- Tudo bem. – assenti sem mais delongas.

- Beleza. – ele sorriu para mim, suas duas fileiras de dentes brancos brilhando, e por um segundo ele não pareceu ser o dono daquele sorriso sarcástico que eu odiava – Então vamos.

* * *

><p>- Thunderbird &amp; Whale? Esse é o nome da livraria? – Edward estacou na calçada, pouco antes de subirmos as escadas que levavam a única livraria de Port Angeles.<p>

- Não enche, Edward. – eu ri e fui em direção a entrada – Eles são criativos.

Ele me seguiu até entrarmos na pequena livraria, mas abarrotada de livros, principalmente folclóricos e históricos. Os donos eram da reserva dos Quileutes e se não me engano, eram amigos do pai do Jake. Avisei ao funcionário de que vim buscar o meu pedido e ele me deu alguns minutos para pegá-lo no depósito.

Enquanto esperava, fui até o Edward, que perambulava por um dos corredores.

- Que tipo de livro veio buscar aqui? – ele perguntou, lendo o título de alguns livros em uma das estantes – Espero que não seja um sobre receitas selvagens.

- Não seja bobo. – eu disse, olhando os vários livros também – É um sobre a história das mulheres Quileutes. Vou utilizá-lo no meu trabalho final de história.

Edward me olhou por sobre o ombro; um sorrisinho escapando pelo canto de sua boca.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado. Você nunca vai pelo caminho que os outros esperam, não é? – ele disse, continuando a andar.

- Às vezes as pessoas precisam ser surpreendidas. – respondi.

- Você está fazendo um bom trabalho, então. – ele parou na estante sobre as lendas indígenas.

- Por que diz isso? – fiquei curiosa sobre o seu comentário.

Edward finalmente me encarou, e continuou sua linha de pensamento.

- Sempre fugiu do que eu esperava. Desde o primeiro dia. – ele lembrou – Discutiu comigo no meio do estacionamento. Nunca vi uma garota fazer isso.

- Eu tive minhas razões. – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- É, foi mal por aquele dia. – Edward desviou o olhar, mas logo emendou outra razão – E depois você aceitou a fazer a monitoria comigo. Pensei que teria que implorar de joelhos. Sério, eu merecia um pé na bunda.

- Merecia mesmo. – nós dois rimos – Mas como você disse, eu nunca vou pelo caminho mais fácil.

Edward me encarou por mais alguns segundos, mas então desviou o olhar, desconversando.

- Olha. – ele pegou um livro da estante – Se eu precisar de um tema, vou escolher esse aqui. "The Cold Ones – vampiros x lobisomens". Não seria divertido?

- Seria assustador, isso sim. – os Quileutes contavam muitas lendas sobre os frios e os homens lobos.

- Ah, qual é. Todo mundo gosta de vampiros hoje em dia. – Edward continuou rindo.

- Diga isso lá na reserva e não será mais bem vindo. – falei num tom mais baixo – Eles estão do lado dos lobisomens.

Edward ia questionar mais alguma coisa, mas o atendente me chamou para a entrega do livro. Uns minutos depois, já estávamos nas ruas de Port Angeles novamente.

- É melhor irmos. Está anoitecendo e parece que vai chover. – olhei para o céu, notando alguns relâmpagos entre as nuvens.

Edward assentiu e fomos caminhando até o local onde havia estacionado o meu carro. Ao pararmos em um cruzamento, vi alguém familiar saindo de uma das lojas.

- Aquele não é o Tyler? – comentei, logo reparando no agasalho com as iniciais de nossa escola.

- Sim, é ele mesmo. – Edward respondeu num tom de voz estranho.

Quando o sinal abriu, fiz menção de atravessar a rua seguindo o nosso caminho, mas Edward me puxou pelo cotovelo.

- Ei, se importa de irmos por aqui? – ele apontou para a outra esquina – Acho que é mais rápido.

- Ahm… Tudo bem. – eu o segui, sem muita opção, já que ele andava depressa.

Tentei acompanhar o seu passo, mas Edward não parecia a fim de conversa. Qual era o problema dele? Estávamos conversando normalmente há dez minutos. Foi então que percebi do que isso tudo se tratava.

- Não precisa disfarçar. – falei assim que chegamos a meu carro – Eu sei que não queria que ele nos visse juntos.

Edward me olhou e lambeu os lábios, como se procurasse pelas palavras.

- Não é isso. Eu só… – ele hesitou, se complicando ainda mais – Eu só queria mudar de caminho. Qual é o problema? – Edward falava como se fosse algo óbvio – Vai, abre o carro.

Eu deveria ter imaginado; ele sempre voltava a ser um babaca em volta dos seus amigos. De que adiantava toda a gentileza comigo enquanto estávamos sozinhos, se ele não mantinha o mesmo comportamento na frente de outras pessoas?

- Pensei que ao menos uma vez passaríamos uma tarde sem discutir. – falei, me sentindo mais magoada do que deixei transparecer.

- Pois então a tarde acabou. – ele retrucou irritado e entrou no carro, depois que destravei as portas.

Respirei fundo, tentando me recompor, e fiz o mesmo, colocando o cinto e arrancando rumo a Forks. A viagem foi silenciosa, mal trocamos duas palavras. Era inacreditável, mas ele parecia estar mais chateado do que eu. Olhei de esguelha para o seu lado em alguns momentos e seu maxilar trancado me dizia que ele preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar menos dentro do meu carro. Que ótima tentativa de nos darmos bem.

Quando cheguei à estrada que levava a sua casa, Edward retirou o cinto e me pediu para desacelerar.

- Pode parar aqui, eu vou descer.

Eu diminuí e olhei para ele, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Foi então que Edward abriu a porta, me fazendo frear de repente.

- Mas o que é isso?! – pisei fundo no freio, levando um susto. Ele era louco de abrir a porta com o carro ainda em movimento – Tá tentando se matar, é?

Edward simplesmente me ignorou e saiu do carro.

- Edward! – eu o chamei, saindo também – Edward, o que está fazendo? Eu te levo até o final da trilha.

- Não precisa, eu sei muito bem o caminho. – ele retrucou, sem olhar para trás, mas eu continuei a segui-lo.

- Ás vezes eu não sei o que há de errado com você. – eu disse – Sério, eu não entendo. Se tem alguém que deveria estar chateado aqui, sou eu.

Edward parou e riu ironicamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- O que há de errado comigo… – ele murmurou como se fosse para si mesmo – Se pelo menos eu soubesse…

Edward então se virou para mim; suas feições exibiam confusão.

- Tudo isso é muito frustrante. – sua fala soou sincera, mas não justificava seu comportamento.

- Bom, não seria se você não mudasse da água para o vinho a cada minuto. Você quer que a gente saia por aí, se divirta, mas no momento seguinte você não quer que seus amigos nos vejam juntos. – desabafei – Eu não chamo isso de amizade.

- Não fale assim. – ele se aproximou e hesitou por alguns segundos, como se quisesse dizer outra coisa – Eu…

- Vamos só terminar as monitorias, okay? Aí você não precisa se preocupar mais. – foi minha vez de lhe dar as costas e caminhar até o meu carro.

Antes que eu desse dois passos, Edward me segurou pelo braço e fui obrigada a encará-lo.

- Não. – foi só o que ele disse antes de colar sua boca na minha.

Eu fiquei atônita, pega totalmente de surpresa e sem saber o que fazer, enquanto sentia seus lábios pressionados contra os meus. Fechei os olhos por reflexo quando ele se moveu e sugou meu lábio inferior. Mas com a mesma rapidez inicial, ele se afastou e eu exalei uma golfada de ar, ofegante, sem me dar conta que prendia a respiração.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei encarando seus olhos igualmente surpresos.

- Te beijando. – ele respondeu o óbvio, também ofegante.

Dito isso, eu apenas me virei e segui a passos largos para o meu carro. Edward não veio atrás de mim, mas tenho a leve impressão de que o ouvi chamar pelo meu nome. Não fiquei para comprovar a hipótese; minha cabeça estava girando e eu precisava sair dali.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá!**

**Séculos se passaram desde que postei o último capítulo, não é mesmo? lol**

**Peço perdão, mas estive – e ainda estou – muito atarefada com a faculdade, sempre me faltava tempo e inspiração para escrever. Como sou uma pessoa de palavra, disse que não abandonaria a fic e aqui estou eu para terminá-la. Não sei se ainda há alguém aqui acompanhando, mas vou continuar com as postagens.**

**Até a próxima!**

**xoxo…manchester_girl**


End file.
